<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Twi'lek Instructor and The Kaleesh Cyborg by Tyuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768885">The Twi'lek Instructor and The Kaleesh Cyborg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyuo/pseuds/Tyuo'>Tyuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (I guess), Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, I'm a novice in terme of writing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Redemption, Romance, Youngling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyuo/pseuds/Tyuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that a certain Jedi master called B'ink Utrila was one of, if not, the only the Jedi General Grievous came to respect at the battle of Coruscant? The latter gave the former a warrior's death by stabbing her right in the heart...</p><p> </p><p>But what if his respect was enough to let her live and how much will it change the events of the canon that we know? Maybe that decision might save his life, but more importantly his humanity, perhaps all because of that same Twi'lek he spared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/B'ink Utrila, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Ronderu lij Kummar (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. battle of Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, B'ink is an obscure character to many of us. However, after I watched the video of The Stupendous Wave about her and Grievous, I decided to to try this spicy pairing. We don't have much about her backstory, so a lot will be on my take. This is my second fic ever. Unfortunately, my english is my second language and I'm alone, so feel free to correct me if you see mistakes. Besides that, have fun and have a good read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. The moment that would decide the fate of the chancellor. Jedi master and instructor B'ink Utrila was facing the feared Kaleesh warrior General Grievous. B'ink was alone and she knew she will lose againts the cyborg. His mastery with the lightsaber is almost unmatch and his wicked reputation of the Jedi killer is well earned. B'ink is scared, she is the only Jedi alive left to defend Palpatine and knowing her fates didn't calm her nerves at all, but still the lethan twi'lek told herself that the Force guide her there and she was going to try to accomplish her mission.</p><p>"I won’t let you take the Chancellor, Grievous!" She said to him with a determine look.</p><p>On the other side, Grievous is anything but nervous. The cyborg's respect for the Jedi just grew bigger, he will grant her a warrior's death. Still he has to do quick for his ulteriors plans. Since she did adressed him, he will answer her.</p><p>"Try it Jedi scum, let's see if you truly have the skills to claim you can protect him. Come!"</p><p>B'ink charged towards him with her only one lightsaber and try to tag him, he block with his two lightsaber, but she leaped behind him to strike him in his blind spot, but he spun his upper body, making her attempt futile, or so he thought. B'ink ducked and tried to cut his limbs, but to her surprise, the cyborg unleashed another pair of arm and parried her strikes with two more blades, then with his upper pair of arms he attempted to struck her back. The twi'lek grithed her teeth and force push Grievous to get out of the trap. B'ink wasn’t happy since she had to use the force to harm Grievous, but it was that or her death. She has a philosophie which is to never hurt a living being with the Force and as much as she loath, she could feel the Force flowing into his being, meaning the cyborg isn't a droid. However B'ink pushed any thought aside as she was in the middle of the fight. This time she was in the defensive trying to block Grievous retentless four lightsaber's strikes. While barely trying to block, she felt his hatred and anger. Grievous was impressed by her skills to block his attacks, however she was only delaying the inevitable and even the twi'lek knew this. He finally used his feet to grabbed her and she lost her grip on her lightsaber, then with one hand he held her in the air. The chancellor wasn't afraid of the scene at all, in fact he was a bit smug in his situation which made Grievous unconfortable.</p><p>He face B'ink and asked "any last word Utrila?"</p><p>She looked at him in defeat, resigning to her fate so she asked a question that caught the general off guard</p><p>"what are you fighting for?"</p><p>Admittedly, she wanted to at least know a bit about him. She had noticed earlier in her fight his huge hatred againts her brothers and sisters of the Force so she wanted at least to know what was his goal even if it didn’t change anything. She bitterly laughed in her mind, even close in death her desire for Knowledge as an instructor is kicking in. Grievous was about to say something, until two magnaguards reunite with the cyborg.</p><p>"General, we have accomplish our objectif number two" the magnaguard stated.</p><p>Palpatine and Utrila's confusion are raised. They didn't expect the cyborg to have ulterior motives.</p><p>Grievous said with satisfaction "excellent, Utrila, I'm going to let you live a little more."</p><p>He grabbed and tied her up and went to his master, well unknown to him of course.</p><p>"We are leaving Chancellor"</p><p>Of course, Palpatine secretly smirked. Everything is going according to plan, or so he thought. They arrived on the Soulless One and Grievous ordered his magnaguards to escort the two hostages on his ship.<em> 'Never thought I would abduct three people today.'</em> Grievous thought. Before he could enter his starfighter, Mace Windu jumped out from his republican ship and said to Grievous</p><p>"you won’t go futher Grievous" Grievous turned to see the master Jedi and admited to himself he really won’t be easy and he must go all out to have a chance.</p><p>He replied boldly "Jedi scum, I will take my first purple lightsaber for my collection."</p><p>Grievous brought his four arms and Lightsabers. Mace Windu, being too far to reach the cyborg with his blade, chose to Force crush Grievous's chest. Grievous had a nasty sensation, almost incapable of breathing.<em> 'Gah, cough cough, I cannot... afford to.... die here.'</em> thought Grievous. For the first time since he was organic in Kalee, Grievous had to use all his sheer willpower instead of his cybernetics to escape Windu's grip and eventually succedded and they escape.</p><p>Windu cursed "crap!"</p><p>Meanwhile while Utrila and Palpatine entered the small cell, they were surprise to see Padme Amidala without a scratch. Utrila is in shock <em>'he took Amidala, but why?'</em> she thought, however Palpatine said</p><p>"my my, I'm glad they didn't harm you, but I'm sorry to learn that not even you was spared from the cruel general droid"</p><p>Utrila sighed in relieve to see her well and added "indeed, I'm relieve at least to know you are unharm"</p><p>"Master Utrila, Chancellor Palpatine, I'm also glad to see both of you safe. I'm sorry to learn that you are victim of this" Padme sincerely said and everyone could see she was afraid, but more importantly for Padme she hopes Ani was safe.</p><p>Palpatine asked with assurance "now how are we going to escape?"</p><p>Utrila looked around to see if the magnaguards are looking at them and fortunately they aren't so the Twi'lek close her eyes. Both politicians wonder what was she doing. Utrila always carried a beacon in case for situation like this. Even if her hand are bound, with the Force she clicked the beacon. Padme and Palpatine didn't say anything, but they now knew what she was doing. It was done in a neck of time as they heared metallical footstep, Palpatine was calm but the other two gulp until they saw Grievous looking pathetic. He was barely walking while coughing and coughing.</p><p>Grievous non deliberately snarled in rage "curse Windu! He is going to..... cough cough..... pay the next time I see him!"</p><p>Padme was surprise as she thought he was a droid, but her dread feelings still took the edge over everything else. Utrila had an idea what master Windu did, but choose not to comment on this. She was also afraid, but she needed to know what’s going on. However the general didn't turn to them yet and an hologram of Dooku appears in his hand. Utrila had admired Dooku for his Knowledge and skills and still couldn't believe he had betrayed them.</p><p>"Count, the mission is a success." Grievous reported before coughing.</p><p>Dooku clearly didn't care about his lungs and ignored it as if it was nothing "Good, I see the Chancellor hasn't been harmed, which makes me impressed even more. However...."</p><p>Dooku frowned "I see you have Jedi master Utrila and senator Amidala with you." He questionned, but with a tone that suggest scolding.</p><p>Grievous was about to bust In rage, but control himself "I captured Utrila because.... I want to humiliate her"</p><p>Utrila admitted that if that was his goal, then it work because now the twi'lek felt she had failed her dead brothers and sisters and she got captured as well, but did not noticed his hesitation in his tone. In true, Grievous respected the twi'lek for her bravery, but he didn't know why he captured her in the first place. Grievous asked himself if he had gone soft, sparing two Jedis in the same day. <em>'No not in the slightest, I'm the bane of the Jedis and they will always fear me.'</em> He thought in contemplation.</p><p>He cough and continue his explication "As for Amidala.... It's for....personal reasons."</p><p>The prisoners and Dooku raised an eyebrow. However, Dooku brush his skepticism aside and order him "It matters not anyway, good now return immediatly to the Invisible Hand and wait for me there."</p><p>Grievous knew this would happen eventually and now for the first time he was going to do the unthinkable</p><p>"with all due respect Count, I cannot now, I have business to do which concerns Amidala."</p><p>"Now it's not the time for your business nor do we care. Lord Sidious plans must be carried out from A to Z. You are returning to your ship." Dooku scolded him.</p><p>For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Grievous was angry, but the three prisoners mentally told themselves that it didn’t take much to make him angry in the first place. Grievous cough before replying to his superior</p><p>"I refuse! I won’t go back until I'm done with my business. You may not care, but I do very much."</p><p>Dooku warned darkly "general... do not make me -"</p><p>Grievous had enough and close his holocron. The prisoners were in shock, they never thought he would disobey his master at all. Utrila wonder what's going on, Padme's anxiety increased even more as she wonder what kind shady business she is going to be subject of. Even Palpatine didn't expect this, he is mentally in rage, because he had an idea why even if he is not sure and for that he thought all the cyborg's emotions were erased except for anger. <em>'Curse you Grievous, you are suppose to follow my plans. Now I have to think of alternative solutions'</em> Palpatine thought.</p><p>Meanwhile the council prepare their rescue plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well this is the end of chapter 1. What do you think his secret motive is?</p><p> </p><p>constructive criticisms are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. so uncivilized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace Windu heard a signal from his own beacon and realized that the signal comes from Utrila. He went to the giant holo-terminal to communicate with everyone and Shaak Ti was with him. She said with guilt</p><p>"I'm sorry master Windu, it's because of my incompetence that Grievous was able to capture three people"</p><p>Windu replied without showing emotions, but with a hint of compassion in his tone "It's not your fault master Ti, Grievous is simply too powerful. Nobody will put the blame on you nor in anybody. You all did your best and that's what count."</p><p>"but-"</p><p>"do not fret, master Utrila had manage to launch her signal from her beacon. We know where there are. You have nothing to regret."</p><p>"Thank you master Windu"</p><p>he nodded and open the giant holo-terminal. Kenobi, Skywalker, Yoda and Tiin's hologram appears. Obi-Wan asked</p><p>"is everyone safe?"</p><p>Shaak Ti shook her head "unfortunately no, Grievous had killed two Jedis, for some reason he let me live and he abducted the Chancellor, senator Amidala and master Utrila"</p><p>Anakin silently grithed his teeth and only Obi-Wan noticed.</p><p>"You have nothing to regret master Ti, Grievous is simply stronger than expected and we needed to be more than one to beat him unless this is master Windu or master Yoda" Obi-Wan stated to comfort the togruta.</p><p>Everyone nodded and agreed this was no ones fault. Yoda however said "master Windu, news you bring, have you?"</p><p>"yes master Yoda, master Utrila send me a signal from her beacon" Mace stated bluntly.</p><p>Anakin smiled at the news "wait, so that means we know where they are, what are we waiting for, let's get him once it for all!"</p><p>"I admire your enthousiasm Skywalker and I agree" Windu stated</p><p>"Yes shall go, Skywalker and master Kenobi. Return here, master Tiin will" Yoda added.</p><p>Everyone agreed to the decisions and Mace finished the meeting by saying  "may the Force be with you, young Skywalker and master Kenobi. End transmission"</p><p>the holograms vanish afterward. Anakin and Obi-Wan were on a dead Separatist ship and they went to their starfighter along with two squads of clones and two republican ships. Anakin tried to convince himself that Grievous was a droid and asked his master while driving his starfighter</p><p>"master, can we just kill Grievous? He is only a droid and he kidnapped Padme"</p><p>"He is still organic and no, unless he doesn’t give the choice, we will only apprehend him." Obi-Wan replied, concerned at his apprentice usual brash attitude.</p><p>He continued "I understand about Padme, but Grievous will pay for his crimes in a trial"</p><p>Anakin replied "fair enough" and they drived with their squads at the signal.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>In Grievous's ship, everyone was silent. Palpatine tried to provoke him in order to make him return to his ship. He said with a smug, knowing full well he won’t get hurt</p><p>"Well well, I never expected the lapdog to not obey his master, droid"</p><p>Grievous turned to him and growled in rage "you are lucky I'm not allowed to chop your limbs Chancellor, now shut up before I snap your neck"</p><p>"Oh please, we all know I'm way too important for that, coughing droid"</p><p>"DON'T CALL ME A DROID!"</p><p>Utrila told the Chancellor to not anger him more in which he agreed to her request, much to his chagrin that his taunt didn't work. Utrila admited that he was right to be angry when he was called a mindless droid. Grievous coughed, then returned to his thinking. How strange, right now he was starting to remember his organic life. He remembered the question Utrila asked earlier</p><p>
  <strong>"what are you fighting for?"</strong>
</p><p>He shook his head, saying to himself that he fight for the Jedi extermination, for his master’s wishes. His thinking shifted to a woman who was wearing simple clothes and bandages, she was wearing a skull mask and had black long hair.</p><p>He accidently silently said "Ronderu…"</p><p>The three prisoners raised an eyebrow at that. Utrila asked herself <em>'what was that?’</em> Fear is soon replaced with curiosity for the twi'lek so she boldly asked</p><p>"what did you say?"</p><p>He turned and glare at her, then he cough before saying "nothing you need to know Jedi scum"</p><p>Padme asked while shaking "wh..where are we going?"</p><p>"There is a ghost pirate ship very at those coordinates. A powerful crimelord wants you for reasons I don't know nor do I care. Cough cough so do not worry, I won't kill you. Unless of course they are lying about what I want, so you better pray they aren't"</p><p>Being sold as a slave didn't calmed Padme at all, if anything she prefer death over being a slave, but since the moment Anakin entered her life she was ready to endure a lifetime of beating if that allow her to see her husband. Utrila noticed they were closing to the ghost ship and sense the General rather impatient, so she asked curiously</p><p>"what do you want from them?"</p><p>"If all goes smoothly, you will see" Grievous replied coldly.</p><p>He doesn't like revealing too much about himself to strangers like that. Palpatine, knowing now full well what the cyborg desire, wanted to taunt him a bit more, but on second thought refrained to do so as that could blow away his cover. Utrila close her eyes to feel the Force and hope to get answers and getting rescued. Grievous took his com-link and open it and a hood man appeared.</p><p>Grievous said "I have Amidala and I’m closing to your ship"</p><p>"good I’m glad you kept your end of the bargin" the hood man replied with satisfaction.</p><p>"where is Ronderu ?" Grievous replied furiously.</p><p>Utrila and Padmé couldn’t believe it <em>‘so this Ronderu is a person. Even Grievous has someone dear to him’</em> the twi’lek thought. <em>‘of course, it has to be her’</em> Palpatine thought, not surprise at all. The hood man showed a handcuffed kaleesh woman to Grievous and she had a tape on her mouth, however the three prisoners couldn’t see her as the back of Grievous was facing them.<em> ‘My soon to be wife … I will free you’</em> Grievous recognize and thought, and nodded to him.</p><p>However the man said "now that you are close to us…" he took his sword and beheaded th hostage</p><p>"NO!" Grievous growled and was about to cried.</p><p>The three prisoners heard a sword behead somebody. Utrila concluded the mysterious Ronderu was the victime. For once, she felt pity for the general. She sensed grief, vengeance and sadness.</p><p>Grievous screamt to the man with rage "you will pay for what you have done scum!"</p><p>"I don’t think so, you were fooled from the beginning, because this Ronderu was just an hologram. She died at the same place you found her dead. Now Amidala and you are going to die. End transmission"</p><p>then starfights came out from the big ghost ship and attack Grievous’s ship. Utrila and Padme were scared, especially at the revelation that the supposed hostages trade was a trap.<em> ‘Well well what are you going to do?’</em> Palpatine thought. Grievous went to the pilot seat and tossed the magnaguard away, telling it to keep an eye on the prisoners. He pilote the ship with ease and shoot down some pirate starfighters after some maneuver. Grievous pilote to the entrance of the big ship and shoot down the barrier. They entered the ship and Grievous went to the prisoners</p><p>"Jedi scum, you are coming with me and do not hope to betray me, because you are going to die by the pirates otherwise. Magnaguards and Amidala are coming as well. The old man is staying here"</p><p>Utrila and Padme nodded and they took their weapons and fought the pirates with Grievous. They were no match for the trio deflecting and slicing for melee weapon users and shooting for Padmé, however the hood man had enough of this nonsense and went to them along with a twi’lek and a trandoshan who were the most skilled. The magnaguards were no match againts the twi’lek and trandoshan, but the trio were able to deflect or protect themselves. The hood man skillfully shot a tranquilizer to Padme, feeling the trio would have some uses later. Grievous and Utrila noted those three were not ordinary pirate and, especially the hood man, was capable of taking down Jedi. Utrila employed form V Shi En to block the blasters and protect the unconscious Padme. Grievous couldn’t go to the offensive, because the three remaining pirates were too skilled and they were scather enough that they cover each other, so the duo can only defend themselves and that fustrated Grievous to no end. The twi’lek shot the Jedi, but she was able to block it, but while the trandoshan was occupying Grievous, the diversion of the twi’lek allowed the hood man to shoot her in her blindspot with the tranquilizer, leaving only Grievous conscious. However, now having no one to defend, it allowed Grievous to go to the offensive and managed to kill the twi’lek with a combinaison of Ataru and his four arms, but both survivors took the oppotunity to position themselves to the cyborg’s blindspot and shoot a special tranquilizer that are made with similar materials as the gungan’s spears. Grievous had anticapated this however and jumped just in time, but the hood man was one step ahead and shoot again at the kaleesh warrior’s feet. Grievous had finally being neutralize with his last thought being sorry for his failure. The two survivors smirked and while they were about to picked up their target, the hood man said</p><p>"ah! a warrior that good with the sword, end up getting beaten by a blaster. So uncivilized"</p><p>Before they can fully rejoice, republic ships came and entered to the hangar.  Anakin, Obi-Wan and squads of clones came out and the older Jedi screamed</p><p>"in the name of the Republic,  you two are under arrest. Surrender and fair trial awaits for you"</p><p>"Never!" The hood man replied.</p><p>He took his gun to kill them, however the clones were faster had the sheer number advantage and kill the two smugglers. Rex already rescued the chancellor, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to the inconscious Padme and B'ink Utrila respectively. The stun was powerful and they will wake up at least tomorrow. After the duo looked at Grievous who lied inconscious as well.</p><p>Anakin said with a sigh of relieve "well on the bright side, nobody died and we won’t have to fight him"</p><p>"I couldn't agree more, now let's handcuff him before he wakes up as well" Obi wan replied.</p><p>Anakin nodded and the two transport Grievous to the ship while some clones transport the women. Everyone were in the ship and they departed back to Coruscant. Anakin asked while holding Padme</p><p>"Chancellor, are you alright?"</p><p>"Of course, Anakin. Look not a single scratch my friend"</p><p>"I'm sorry for our incompetence." Obi-Wan sincerely said.</p><p>The chancellor wave him off with his hand "pff fret not, Grievous is not easy to handle, by the way shouldn't we kill him now? He is right now defenseless."</p><p>"No Chancellor, it is not the Jedi's way and such even him must have a fair trial" Obi-Wan firmly stated.</p><p>"we will discuss this matter on a meeting, for now I suggest everyone relax" Palpatine responded while chuckling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone couldn't agree more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I know how Grievous got captured felt weak, but I wanted to do something different than lightsaber fight. Besides, I had to insert the "so uncivilized" part, because glory to prequel memes XD and because it will have an impact in future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strange dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now the rest of the story will featured Grievous in prison, well maybe until near the end. However, times to times there will be some action. So sorry if I did disappoint you if you were expecting more action and fights in the story.</p><p>now that has been said, have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B'ink Utrila was in a lust jungle with a beautiful green on the leafs and herbs, hearing only birds and insects. It was a sunny day and she walked while admiring it's vegetation.</p><p>"Where Am I?" the twi'lek asked herself.</p><p>Loving the peacefull atmosphere, she wonder if she could one day tell the younglings about her experience. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette hiding in the forest. At first she was cautious, as she couldn't discern properly the shape and the Jedi was about to unleashed her lightsaber to defend herself, until the silhouette reveal itself and the twi'lek saws a red scales skin being and it's wearing a skeleton mask. Judging by it's shape, he is male and he has golden piercing eyes. B'ink noticed they look menacing at first glance, but by looking between the lines, in reality these eyes look smoothing, charming even that the twi'lek slightly blush. She mentally slap herself as to why she was feeling that way to one she doesn't even know. In a flash, the man's charming eyes shifted to killer eyes, took his rifle and aimed at her. B'ink Utrila tried to take her lightsaber in panic, but too late the shot has been launched and knocked her down on the ground. Before consciousness slips away, she saw the red reptilian fighting againts a giant mantis while not caring about her body. It was as if she didn’t exist and she fell inconscious.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>B'ink Utrila wokes up in the infirmiry as if she had a nightmare. Frankly, the twi'lek considered if it was indeed a nightmare, but she could remember the whole ordeal about Grievous and the attack on Coruscant. Obi-Wan entered her room to greet her with a smile </p><p>"B’ink, nice to see you awake. We were worry if the stun was more powerful than Padme's one"</p><p>"Obi-Wan, how long I was inconscious? How does senator Amidala fare?" Utrila ask while pondering.</p><p>"About one day only and Amidala is doing fine right now" Obi-Wan once again smile "In fact she ask me to send her regard to you. Anakin and the council send their best wishes as well"</p><p>A medical droid came to check on it's patient "Master Utrila, my data confirm you are stable right now and you can leave the infirmiry whenever you wish" The droid reported monotonally.</p><p>The duo both nodded and they started picking Utrila's stuff and Jedi's robe to get het dress and they got out of the infirmiry. While they were walking towards the temple, Utrila’s smile returned to neutral and asked her friend</p><p>"What will happen to general Grievous?"</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed "Hum, naturally he will receive trial, but we need information on the count and the famous darth Sidious so the council gives us some time to interrogate him before sending him to trial"</p><p>Utrila sighed as well "I suppose this is the mercy we can give him"</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled "you are right on that. Now I'm going right now to interrogate him"</p><p>Utrila wanted answers from the prisoner, so she stated "I will tag along with you"</p><p>"out of question B’ink" Obi-Wan replied with hint of concern "you haven't recover yet and you need to rest, since the academy will restart soon and not counting what did Grievous did to you..."</p><p>"thank you my friend for you concern, but all the more reason to come and what kind of instructor would I be if something like that traumatize me forever" she replied professionally.</p><p>In truth, she would have normally leave the interrogations to Obi-Wan since interrogation wasn’t in her field, but after the incident with the pirates, her disgust towards him had change for curiosity. Before, she thought he was simply a mindless droid or a paychopath cyborg, but now she possibly saw him in a different light and maybe by learning why he hates the Jedis and the Republic, they can change for the better. However she won’t make a judgment before the first day of interrogations is over. Obi-Wan replied</p><p>"very well, but if you don’t feel good, you can leave whenever you see fit"</p><p>"Thank you dear friend" the twi'lek replied.</p><p>Both of them have a very good relationship, in fact they were friends since they were little. While going to the prison, Utrila decided to confess about her dream</p><p>"you know, I had a dream just before I woke up"</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow "now I'm curious, can you tell me?"</p><p>"Of course, the dream is about me wandering in a planet that is probably Kalee"</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned "Kalee? why this planet of all of the others in the existance? How did you conclude it was Kalee?"</p><p>Utrila was thoughtful "because I met a kaleesh warrior, and you know they have masks and look like reptiles"</p><p>Utrila stated, while intentionally ommiting her blush and how she found the man's eyes charming. She didn't want to look stupid and besides having this kind of feeling wasn't the Jedi's way.</p><p>"Fair, you can continue" Obi-Wan stated,</p><p>Utrila gladly continued "I got shot by the man, but it was as if the shot wasn't for me. I was like a ghost to them. The last thing I saw before waking up, was a lying kaleesh woman and a giant mantis with a gun"</p><p>"Well thats..... odd to say the least" Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Utrila sighed "indeed, perhaps I think they were Yam'riies"</p><p>"possible, but perhaps you were just tired and you were thinking of weird things?" Obi-Wan said while contempling the view.</p><p>Utrila laughed "perhaps it's just silly"</p><p>They arrive to the prison and saw Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. Windu said "welcome back master Utrila. I hope you rest well?"</p><p>"Thank you master Windu, I presume you two are here for interrogations?"</p><p>"Yes master Utrila, althougth I'm here just in case something is wrong, not for asking questions" Fisto said while laughing.</p><p>Utrila looked at Grievous who is still inconscious "well looks like we will have to wait"</p><p>"I'm not so sure, look" Obi-Wan replied.</p><p>"Ron....de..ru?" Grievous unintentionally whispered and make everyone else perplex.</p><p> </p><p>Grievous saw only black, total darkness. still recollecting and trying to comprehend the hood man's proposal. How could he forgot his Ronderu until the scam both bounty hunters made, thinking only war and destruction. It is at this moment that he saw Ronderu, standing in front of him. Grievous beg while leaning his arm in front</p><p>"Ron....de..ru?"</p><p>unaware that his visitors heard him. She turned to face him and the cyborg could see her radiant smile since she didn't have her mask "time to wake up honey" she lastly stated before disappearing and flash of light makes him slowly waking up. After he truly woke up, Grievous distinguished four Jedis with him "great!" He murmured to himself. They have to be the ones whom he hate the most. Windu, the one who crushed his lungs, Fisto the one who kill Gor, Kenobi his nemesis and Utrila the one who ironically captured him in turn. Obi-Wan spoke first</p><p>"Hello there! Nice to see you have finish your nap"</p><p>"Indeed, get up" Fisto ordered.</p><p>Utrila turned to Fisto. Grievous didn't reacted at all that made Kenobi rised an eyebrow and Windu was perplexed as well. Utrila and Fisto are neutral and he suddenly remembered how cowardly they capture him. As if the switch is on, he furiously snapped and snarled</p><p>"General Kenobi and Fisto! you are bold ones!"</p><p>he coughed and start to run towards them in fury, trying to break the transparent door. Utrila had the reflex to step back out of fear and the others didn't lose their composure, but they were shaken a little bit. Grievous continue throwing insults</p><p>"Jedi scums, I will kill you! cowards! You will pay! you are hypocrites! Monsters! Get out of my sight!"</p><p>Windu, Obi-Wan and Fisto looked at each other as if asking what was he talking about. Utrila however didn't knew the exact circumstances, but knew he somehow wasn't lying and his vengeance must have been in relation with Ronderu. Fisto signal the clones to send a shock from Grievous's collar and the Twi'lek turn around, not having the stomach to witness this. She knews why it had to be done, but for all his mass Jedi murdered he commited, she believe he didn't deserve to suffer, not after the incident on at the ghost ship. Grievous calmed down which allowed Kenobi to speak</p><p>"well now that you won’t cause any more harm, we can start the interrogations. Why did you attempt to capture chancellor Palpatine?"</p><p>Grievous replied with hatred "I won’t tell you anything"</p><p>"Darth Sidious and Dooku isn't?" Windu replied.</p><p>"You know the answers. You shouldn't ask obvious questions. Cough cough"</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed for now he won’t talk about the Count and Sidious so he asked another question.</p><p>"Grievous, why did you abduct the senator Amidala and my friend here?"</p><p>"I won’t tell you anything Kenobi! cough cough you are all just wasting your time"</p><p>Utrila knew the reasons for Amidala, but why didn't he kill her during their confrontation? Windu said</p><p>"well let's ask out friend then, master Utrila, do you know why?"</p><p>Grievous mumured to himself "shit! I shouldn't have brought her"</p><p>As for her, she could tell everything, but something inside her is telling this is not the right thing to do. It would be a violation to his private life and that's something she could accept from Grievous. To Grievous's surprise, she chose to lie</p><p>"no master Windu, I have no idea"</p><p>Only Obi-Wan noticed her lie since they are really good friends, but chose to not say anything because he wanted to know her reasons first before making a decision.</p><p>"Well, I guess the interrogations would be for another time" Fisto remarked while smiling.</p><p>"I agree, we are holding a meeting in one hour. Master Utrila, you shall assist as well" Windu stated, devoid of emotion.</p><p>Utrila smiled "It would be an honor master Windu"</p><p>Both Windu and Fisto departed to the council room and Grievous was smirking inside, believing he could be at peace.... until he noticed only Fisto and Windu left.</p><p>Obi-Wan asked "why did you lie?"</p><p>Utrila looked surprise "you were able to notice?"</p><p>"Of course, I know your quirks when you lie, but that can wait."</p><p>"I promise I will tell you why, but can you wait outside of the prison room? I wish to speak to Grievous in private"</p><p>Utrila asked while staying stoic. Grievous was intrigued, but it didn't change his mood. He didn't want see anyone period. Obi-Wan was also curious, but since she promised she would explain he had no reason to refuse, besides she has his trust as a friend and collegue and knows in no way she would free him.</p><p>"As you wish my friend, but don't hesitate to leave if things get out of hand" Obi-Wan smiled.</p><p>Utrila laughed "thank you very much. You know, you haven't change since we were younglings"</p><p>"I will take it as a compliment" Kenobi replied and left towards the exit.</p><p>Utrila turned to Grievous and the cyborg do the same "What do you want woman? Cough cough I already said I won’t answer your questions regarding our plans" He barked in anger.</p><p>Utrila was calmed and emotionless "Grievous, what do you fight for?"</p><p>Grievous was perplex at that question and certainly didn't expect it. He quickly regained his composure and answer to this stupid question</p><p>"I fight for Dooku's and Sidious plans. For the Confederacy! Are you happy now?!" He growled in anger.</p><p>The twi'lek shook her in sadness "no, I don't care about their goals" she points his chest, "What do you want to accomplish that will make you happy? Not Sidious, not Dooku, but you"</p><p>Grievous was at loss of words, he certainly didn't expect her to care that much about him. Grievous thought <em>'no, thats impossible. Realistically, a Jedi would never care about it's killer right?'</em> About the question Grievous answer with the first thing in his mind</p><p>"my purpose is to kill all Jedis. I hate them! They wronged me! and they will -"</p><p>he realize he has said a bit too much so he shut up. Utrila sighed and tried to guess the rest of his unfinished sentence</p><p>"pay for Ronderu's fates?"</p><p>Grievous stayed silent. What does she think to accomplish by being good to her, unless....Grievous screamt in anger</p><p>"you won’t know anything, your deceptions won’t work with me woman" he coughed and continued "now leave! You are just wasting time."</p><p>Once again, the outburst made Utrila step back out of reflex, but then recompose herself and turned to leaves</p><p>"very well, have a good day general"</p><p>she left, but just before she reached her friend she muttered to herself</p><p> </p><p>"Grievous...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B'ink Utrila was walking towards the exit of the prison where the blonde man was waiting.</p>
<p>"So, how was your conversation with our friend?" Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>Utrila closed her eyes and said "frankly, he wasn't too keen, perhaps another day"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan asked again "so why did you lie?"</p>
<p>"Ah, thats because he reveal me something personal which is not related to war and he doesn't really share in general with strangers so I feel it's the correct thing to do to keep his secret" Utrila admited</p>
<p>"Fair, but wait are you saying that the capture of Amidala was for personal matters and had nothing to do with Dooku and Sidious?" Obi-Wan replied with curiosity but understanding her way of thinking.</p>
<p>Utrila nodded and Obi-Wan chuckled "you sound like my master."</p>
<p>Utrila laughed "just like you, I always look up to master Jinn, he is my role model and it is because of him that I chose to follow the will of the Force rather than the Order. concerning Grievous, the final mystery is why he didn't kill me instead of abducting me"</p>
<p>"strange indeed. He is sometimes a living mystery" Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>They joined the the council room, where everyone was there including Anakin and the hologram of Palpatine. B'ink Utrila and Anakin are the only ones standing while the others took a seat. Anakin gaves his best regard to Utrila and in turn she thanks him for rescueing them.</p>
<p>Everyone calm down to let Chancellor Palpatine talked "Hello everyone, first of all I would like to say thank you to master Kenobi and his apprentice Skywalker for rescueing us from the grip of that heartless monster."</p>
<p>everyone nodded in approval, Utrila didn't agree that Grievous is heartless, but refrain from thinking anything about her objection because Saesee Tiin was there. However she was the first one clap for both Kenobi and Skywalker's work and everyone follow the initiative of the lethan twi'lek.</p>
<p>Palpatine continued "Now that Grievous has been apprehended, only Dooku remain and I declare that Grievous's trial will be held simultanously with the count, so we can settle everything at once"</p>
<p>Everyone nodded and Windu stated "we must place someone in charge of him to interrogate"</p>
<p>"Indeed master Windu" Palpatine replied.</p>
<p>Mundi asked "then who is going to volonteer? Because I don't want to deal with him at all"</p>
<p>"True" said Kit Fisto and almost everyone get into a debate. Meanwhile Utrila close her eyes to feel the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark side cloud everything she wanted to see, but she still manage to see a tiny bit of light in the dark clouds and she reached for it with her arms as if she was calling help while drowning. She heard the voice of Qui Gon Jinn calling her</p>
<p>"master Utrila"</p>
<p>she flinched at that. Recognizing his voice, the twi'lek calm down and replied with a smile  "Master Jinn...."</p>
<p>"What will you do about Grievous?"</p>
<p>The female Jedi stayed silent at that question. The logical choice should be to let someone else do it and focus on teaching, but the other choice should be to take the job.<em> 'The General is in pain'</em> a small voice in her gut told her. B'ink Utrila, for all her wisdom, didn’t know the answer to that simple question.</p>
<p>"I don't know master Jinn, please guide me on this dilemma."</p>
<p>"I have three advices for you. Should you follow them, you will have no regrets."</p>
<p>Utrila nodded, urging him to continue</p>
<p>"trust the will of the force.</p>
<p>Distinguish your allies and the others and trust the formers.</p>
<p>More importantly however, trust your instincts and feelings"</p>
<p>B'ink Utrila admitted to herself she didn't expect the final advice. Personal feelings aren't part of the Jedi code right?</p>
<p>Qui Gon finished by stating "I must go now. Your road will be hard, but I know you shall succed Good luck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>B'ink Utrila returned to reality and when she opened her eyes, everyone were looking at her. B'ink was confuse, shaking her head right and left, as if saying whats going on.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan asked "is everything alright, master Utrila? We are still discussing who will get the job, but since-"</p>
<p>"I will do it!" Utrila stated with determination.</p>
<p>Everyone were in shock,</p>
<p>Mace Windu said with compassion "you don't have to do this you know, you and Shaak-Ti deserve a break from the General"</p>
<p>"Thats right, I was willing to take the job" Obi-Wan added.</p>
<p>B'ink Utrila retorted "I understand and thank you for your concern, however it is the Force’s Will to do so. If the Force told me to take the job, I will."</p>
<p>True to be told, it was thanks to Qui Gon's advices that allowed her to make a decision. Her personnal feelings is interested in the kaleesh warrior and somehow she knew he will be important in the future.</p>
<p>Palpatine chuckled and says "well well, it seems someone is very strong indeed. Very well, you will be in charge of him until the day of his trial"</p>
<p>Everyone could agree on that.</p>
<p>Mace Windu finished by saying "master Kenobi and young Skywalker, we will inform both of you when the time has come to capture Dooku. In the meantime do not give up and that apply to everyone else in this room"</p>
<p>He looked at the red twi'lek with a neutral expression in his face</p>
<p>"as for you master Utrila, the class will begin tomorrow, so rest and prepare your class until then".</p>
<p>Palpatine finished by saying "everyone are dismissed" and the hologram was gone.</p>
<p>Shaak-Ti came to B'ink and said</p>
<p>"you know, I admire your dedication and strenght. I believe no one would take that kind of job after being beaten by the same person"</p>
<p>"thank you Shaak Ti. You know I still never understand why he let the both of us alive"</p>
<p>"me neither....... you know, when I look into his eyes, there was anger, but pain and sorrow as well."</p>
<p>Utrila never noticed this, but after the event with the pirates  it makes sense. She stopped to turn to face the togruta and said</p>
<p>"that's.... interesting. Perhaps I look more into him"</p>
<p>Shaak-Ti wisely adviced "you are a kind one, but don't overwork yourself. Grievous still shouldn't be a priority and you can always rely on us if things becomes unbearable"</p>
<p>Utrila smiled "Thank you Shaak, I will keep your advice in mind. Now time to see Grievous"</p>
<p>"fair and good luck my friend"</p>
<p>Both depart in their own direction and Utrila's face became stoic once again, brassing herself for the angry guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of which, Grievous didn't really fare well. He contemplate how he showed weakness during the space battle and now he paid the price of being in cells. He lowly cursed to himself 'Damn you Grievous, why did you capture the twi'lek? All of this could have been avoided if you didn't took her!' He punched the solid glass door and the trooper electrocute him.</p>
<p>"Calm down droid or else I shall continue" the clones stated.</p>
<p>The electroshock wasn't in high voltage at all since the Republic doesn't want to harm the prisoners, but it tickle enough to be annoying and those electro collar are for violent people like Grievous. Grievous tried to calm himself down, but it was hard. He heard footstep coming to his direction and mentally facepalm himself, because he knew who she was.</p>
<p>"What do you want Twi'lek?" the kaleesh warrior growled and coughed.</p>
<p>B'ink Utrila stayed stoic at the threat and simply replied "I came to tell you that I will be in charge of you, at least until your trial, which is soon"</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Grievous replied in a tone that suggest he was fed up.</p>
<p>".... why didn't you kill me?" Utrila simply suggested.</p>
<p>"I have nothing to say to you Jedi scum" Grievous replied.</p>
<p>He knew why he had spared her, but he didn’t want her to give satisfaction. The better question she should had asked was why did he captured her instead of letting her in Coruscant. Deciding he had enough, he said with spite</p>
<p>"you are just wasting time, begone. I don't know what you are seeking, but you won’t have it Jedi scum."</p>
<p>Instead of frightening B'ink, she looked at him with pity, which Grievous wasn't sure why</p>
<p>"why do you hate the Jedi so much?"</p>
<p>"Why do you care?!"</p>
<p>Utrila dare put a hand on the door cell "because I genuinely want to know what went wrong, obviously if the Jedi order was perfect, Grievous wouldn't exist. So I want to know your story and calm your grief, anger and hatred" B'ink sincerely stated.</p>
<p>"I doubt it, Jedi are all the same" B'ink sighed and resigned for today since the General didn't want to open up to her.</p>
<p>She asked before leaving "at least can tell me where do you come from?"</p>
<p>Grievous growled, making clear the discussion was over for today. Utrila didn't expect an answer either, but instead of being discourage, she was more determined to learn about him. She left him alone for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grievous, now alone, thought about the whole conversation and a voice in his mind told him<em> 'let her heal you'</em>. He shook his head <em>'she is a Jedi, so no way she wants to care about me'</em> He thought. Grievous looked inside his lightsaber shealth to take something that not even Dooku was aware, but to his surprise it was gone.<br/>
<br/>
B'ink walked outside the temple to take fresh air and out of nowhere, she saw in the streets two lost pictures. The Jedi frown and picked up the pictures, but since it is late she goes back to the temple for tomorrow. It will be a big day after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: did you know B'ink Utrila shared similar views with Qui Gon Jinn? And such choose to believe in the Force rather than the order. In legend, those two had no relation whatsover, but since they shared similar views, I headcanon that Qui Gon was a role model to her despite not having a padawan-master relationship. </p>
<p>Since school is restarting, the updates might be less frequent. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the twi'lek's first class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating for a while, but like I said, school did restart so yeah enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>B'ink Utrila went to her class to teach the younglings. She is particulary fond of the role of teacher and younglings are adorable. The twi'lek wondered about the pictures she found yesturday, but she will pay close attention another time. While waiting for the younglings to take their place, B’ink was thinking about a lot of think, Grievous being one of them. He was quite mysterious, because nobody knew who he really was.</p>
<p>"Ms Utrila, all you right? we are all calm now" a young mirialan asked to his teacher which shook her back to reality.</p>
<p>B'ink smiled "nothing to worry about Pit. We can indeed start."</p>
<p>Pit nodded and sit with his friends. B'ink takes a deep breath and asked "I hope everyone haven't been injured during the attack on Coruscant?"</p>
<p>Every kids talked at the same time until she has enough and with the force, makes a table levitate which made everyone silent. B'ink carefully put back the table and gently said, but with a tone of scolding "attack or not, the rules are the same. If you have something to say, rise your hand".</p>
<p>A young human girl raised her hand and B'ink gave her permission "Master Utrila, we were all hiding together ready to defend againts the big evil robot, but nobody got injured because no one came to us."</p>
<p>B'ink sighed in relief "that was wise of you Laika, I'm proud of all of you for your good behavior." The kids are laughing and were eager to return to their routine.</p>
<p>"All right, can someone recite me the Jedi code?"</p>
<p>There is a silence, with a mix of them not wanting to answer and those who completly forgot the code. Utrila chose a youngling at random "Viridian, recite me the code" the teacher ordered.</p>
<p>The talz was silent for a moment until he tried. Surprisingly he could speak basic "emotion....." he stopped as he tried to remember. Utrila decided to help him</p>
<p>"yet....what?"</p>
<p>"Peace?"</p>
<p>"Very good Viridian, can you continue?" The youngling stayed silent, suggesting that he can't.</p>
<p>Utrila sighed "emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Passion, yet serinity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force" Utrila explained.</p>
<p>Her students nodded and so Utrila continued "tomorrow I will ask you once again the Jedi code. If you cannot answer, all of you will be stuck in cleaning duty"</p>
<p>Everyone pouted, but they are determined to memorize it. The rest of the class went well for the rest of the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palpatine was in his chamber and still rage about how Grievous desobeyed his orders for a stupid dead woman. Now his plans were ruined and was thinking what he is going to do. <em>'Stupid fool, my plan are ruin thanks to you. If I could, I would have fried you for such insolence!'</em> Palpatine bitterly darkly thought. Palpatine suddenly rose his head as if a revelation from God solved all his problems. He smirked darkly, finally having a plan B that will served Grievous's punishment, end the war and the elimination of the Jedi. He rose from his chair while putting his hood, took his holo-com and contact his apprentice. Dooku appearred as a hologram and he rightfully wasn't please with the whole ordeal, not to mention he didn't know what’s going on besides Grievous got capture.</p>
<p>"Lord Tyranus, I assume you already know a little bit whats going on?" Sidious asked gravely.</p>
<p>"My lord, yes I know that the General got capture, but what exactly happened?"</p>
<p>"Grievous got emotionnal, thinking he could see his dead lover by taking Amidala in hostage."</p>
<p>Dooku frowned "now now, this is what he was hiding from me, I was sure we killed his memories of the past to focus his hatred."</p>
<p>"It seems there was some left, however now this has no importance. Our next plan will be your plan."</p>
<p>Dooku smiled "oh, I'm flattered my lord. Is it operation self destruct?"</p>
<p>Sidious grinned "Yes, now stay in the Invisible hand. I will send Kenobi and Anakin to you"</p>
<p>Dooku bowed "of course my lord, when they are coming?"</p>
<p>"In one week at most, but be ready at anytime. Also do not hurt Anakin."</p>
<p>"Very well, ah it will be a fitting punishment for the General."</p>
<p>Sidious laughed "I agree, now end transmission" The hologram vanish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grievous was furious and fear took his stomach. Where were his precious pictures. He would have asked a clone, but didn't want them to know he was carrying personnal items, so he decide to asked indirectly "clone!" a clone who was patrolling cames to him and said</p>
<p>"what do you want droid?"</p>
<p>Grievous tried his best to ignore the "droid" part and asked "do you know who took my weapons from me?" It is followed by a cough.</p>
<p>"why do you want to know?" Grievous ignored his question and continued</p>
<p>"Did he took anything else besides my weapon?"</p>
<p>The clone paused, he certainly didn't expected the question and wonder what other think could he had for a droid.</p>
<p>"you're lucky droid, because I was the one who took your stuff and as for your question, I only took your weapons. Besides what can a droid have that isn't a weapon?"</p>
<p>The clone didn't wait for an answer and left to continue his patrol. Grievous was at least relieve that his pictures aren't in the clones possession, which leaves to his next question. Where did he lost them? Suddenly, he felt a famillar presence and not a welcome one from his point of view. He saw a beautiful red twi'lek in Jedi's robe coming to his direction and yes, he admitted she was beautiful.</p>
<p>"I won’t tell you anything Jedi...cough cough" Grievous growled at her. B'ink was still a little bit calm, now used to his tantrum and replied professionally</p>
<p>"It won’t be necessary, we know were the Count is"</p>
<p>Grievous was perplex "How do you where is he?"</p>
<p>"Ki Adi Mundi in Kamino had interrogate a separastist droid who was close to Dooku."</p>
<p>Grievous rolled his eyes, he absolutely hate the droids, deeming only the magnaguards and droidekas competent. B'ink Utrila could feel his fustration, but let him vent for himself. She looked at his eyes and remember Shaak Ti's wise words and yet she only find hatred and anger. Utrila is starting to wonder if his anger is truly natural or not. She sensed his hatred could put Sith lord's hatred to shame and yet...  there is a long silence for at least ten minutes.</p>
<p>"a youngling girl called you a big evil robot." Utrila blurted out of nowhere to quench the silence while trying not to laughed. Grievous who was looking at the ground in defeat raised his head and growled, but mentally laughed because how true it was</p>
<p>"she is right"</p>
<p>"Then why did you spared me?"</p>
<p>"I think better question is why did I captured you." Grievous replied bitterly while coughing.</p>
<p>B’ink was speechless, but he continued "and I'm still wondering why, after all it is because of you that I'm right here now. It is certainly not for kindness"</p>
<p>"Utrila frowned "wait so you knew why you spared me?"</p>
<p>Grievous didn’t want her to feel satisfaction so he replied "I won’t tell you anything"</p>
<p>"who is Ronderu?" Grievous became furious once again which disappointed the twi'lek, but understood why.</p>
<p>"I will not tell you and it seems your job will be over soon"</p>
<p>"It doesn’t mean I cannot visite you"</p>
<p>"why would you waste your time with a evil robot?" Grievous asked half sacarsticaly.</p>
<p>Utrila let a small smile "because I know you are not a evil person despite the evidence of the contrary, because otherwise Ronderu wouldn't mean so much to you"</p>
<p>Grievous growled in defeat because he knews she definitively got a point, but... "pfff Jedi are hypocrites in my mind" Grievous said and coughed.</p>
<p>B'ink carefully look at the familiar yellow eyes that she cannot pinpoint where did she see them. The twi'lek paused until an idea pop her head. "Let's make a deal, if I come after your trial, will you at least consider what I have to say?"</p>
<p>Grievous admitted she had some guts, this is one of the reasons he has spared her. However, the stubborned general wasn’t giving in easily "I do not negociate with the Jedi, now get out of my way Jedi scum"</p>
<p>Utrila was hurt by his words, but she had patience so she replied "I won’t give up on you Grievous, the Force guide me there and I will lessen your grief. Good night general."</p>
<p>The Jedi returned to her chamber. Grievous growled in fustration <em>'perhaps does she really care about me...'</em> He shakes his head <em>‘don't be a fool, she is only using you for her own ends'</em>  </p>
<p>
  <em>'I will lessen your grief'</em>
</p>
<p>the smooth, but firm and honest voice rang in his head and he pondered <em>'how do she knows I'm grieving?'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What could be Palpatine and Dooku's plan? let's find out in the next chapters. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally, some action now. deathsticks swings gg :)</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utrila was in her chambers meditating. She had to instruct younglings again this morning and now she was free for the rest of day. "Force, please guide me" She asked the entity, but alas there was no answer. B'ink opened her eyes and having enough of meditation, decided to plunge into the pictures she found some days ago. Maybe they were holding secrets. In the first picture, the twi'lek looked at a familiar Kaleesh man, who weild his rifle and mask, looking peacefully at the sky. B'ink was speechless for a while, how come this is the same kaleesh she had seen in her vision.<em> 'Somehow the Force want me to find him'</em> concluded B'ink. In the second picture, she saw again the same man and a kaleesh woman standing side by side. Utrila noted they looked happy and then again she realised it was the same woman she saw in her dreams, lying dead. "I better start sending a search squad for the man" she said to herself.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Invisible hand, Obi-Wan and Anakin were fighting the droids who blocked the road between Dooku and them. "There is no end, master!" Anakin screamed while the blond man replied with a grin "we have everything under control, look behind you"</p><p>Anakin turned and saw the clones commander duo Rex and Cody with their squad. "Commander Rex, commander Cody, can you hold them off while we size the Count?"asked Anakin while deflecting a blaster bolt.</p><p>"Of course, but are you sure you two will be fine?" asked Rex.</p><p>Obi-Wan replied with a smile "of course, Sith lords are our speciality"</p><p>"Very well sir. Everyone let's cover them!" Cody ordered his men and the fight continue. Of course, the B1 droids being incompetent, didn't notice the Jedi are slipping past them and the duo went towards the chamber where Dooku was. The duo open the door and Dooku turned to then with a smile "I was waiting for you. Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"</p><p>Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and replied "It's over Count, we won’t lose like the last time."</p><p>Anakin did the same and replied with a cocky grin "my power has double since the last time we met Count."</p><p>Dooku ignited his beautiful curved lightsaber and replied "good, twice the pride, double the fall."</p><p>No other words had been said and the fight began. They were singing their blades, and because the count found the blond man's form III mastery remarkable and his defense were almost inpenetrable, the elder man decided to disarmed him once again like in Geonosis with the Force and use it to crush him under the rubbles. It was now Anakin againts Dooku. Anakin used his Djem to attack the elder man, while Dooku dance with his feet thanks to the Makashi style, trying to deflect the heavy blows from Anakin. Both duelist didn't give up anything, Anakin charge with the offensive, trying to exhausted the Dooku while the elder man parried with difficulties the young Jedi’s blows and find a counter attack. Dooku, having enough of the battle, rushed to Anakin to finish him off, but to his surprised Anakin made an unpredictable move by spining 360 degree and managed to disarm the count. He pointed his lightsaber towards the old man after an exhausting fight and said "surrender Count."</p><p>Dooku sighed "very well, I admit defeat"</p><p>Anakin nodded and the clones appears to help them. Cody went to help Obi-Wan while Rex helped Anakin. The clone laughed "Sir, you two just ended the war"</p><p>"this is where the fun begin!" replied Anakin with a smile, but he was tired just like his mentor.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Hours later, B'ink walked with the pictures to see the clones who are off duty in order to send them as a research squad and find the owner. While the Jedi weren't responsable for lost items, the Force told her to do so and B'ink told herself who she was to defy the will of the Force. The twi'lek looked again at the picture and then the other side of it and she saw the name of the Kaleesh warrior.<em> 'Qymaen Jai Sheelal'</em> It was written. B'ink found the name cute, which surprise herself since Qymaen isn't a cute name by sound. <em>'I guess I have weird taste'</em> she thought, not looking in front of her which made her bump to Pit, Laika and Viridian, the inseparable trio younglings. Pit said with excitement "Master Utrila, we have big news"</p><p>Utrila returned to reality and curious she asked "what is it?"</p><p>"The Count had been trapped" Laika continued with a smile.</p><p>"The war is over!" exclame the big Viridian. B'ink was speechless, she even tried to compose herself from the big news.</p><p>"Good news to hear indeed. Do however contain your emotions if you don’t want to fall to the dark side." She scolded them "but it is indeed a time to celebrate, so I do not blame you for being excited."</p><p>"Oh and the big bosses wants to see you" Laika replied. Everyone laughed when she said "big bosses" that B'ink had to correct the little human</p><p>"Laika, it's called the Council."</p><p>"Cun...cille?" The twi'lek laughed</p><p>"No it's Council"</p><p>"Council?" Laika repeated after her</p><p>"yes you got it this time" the instructor replied, being satisfied. Pit, the mirialan, asked "what is Council?"</p><p>"Council is a group of high ranking people that occasionally attend meetings with their peer. In our case, our Council are represented by Jedi masters that are accomplish enough to have a seat. Of course Master Yoda and Master Windu are both part of it"</p><p>"Do you think we can be part of the council one day?" asked the young but big talz.</p><p>"Of course, you just need to work hard and one day you may be recognized" B'ink smiled at the three children. "Hush you three, I have stuff to do. May the Force be with you." Utrila insisted this time since time went fast.</p><p>The trio walked away with energy, wanting to play. B'ink backtracked in order to go to the council room. Inside the elevator, she encounter Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan Kenobi and they greeted each other and chatted until they were in the council room. The instructor is standing in front of the Council while everyone were present, including the hologram of Palpatine.</p><p>"Capture Dooku, master Kenobi and young Skywalker have. Gratitude we must give" Yoda said wisely.</p><p>"Indeed, they have done great" said Kit Fisto.</p><p>"Now what to do we both of the prisoners?" implored Ki Adi Mundi, who is the less forgiving of the group after seeing the atrocity of the duo.</p><p>Palpatine answered "tomorrow, we we held a grand trial for both of them simultanously, so that we don't waste time on the matter" everyone agreed.</p><p>Mace however asked a pertinent question "chancellor, when do you intend to return your emergency powers?" everyone was eyeing Palpatine. B'ink for her part wasn't interested in politics, but even she knews that this was an important matter.</p><p>Palpatine eye them darkly, but chuckled "you worry to much master Windu, I will explain everything once the verdict has been done, but I can garantie you that it will be soon" everyone nodded.</p><p>B'ink wonder why she had been summon here and Windu sensing this explained "master Utrila, we summon you here to thank you for your hard work with the General"</p><p>"It wasn't an easy task, but you stayed strong" Obi-Wan finally said and everyone nodded in approval for her. If the twi'lek's skin wasn't red, a blush would batantly revealed itself. She still was capable of formulating an answer and bowed</p><p>"thank you for your kind words and support everyone"</p><p>Windu simply shrugged as if it isn't a big deal and gaves his directive "you will guide Grievous to his trial tomorrow where he will have to defend himself, after that you are free to go away from him"</p><p>"of course master Windu" Utrila kindly responded.</p><p>"Dismiss, everyone are" Yoda said.</p><p> </p><p>B'ink wanted to do two thing before going to bed, asking the clones and visiting Grievous. She went to the prison since one of her clone member had been reassigned here as a door keeper. She found him guarding the front door and greets him "Good to see you Arh"</p><p>"you too as well general Utrila, what can I do for you?" the twi'lek was gladed that he was still available.</p><p>"Actually Arh, I have a request" she showed some pictures to him. "There is a man who lost those pictures, his name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal and he is kaleesh. If we are lucky, he might be still in Coruscant."</p><p>"So you want me to find the man, very well. However strange as it is, keep the pictures, knowing me I will lose them" the clone commander said and laughed.</p><p>"Very well, you may start tomorrow. Have a good evening Arh" the commander noded and went to retire. Utrila continued her path to the prison in order to see her guest.</p><p> </p><p>Grievous was not impressed with the clones. They were shocking him sometimes for no apparent reason and while it doesn’t hurt him, it was annoying at one point. Grievous growled, he was not in a good mood, because all he could think was the Jedi and how he hate them. Yet for once, he wanted to think about his familly, but couldn't and deeply it hurted him. Grievous heard some footsteps and stared at her "well you haven't disappoint Jedi scum, what do you want?!"</p><p>B'ink stared at him and stayed emotionless. She knews Grievous was always a big angry guy when dealing with him so she wasn't surprise with his attitude.</p><p>She replied "I have a name"</p><p>Grievous replied "you don’t deserve that I call you by your name"</p><p>she sighed "tomorrow will held your trial"</p><p>the general scoffed "about time"</p><p>B'ink was surprise at his reaction and asked "you might be sentence to death"</p><p>"still better than rotting in prison" the twi'lek admitted she would do the same were the situation in reverse. She stood silent for few seconds to evaluate how he would react to the news she will bring next, being only a duel of stares.</p><p>"we have apprehended Count Dooku, you have lost" Grievous was in shock, no way Dooku would have lost, unless it's Skywalker or Kenobi.</p><p>Still Grievous refused to believe he lost "impossible, you are lying twi'lek!" he was about to get up, until the clone shock Grievous.</p><p>"Clone, enough. I know he is our ennemy, but still isn't right to torture our prisoner, please let's remove his collar" the clone stood silent and after that nodded "yes ma am."</p><p>Grievous was again in shock, now he learned Dooku was captured and the twi'lek did defend him, but why? Still he was too much in denial to think about her kindness right now</p><p>"answer me!" he snarled,</p><p>B'ink looked and shooked her head "It's the truth, in fact both of you will be judge at the same time"</p><p>Grievous had to face the harsh reality. He understood they have lost, not even Sidious can turned the tides now. Yes, there is still Nute Gunray, but anybody can deal with them. B'ink admired his determination to win, she believe the Jedi were right and his cause was wrong, but the fact that he didn't seemed to get commited for personal glory made him gained a little bit of respect for her.</p><p>"If you need any-"</p><p>"just go away Jedi, I will see you tomorrow scum" Grievous interrupted her, clearly tired. B'ink sighed and left the cyborg alone wondering when he will talked to her with respect, because she was starting to get tired of hearing "jedi scum". At her quarters, too tired to meditate, she went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Dooku was in his cell and mumured to himself "all according to plan"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh it seems once again, Dooku and Sidious was one step ahead of the Jedi. What could the plan be?</p><p>well let's find out next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, I know it's not exactly how trials works in real life or in star wars lore, but it's the best thing I could come up with, so I apologize in advance. </p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning and B'ink prepared herself for the trial that may marked the end of the war. All Jedi masters and knights will assisted at the trial and much to everyone's dismay she will escort Grievous, stating that she didn't mind. After finishing eating she went to the prison facility. Grievous somehow knew it's really soon since there is not many clones today. He wondered how the trial will be. He had too much on his mind, but one thing was clear in his mind was that he won't be a coward in front of the crowd. His escort arrived and he lift his head. "I suppose it is time?"</p><p>B'ink nodded and some clones were here as well. They opened the door and the twi'lek made a sign for him to move. During the trip, Grievous was thinking about Sidious and Dooku. Will Sidious have a plan for them? Surely it was all according to plan for Sidious as otherwise they wouldn't be there. If so, was Dooku aware of the back up plan? He mentally laughed as he thought it's far from over for the separatist and once he was going to be freeded, more Jedi will fall. Needless to say he had no idea how wrong he was. B'ink in her case wondered if Dooku will back the General up and vice versa for their defense. Still, she rarionalized that no matter their defense the war was still over. Not a word was said between the two and two of them encountered Dooku and his guards. Grievous looked briefly at him, but couldn't read anything from his stone face and the twi'lek didn't knew if it was a good sign or not. They had arrived to the senate room, where Grievous and Dooku took place each in their own flying pod. Utrila went with her follow Jedi friends in the high platform. Besides her was Obi-Wan, his padawan and Kit Fisto.</p><p>Fisto told them "finally, it's time for judgment. Grievous will pay for his crimes along with Dooku"</p><p>"well my friend, everyone did good work out there" Obi-Wan replied with his friendly tone. Utrila look down to see if Grievous was alright and that surprise her <em>'why I suddenly care about him when he was mean the entire time and almost killed me?'</em> B'ink thought.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, concerned about the twi'lek's silence. She looked at him and smiled</p><p>"of course, but thank you for your concern. Perhaps I worry too much about Grievous" she replied half lying to make it convincing. Kit Fisto replied sadly</p><p>"It's true, you and Shaak Ti had suffer a lot because of the cyborg and yet you were able to have such composure"</p><p>"everyone appreciatde your hard work, besides I can garantie you Grievous won’t be a problem anymore" Obi-Wan added and everyone else nodded in approval. Utrila knew kit hated the general for killing his padawan and she can understand his sadness and his anger towards him that he managed to control.</p><p>"Thank you for your kind words, but in the end there is no secrets, I let the Force guide me to my path" Utrila replied with a smile and now the trial was going to start. The chancellor was in the middle with Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. Mace Windu and Yoda were in their own flying pods as well and there was a lot senators, Padme and Organa were there as well and it was crowded. Everything was set and both Grievous and Dooku knew it. Everyone calmed down and the chancellor spoke</p><p>"Everyone, this is the grand trial of both separatist leaders who made the war happen and taken billion of lives, it is time to end the war once it for all" the crowd cheered and clapped at the speech of Palpatine. The old man continued "today we are Judging Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist who is accused for starting the war and terrorism. Meanwhile we are accusing General Grievous, leader of the droid army, for killing billions of people, murdered more than hundred of Jedi and commited multiple war crimes"</p><p>both prisoners didn't say anything as it was accurate and Palpatine asked "Count Dooku, Grievous, do you have anything to say before we pass judgment?" Anakin secretly laughed as asking himself what were they supposed to say for defense. Count Dooku looked at Grievous with a smile, but wicked smile and Grievous thought he has something in mind for them. Unfortunately fate was so much more brutal for him.</p><p>Count Dooku pleaded "everyone, I have something to say in my defense" the chancellor nodded at him and he continued "I'm afraid I was misguided from the beginning and Grievous was the real mastermind from the start"</p><p>everyone was in shock. Grievous wished he wasn't there, how could he betrayed him like that. The crowd urged him to continue, wanting to know more "at first, I was approached by him in the goal of making the world a better place, in exchange for teaching him the art of lightsaber and joined it's cause. However this was all a façade so that monster droid can slaughter everyone. It was never my intention I promised. He was a manipulator"</p><p>the convincing voice along with his skills with speeches made the crowd inclined to believe him. Even some gullible Jedi knights started to believe Dooku. Ki Adi Mundi even said</p><p>"I don't think I can forgive Dooku, but I'm not surprise with the revelation. Grievous is a real monster" many others were in agreement with Mundi assesment. Plo Koon  had mixed feeling, didn't knew if the old man was lying or not. B'ink and Fisto, having known Grievous the most despite having only one encounter, weren't fooled however by Dooku's speech and knew he was lying. B'ink tried her best to remained calm, but inside she felt nothing but pity for Grievous and anger againts Dooku. The red twi'lek would never forgive him for his slaughter againts the jedi nor did she absolved his crimes, but for all his fault he was an honest person and dedicated to his cause. People like Dooku and Sidious didn't deserve to have such honest man. Padme didn't believe Dooku, she may have not known Grievous much, but if he was such heartless monster like Dooku said, he wouldn't have risked his mission for that mysterious Ronderu. The chancellor is looking at Grievous</p><p>"anything you have to say?"</p><p>Grievous was more than furious, to the point it took almost all his energy to not rampage and kill Dooku. "First of all Dooku, don’t call me a droid again. Second this is batantly false, he is the one who put me in charge and barked me orders, I wouldn’t have gone to coruscant if I was the mastermind" Grievous replied, satisfied with his argument, however Dooku countered and the cyborg could really see the true power of a skilled orator</p><p>"Do not listen to the manipulator, my evidence to counter his is that the plan was to captured the chancellor alone, but behind my back he took a poor Jedi and senator Amidala for his evil master plan, the chancellor himself can attest this" Dooku replied carefully, but with assurance.</p><p>Dooku had to make sure to not give any reason to interrogate the women, they were too honest for their own good.After some minute of consulting, the chancellor said "we the senate has reach a verdict, Count Dooku proved his claims were correct. So we declare that he is to get rehabilitate and reintegrate in the Jedi order. As for Grievous, he is to be executed in exactly one month from now"</p><p>the senators and court applaude the Chancellor's decision and a lot of Jedi were convinced Dooku was genuine and Grievous was the real manipulator. B'ink fortunately wasn't one of them and resisted the urge to clench her fist. Maybe Grievous deserved to be executed, but she knew Dooku should had the same sentence and vice versa. B’ink also believe that despite having killing more people than the old man, the cyborg was the less evil between the two as he was at least honest and had someone precious to him. The chancellor concluded by saying</p><p>"immediatly after Grievous execution, I will give back the emergency power that you, citizens of the Republic, entrust me during the war and thus ending it. Thats all!" Once again the crowd cheered and applauded and it mark the end of the trial.</p><p> </p><p>Grievous returned to his cell with B'ink as his guide. The Jedi looked at him sadly while he was trying to understand the situation. He was now aware Dooku was planning to betray him from the start and no doubt Sidious wanted him dead now that the cyborg served his purpose. He got out of his thought when master Utrila spoke to him sadly</p><p>"I'm sorry that you got betrayed by him"</p><p>Grievous didn't said anything at first, his organic brain searching for an answer, his computer brain and chip looking a way to blame the Jedi, rising anger. He knew it wasn't her fault, but anger still took over his pragmatism "It's your fault Jedi scum! You two were collaborating I'm sure of it!"</p><p>B'ink Utrila was in shock and anger took place, it was the last straw and she won’t tolerate his insults any longer</p><p>"my fault?! I was trying to be nice to you since the beginning and now you are accusing me?!"</p><p>Grievous replied with spite "of course, you Jedi have all ulteriors plans when acting nice!"</p><p>"You know, I have other things to do then looking aftr you! Do you know why I volonteered to be in charge of you? To give you better treatment, I did all of this for you and in returned I only receive insults and accusations!"</p><p>Grievous was silent, he didn't know how to respond. B'ink knew what she did wasn't Jedi-esque, but she didn't care anymore. She turned around and before leaving</p><p>"I used to think you were someone with a heart, but I guess I was wrong and all I asked is to not get called "Jedi scum" but I guess that was to much to ask" she shed a tear in which she quickly hide.</p><p>Grievous did see some tears and while closing his eyes, deeply knew she was right and he would apologies tomorrow if she comes.</p><p> </p><p>B'ink returned to temple and encountered Obi-Wan and Ki Adi Mundi "are you alright? You seemed trouble"</p><p>B'ink left her head and forced a smile "I'm fine, do not worry"</p><p>"It doesn’t look like you, is it about Grievous? Because if it's about him I will make sure you won’t have to see him again" Mundi added in order to show his compassion for her.</p><p>"Thank you, but it's not about Grievous" the twi'lek half lied.</p><p>Obi-Wan replied "is it about the Count?"</p><p>A new voice appears "I understand your skepticism master Utrila, but it's the truth"</p><p>Dooku appeared to them "master Dooku, glad to see you returned to the light" Mundi greeted.</p><p>"I agree, it's a good feeling to return to the temple, but may I speak with master Utrila?"</p><p>"Of course, but may I stay? Utrila is not top notch after being forced watching Grievous" Obi-Wan replied, but hide his skepticism</p><p>"of course" replied Dooku and Mundi left.</p><p>Utrila was gladed her friend was there, because she wasn’t sure she could speak to him right now as if nothing happened. The twi'lek smiled "master Dooku, what do you need?"</p><p>Dooku smiled "my dear, I heared that you are a fan of my former padawan Jinn, just like our friend here" looking at Obi Wan</p><p>"Yes, what about it?"</p><p>"You see, soon when the war will be definitively over, I will start looking around the galaxy for clues about the Force. Originally I was suppose to do it with Qui Gon and Syfo Dyas, but with both of them dead and you being more experience, do you want to participate with me?" Both Jedi heared about the so called project.</p><p>The blonde man replied "I heard about it"</p><p>"now that I think about it, you might want to come as well. Utrila, you and me should be able to uncover everything Qui Gon couldn’t"</p><p>Naturally, it was a lie, but he was still interested in Kenobi and now Utrila picked his interest as well after hearing she felt a lot of sadness and anger tlately. As for the instructor, it was a dream B’ink wanted to partake, but now.... she sighed and replied to be polite</p><p>"only the Force will decide"</p><p>"I agree with her, althought I’m flattered by the way"</p><p>Dooku laughed "of course, I expected no less from both of you, come at any time if you need something"</p><p>Obi Wan waved his hand, but she simply bowed to show her appreciation and Dooku left them. Now alone, both of them spoke and Obi Wan said "let me guess, it is about Grievous?" althought that was more of a statement than an question.</p><p>Utrila replied with disappointment "I know I’m a terrible liar but this is rediculous" he didn’t answer and so Utrila continued "yes, but it seems I failed"</p><p>Obi Wan replied "B’ink I still remember what you told me last time at the prison facility and I admire your dedication, but it’s clear Grievous cannot be redeem now"</p><p>"you….you are probably right, but what about Dooku?"</p><p>he stood silent for a while, after a brief thinking he said "I’m thinking the same thing as you, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. However, B’ink, I know you seek justice in everything, but can you trust the system for once? I promised everything will be fine afterward and now give up about Grievous"</p><p>B’ink thought that there is no doubt that her friend was right, still a hunch told her that Grievous didn’t mean it. Still for now it was a lot to bear. Tired, Utrila replied "alright, I think I will trust the system and <em>Grievous</em>"</p><p>Kenobi wasn’t sure about Grievous, but since she left, he decided to drop the matter for now, hoping she will be fine.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi instructor returned to her quarters to meditate on her bed and reflected on Grievous. She felt foolish, all she wanted was to give him some humanity, but he hated her in the first place. Deep down, she knew he didn't mean to accuse her, he was simply in shock and wasn't thinking rationally. Futhermore, she had a feeling he wasn't himself, because the ones who made him into a cyborg are sith lords and they are manipulators.<em> 'What can I do for him?'</em> the twi'lek thought while sobbing. A second thought came <em>'he hate me so why do I care about him that much' 'Am I falling to the dark side as well?'</em> she thought bitterly. Perhaps they were right, she shouldn't have taken the task. Then she heared a knock and a feminine voice "It's me, Shaak Ti"</p><p>B'ink didn't quite know if it was a good think or not, but she decided to let her in "come in"</p><p>the wise togruta entered and sit besides her friend, putting a hand on the twi'lek's shoulder.</p><p>"All you alright? you seemed down and tired" B'ink knew that too unfortunately after all, everyone asked her the same thing "yes...."</p><p>"you are not, my friend. Let me help you"</p><p>"How did you- actually never mind, you are just like Obi Wan"</p><p>"you are my friend and you going to your room stayed an habite when you're in a bad mood" the togruta gently said</p><p>"you always find a way do you?"</p><p>"Is it about Grievous?" Utrila was annoyed, but sighed "Obi Wan told me I should stop seeing him, perhaps he was right"</p><p>Shaak Ti shook her head from right to left "I think you are doing the right thing to become his friend"</p><p>Shaak Ti had to go so while she was leaving, she continued "master Yoda also said you are going to the right direction and my advice is to not let the others stop you"</p><p> Utrila thought and she is alone again. She was now in ‘better’ mood thanks to the advices of her friend, althought it didn’t mean much right. She sat cross leg on her bed and meditate "Force, tell me what to do now?" The Force showed her the librairy and a green planet. She opened her eyes and went to sleep, not having any energy left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did characters justice. See you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention last chapter, but a little fun fact:</p><p>Did you know that in the RotS novelisation, Dooku actually expected to lose to Anakin and get captured. Then Palpatine would pull the strings to put him in a confortable situation where he can rise afterwards his way up at the empire era. He would had played victim and scapegoat Grievous for his crimes. Of course, his vision fell flat when Palpatine said to Anakin the "do it". In the last chapter and chapter 6, I did more or less what was his vision of the end of the clone wars.</p><p>Second thing, Grievous is only mention in this chapter, but will appear in the next one</p><p>now that everything has been cleared up, have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dooku went to his old quarters, where he was residing as a Jedi. He saw that nothing has changed since his departure and it really felt nostalgic for him. He saw his mini desk where his padawan Qui-Gon and him used to work and teach. In one way the old man was glad to be able to reside there once again. Dooku shook his head, now wasn't the time for nostalgia. It was time to reported to lord Sidious. He closed the door behind him and locked it and open his holo communicator and bowed before his almight master.</p><p>"My lord, everything went smoothly" Dooku reported.</p><p>Sidious was really pleased and said "good good, now we only need patience and we will win"</p><p>Dooku agreed and said "few minutes ago, I spoke to Utrila and Kenobi and at first, like you know I was only interested in Kenobi"</p><p>"How come the twi'lek came to your interest?" Sidious replied actually being intrigued</p><p>Dooku praised himself for his initiative and replied with a smile "I sense some conflict inside her, for our empire we need inquisitors. Perhaps I can make her fall to the dark side"</p><p>Sidious was thoughtful, because truthfully it wasn't a bad plan and he could take advantage for that. He replied "impressive Dooku, very well you might proceed. In fact I'm going to give you some help, but you are aware that will take time" he said with the last part of his sentence more a statement than a question.</p><p>"Yes more than anyone. Is there something else my lord?" </p><p>"You won't be on the council for a while since I cannot push my luck, but report to me if you see or hear anything. Otherwise you are dismiss" Sidious replied quietly and close his holo. Dooku went to his bed and sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One week had now passed since Grievous and Utrila had seen each other. B'ink needed to cool down before heading to the Force's clues so she did her days as usual, teaching, talk with her friends, sparing and doing some missions time to times. As for Grievous, he was waiting patiently for his demise, counting sheeps when he was bored, exchanged barbs with the clones and sleep. During a beautiful sunday, Utrila was in her room meditating after her class. She decided that she was now in mood to pierce the mystery the Force gave her a week ago and went to the library.</p><p> </p><p>B'ink Utrila was in the library, but she realized that searching for a book or document that make a reference to a little green planet will take ages if she goes searching everything randomly, in short she didn't knew where to start. The twi'lek stroked her lekku while thinking a solution. She could searched on a computer, but they were too many people on them and she didn't want to wait despite her grand patience. She could ask a user, but she doubted they would know something. B'ink walked around and she saw at the main desk, her solution. The twi'lek went to that person</p><p>"good to see you master Nu" Jocasta Nu turned around and smiled at the instructor. B'ink always had a fascination for the elder woman. She has Knowledge that even the Jedi instructor didn't know and always look up to Nu.</p><p>"master Utrila, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Well let's say I had a vision and the Force guide me to read history about a little green planet. Do you know some books about it?" Jocasta tilte her head up with her hand on her chin, thinking.</p><p>"I might have what you seek, but if you don’t tell me which planet it is, it will take eternity"</p><p>"that's the think, I only saw a vision. I don't which planet it is" Utrila replied</p><p>"hum, at least you told me the subject you want to research so it's easier. OK now only to guess which planet it is"</p><p>Utrila nodded and both went to Nu's personal computer "maybe it's Alderaan?"</p><p>the computer showed a picture of the planet. Utrila paused, that planet had a lot of history and there is some green, but.....</p><p>"Interesting, but too big and not enough green"</p><p>"true, what about Cato Neimoidia?" Showing once again a picture and it was similar to the vision, but Utrila immediatly dismissed it</p><p>"I'm here for history, not economie"</p><p>Nu laughed "you're right. Hum what about Kalee?" the librairian asked nonchalantly as if she assumed that Utrila wasn't interested in a backwater planet and showed a picture of it. The twi'lek paused, wondering now if it's a coincidence or not. Last time she took the lost pictures in the streets of Coruscant, the owner was from Kalee as well. Is the Force trying to tell her those two matters are related? Because the planet Jocasta showed her match exactly the planet she saw in her vision.</p><p>B'ink replied "yes....yes it is exactly it."</p><p>Jacosta was surprise "Interesting, it's true that they have a lot of culture and history, let me search the datapads and books"</p><p>After the old woman returned with the documents, B'ink digged deep into the history. The books talked about the lig sword, traditions, food and while those are quite interesting, it is not what the twi'lek wanted to read. She did read one or two historical figures since they were interesting. B'ink found out during her reading that the kaleesh were about honor and warriors <em>'Grievous would certainly like them, since he like honor and stuff'</em> Utrila thought, but a second bitter thought came <em>'why are you thinking about him? He doesn't want to see you anymore. Are you that desperate?'</em> Utrila was rather sad, because it seems her honesty wasn't convincing nor enough.<em> 'I guess nothing is simple'</em> she thought again and continued her reading. Jocasta actually noticed her sadness, but didn't say anything as Utrila liked to resolve her own problems. B'ink Utrila read until she come across a title chapter <strong>"The Huk War"</strong>. The instructor has heared about it years ago, but didn't bother to check, so she decided to ask</p><p>"master Nu, can you tell me about the huk war?"</p><p>Jocasta was happy to help "of course, years ago the Kaleesh had instigate an attack againts the Yam'rii. The war was long and brutal, but after the Yam'rii's asked the help of the republic, we were indeed able to put an end of the war. This is off course a summary"</p><p>B'ink frowned "that's strange, how come the kaleesh, who talked about honor and such, would instigate a cowardly attack? Besides, I'm no stranger to the Yam'rii that they are really advance in term of technologie"</p><p>Jacosta's eyes darkend "don't tell everyone else, but I didn't believe their story either. They seems to be liars. By the way, do you know a Jedi master named T'chooka D'oon?" </p><p>Utrila knew about him, but she always found him similar to Agen Kolar, action first, thinking second instead of the reverse. She answered the elder "yes I do, personality wise, while gentle he remind me of master Kolar"</p><p>Jacosta Nu chuckled "very observant, however he was the one who reached the verdict that the kaleesh attacked first"</p><p>"why I'm not surprise" Utrila rolled her eyes.</p><p>"No wonder Grievous killed him given his shortsight" Jacosta sighed with sadness. Utrila internally grimace, considering she lost too. She remembered about the famous Qymaen Jai Sheelal and the pictures.</p><p>"You know something interesting, master Nu. Not long ago, I found some lost pictures in the streets of Coruscant. Guess what, the owner is kaleesh. Anyway we still didn't find the owner" Utrila sighed.</p><p>Jocasta was intrigued "I'm starting to think that this isn't a coincidence. Your visions about Kalee while you were inconscious, the owner of those pictures, your vision about the planet Kalee today. The Force is trying to guide you somewhere."</p><p>Utrila replied while being exasperated "Yes, but where or what. I learned almost everything about the huk war, but I still didn't advance that much"</p><p>Jocasta, however, as usual offer her wisdom to help her "true, but hum....do you know the name of the owner? maybe I can ask the state where that person is"</p><p>Utrila showed the pictures and point to the male one "his name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal" while turning to the back of the pictures. "I don't know the name of the woman, but I know those where In my dream"</p><p>Jocasta Nu was finding this interesting "you know, during the huk war, there was a formidable warlord who had the same name"</p><p>Utrila raised an eyebrow while eating her cheese "really? do you think they are the same person?"</p><p>"maybe, the Force may be your answer" Jocasta simply told her.</p><p>The twi'lek nodded and then replied "let's say they are the same person, what can you tell me about him"</p><p>"he was able to reunite his people and drive the huk away. He was called by the kaleesh the twin demi god"</p><p>Utrila smiled "he must have been caring about his fellow kaleesh" she said, clearly not bying the pleas of the insects. Then something hits her "twin demi god? So then who was the other one?"</p><p>Jocasta chuckled again "you are a sharp one, the other one that made the duo invincible was named Ronderu Lij Kummar, but nobody including the kaleesh knew much about her"</p><p>Utrila dropped her cheese when she heard the name that solves all the puzzle pieces. Her jaws dropped in incredulness as well. The agony in her dream, the rage of Grievous, his grief, pride and hatred. All those emotions made her shed a tear, because she had the feeling they had wrong him and his fellow kaleesh. Jocasta noticed her tears and asked her, wondering What's going on</p><p>"are you alright? it's like you found a painful answer to your questions"</p><p>the instructor brushed her tears "because I just did"</p><p>The elder woman was clearly intrigued "what did you find? do you know where to find your guy?"</p><p>Utrila simply replied with a mumur to not let the others know "yes, he is in the prisons of Coruscant. Master Nu, Qymaen Jai Sheelal is none other than Grievous"</p><p>Jocasta was in shocked and replied "well if he was wronged, no wonder he hate us"</p><p>"In my dream, I sense his pain, agony and grief of losing Ronderu. I wanted to help him, but he didn't stop calling me Jedi scum after everything I have done to make him comfortable" B'ink admitted, while anger was rising in her.</p><p>Jacosta offered her wisdom, knowing she was in a good direction "I understand how hard it is, but I believe you know he didn't mean it. He might have been an ennemy in the past, but if there is one person who can bring him back to the proud warrior, it's you"</p><p>Utrila remembered her conversation with Shaak Ti and how similar her response was. Jocastaa continued "I believe the Force guide you to your destiny and I believe master Jinn would something similar"</p><p>master Jinn, Qui Gon Jinn. The key word. Utrila was wondering how she could forgot his advices. The twi'lek sensed a regain of energy, of hope. She would follow her instincts.</p><p>She looked at Jocasta Nu and said "thank you for everything, I think I have enough strenght and patience to see him again"</p><p>the woman smiled "of course, always happy to help someone in need and good luck to your journey"</p><p>B'ink got up and bowed "I won’t retain you any longer master Nu, take care"</p><p>she bowed as well "you too and may the Force be with you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The twi'lek left the library and decided to go to the prison and when she was outside of the temple, she encountered  Obi-Wan Kenobi and commander Arh.</p><p>"Hello" Obi-Wan greeted</p><p>"Obi Wan, good to see you" B'ink smiled.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked with curiosity to his friend</p><p>"I'm going to give back those pictures to Qymaen" B'ink simply replied.</p><p>Commander Arh said with exasperation "I'm sorry general Utrila, I couldn't find the client"</p><p>She simply replied "do not worry, I already know where he is. You are dismiss"</p><p>"thank you general" and Arh left the duo to his own business.</p><p>Obi-Wan was curious "you found him, where is he?"</p><p>"First I'm going to see Grievous" Obi-Wan wasn't sure that was a good idea and replied "B'ink, do you remember-"</p><p>"I'm perfectly aware of what you all told me, I'm simply going on my own accord" Utrila cut him</p><p>"very well, but I'm curious to actually meet that kaleesh. He seems a honorable one." Obi Wan replied.</p><p>Utrila laughed "very well, but you might be surprise"</p><p> </p><p>and the two walked to the prison facility.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no!, Utrila is in danger! </p><p>how do you thing Grievous will react when Utrila will bring that up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. hurting (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grievous is there everyone</p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grievous had his eyes close and was thinking about his memories of the war. For some reason that he cannot explain, he remembered more about the war than Kalee which was concerning him a big deal. The planets and system he had conquered, the training with Dooku, the huge amount of Jedi he had killed. If he could smile, he would have. <em>'Those Jedi scum deserve it'</em>  Grievous thought. However his thought turned to the only one who he respected and was wrong in her intentions. He knew that the "incident" wasn't her fault and yet he still lashed out at her. He respected her for her unshaking convictions. She could had run for her life at Coruscant, but chose to remained despite the odds againts her. However for all that respect, he still had the audacity of calling her Jedi scum. <em>'how ironic'</em>  he thought. The cyborg was hoping she would come so he could try to apology, but with the disrespect he did he was starting to think that he didn't deserved her presence anymore. He wished he didn't lost his pictures, it would forget his pain, the betrayal of Dooku and possibly Sidious. His thought turned to them, he realize he was just a pawn the entire time. He growled in rage, because now he had nothing. His familly is dead, the war is lost, the two who gave him a purpose betrayed him and the only one who was willing to gave him a chance didn't want to see him again by his fault, or so he thought. He heared footstep of two people coming to him and a clone told him "you have visitors white metal scrap"</p><p>Grievous growled and wait for the duo to appeared.<em> 'Who would come now?'</em> He thought and to his surprise he saw the person he didn't expected to see again. Perhaps God hadn't forsaken him yet, because that twi'lek is none other than the Jedi loath the least, B'ink Utrila. B'ink expected a growl or a fit of anger, but to her surprise the way he looked at her sounds like relief and she sense no ill intention from him. On the other hand, when Grievous turned to see Kenobi, he had more or less the reaction Utrila expected. Grievous growled and thought<em> 'of course, this guy had to always ruin my days'</em> he got up and mumured</p><p>"Utrila..."</p><p>For the first time, the fact that he called her by her name gave her hope. Hope that he could change, but still one matter at the time. Obi-Wan greeted "Hello there"</p><p>"what do you want!"</p><p>"Oh I was simply accompagning my friend here" Grievous ignored the answer and turned to her. B'ink didn't said anything yet, she debate whatever was a good time to call him by his name or not. He would appreciate her honesty if she jumped right in the bath.</p><p>"Sheelal..."</p><p>Grievous became a little bit defensive, but he remembered she was instructor so she might made the connection at one point or another, still... "How do you know it's me? who told you that?"</p><p>Obi-Wan was speechless, who would have thought this madman was the honorable Qymaen Jai Sheelal. He asked "are you sure he and Qymaen are the same person"</p><p>"Yes I believe -"</p><p>"Kenobi leaves us!" Grievous interrupted the twi'lek. "I will discuss only with her" he continued.</p><p>Obi-Wan was skeptical at his intentions, but B'ink reassured him "do not worry Obi-Wan, I will be fine"</p><p>he looked at her eyes, he did always admired the calm she displayed no matter the situation. She is looking more and more like his deceased master, always following the Force.</p><p>"Very well" he greeted and went away.</p><p>It was only those two and  the twi'lek spoke first "to answer your question..." she took the pictures from her robe and handed them to Grievous. Grievous looked at them as if they were jewels and took them back and Utrila continued "if you wonder where I found them, they were in the streets of Coruscant. You are lucky that nobody picked them up. Then I made some research and after some conclusions.....here we are"</p><p>it was silent for a while and she was starting to think he didn't want to talk for now, she was about to leave. "Wait, I want to say something" Grievous said.</p><p>She turned and approched the door and Grievous continued with some cough and headache "I want to apologies for my behavior towards since the beginning of my sentence"</p><p>B'ink's mood increased quite a bit at the confession, it means there is hope in him. "I forgive you, besides I shouldn't have lashed out last time. I knew you didn't mean it, you were in shock at that time"</p><p>"we were both it seems" Grievous replied with a fit of coughing.</p><p>Then Grievous's headache grew worse and Utrila looked at him with pity and put an hand at the glass door "are you alright? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Grievous coughed and said "you know.... because of my past, each time I saw a Jedi, I had the urge the crush him or her and I didn't disappointed at all." He put a hand to his head, but still manage to continue "However this morning I made the oath that I wouldn't be angry at you anymore"</p><p>Utrila listen and sank everything, knowing he is slowing trying to detached himself from his hatred and those foul Sith lords and replied "Sheelal...."</p><p>"but even now it is strange, I want to not be angry, but my mind is saying otherwise, that I should tear you to pieces and I think it's the duality that gives me headaches" Grievous said with pain and continued "It would be so easy to lash out at you right now-"</p><p>"do not say another word" Utrila interrupted, clearly having heard enough "I will call a medic droid right away, I think I may-"</p><p>"Out of question!" Grievous bursted In rage, now incapable of supporting the pain any longer "you will not mess my head and make the pain worse, now go away!"</p><p>Utrila was hurt by his words, but left nonethless and let Grievous alone with his pictures, but turned her head and mumured "I will free you Sheelal, I won’t let you in Dooku and Sidious's clutches any longer" and left.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan secretly heard a little bit of their conversation and greet Utrila and he expected her to be depressed</p><p>"How was it?" he asked and to his surprise Utrila had a determined look</p><p>"you were hiding the entire time didn't you?"</p><p>"guilty as charge, but it was really for your safety, I haven't heared everything, but from the look at it, Your attempt fail"</p><p>"true, but I know now he wasn't himself, there is hope" Utrila responded with a smile. Obi-Wan was skeptical, but knew that nothing will stop her now.</p><p>"if you say so, but still it's hard to the believe the monster was in fact the honorable Qymaen Jai Sheelal" the auburn haired man said and they returned to the temple.</p><p> </p><p>They separated at the temple and B'ink decided to visit the younglings quarters to make sure they were fine, since it was actually the night right now. The halls was covered by a beautiful darkness. Utrila could see the stars by the window and everything was fine, until she encountered the one person she didn't want to encounter at all, but they saw each other so she had no choice to beared him now.</p><p>"Master Utrila, good to see you"</p><p>"Dooku, what are you doing this late?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, I was just passing by. Jocasta Nu told me you went to see Grievous" B'ink froze and became wary</p><p>"yes what of it"</p><p>"you shouldn't concern yourself with that monster. He cannot change"</p><p>she spat back "you wrench, I will protect him from you and your master"</p><p>he made a wicked smile "oh it seems you have grown closer to him, but you should be careful, I could report your unprofessional behavior at the Jedi council"</p><p>Utrila stayed silent, she realized he humiliated her. The old man had too much experiences with speeches that his blackmailed are really efficient and can tear someone apart. "I....will take my leave" she managed to say before leaving as fast as she could.</p><p>Dooku replied as a wise man "you shouldn't see him, because your <em>'friends'</em> will betray you otherwise"</p><p>she stopped, seed of doubts began to grow in her mind. She shook her her head and replied "Obi-Wan will never betray me"</p><p>"you say that, but you know it's isn't true. If I decide to reported your outburst because of your desire to help a mass muderer... I know most of them won't be happy"</p><p>Utrila felt darkness crawling closer to her. Wispering dark thought, insecurity, but more importantly fear. Fear that he was right. B'ink stayed silent for a while and that allowed Dooku to continued with confidence "Yes yes, use that fear to stop anyone standing in your way. You have potential, it's not to late to save Grievous. Become my apprentice and I will share the knowledge to make you powerful"</p><p>"stop!" she cried. It was too much, the fact that she was considering the offer made her sick, the twi'lek wanted to vomit and flew with speed, not looking backward.</p><p> </p><p>She returned to her appartment and when she was in her bed, she started to cry. <em>'Who I can trust now?'</em> she thought while sobbing. She had the impression Obi-Wan wasn't someone she could rely on given their last conversation. <em>'No no Doou is wrong, he will never betray me. We are friends since ages that won't change now'</em> she thought while slapping herself in the face herself in a attempted to stop crying and it did work. B'ink next line of thought was questionning about the others, surely if Yoda and Shaak could understand, the others could too. <em>'Dooku was only trying to distabilize you'</em> the instructor thought and smile at that supposedly failed attempt. She had no idea however that today wasn't the last of her martyr. <br/><br/></p><p>Grievous was furious, so angry that he didn't heard the twi'lek's last sentence. How come did he broke his oath so easily? Now he wasn't sure if Utrila was going to take him seriously anymore. Grievous looked again at his pictures and remember his Ronderu, when she died and his familly. He tried to remember how many wives and children he had, but all he could remember was that they were all dead because of the famine and deseases. <em>'What went wrong? I can barely remember my familly'</em> he thought sadly. Grievous punched the walls in vain of fustration. His thought turned to Utrila, the only Jedi who believe there is still good in him. He missed her already and he was willing to make an effort for her, but with his outburst hours ago, now he really wasn't sure if she was gone for good. A second thought came to him <em>'don't tell me you are becoming sentimental, you are stronger than this'</em> he thought and tried to steel himself, but he was too tired for that and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dooku is persistent is he not? Damn you old man, leave them alone :(</p><p>do you think Grievous will be abe to control himself next chapter?</p><p> </p><p>well then, see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. hurting (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I know the title sucks, but I couldn't come up with a better one.</p><p>Have a good read everyone :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beautiful jungles of Kalee. There was a village of medium size where technologie wasn’t really common. The  khagan was looking at the jungles, mountains, oceans and seas from her balcony of her house. Kissa was the last member of the Sheelal familly to have survived other than Grievous himself. She missed him quite a lot, being his favorite sister and now the kaleesh woman was looking at the sky, wondering…. no, asking to god what went wrong. She remember the day where the crash at the Jenuwaa sea had occured. She new her brother was in cells in Coruscant, rotting and waiting for his execution there when those filthy Jedi got away with everything. She heard the wood door of the balcony and turned around to see her husband awake. He was the best friend of Qymaen and even if he didn’t had any title, the large and tall kaleesh man was a hero of Kalee as well. While she was the khagan, he was the leader of Kolkpravis and the Izvoshra. He, Ronderu and Qymaen were a formidable trio during the war.</p><p>"I guess it’s time to make a speech" said Kissa to her husband, it was a more of a statement rather than a question.</p><p>He took her by her sides and replied "not today, the elders convined that you should take a break. You did spendid to put the tribes into one solid community."</p><p>surprisingly, Kissa was the only wife of the man, saying that he didn’t need more than one to please him. Kissa kissed him and asked "where are you going?"</p><p>"I’m going to Coruscant, I will find a way to bring back your brother. Can’t believe that old fancy man got away, when Qymaen should be freed instead"</p><p>Kissa new he won’t change his mind so she said "good luck"</p><p>the man put his bone mask and put a hood to cover his body "take care kitten" she rolled her eyes and kissed him before he went to his ship.</p><p> </p><p>It was morning and Utrila was feeling better from last night. The encounter with Dooku didn't end well, but through some meditation and a good night of rest, she was to put the incident in the past and focus on the present and future, well at least that what she thought. She was going to the classroom to teach and during her walk she wonder how Grievous is doing <em>'Sheelal, are you alright?'</em> she thought. A second thought came<em> 'why do I think that much about him?'</em> still she smiled and continued her walked until she met again with the troublemakers. "Good morning master Utrila" the trio said at the same time.</p><p>"Good morning you three, are you ready for class?"</p><p>Laika replied with concerned "yes, but we were more worry about you"</p><p>the red twi'lek raised an eyebrow "I'm fine why?" The younglings were hesitating and they looked at each other, they knew they could get punished because they didn't respected the curfew.</p><p>Pit decided to tell her anyway "last night....we heard you and Dooku and your seemed angry at him"</p><p>Utrila was actually really lax about curfew rules and waved her hand off like if it was no big deal and needless to say, the trio were happy to not get punished. However Utrila looked at them with sadness "I'm sorry you had to heard this"</p><p>Viridian asked "do not worry about us, but is it true that master Dooku is still a sith thing? Because he was gentle with us and sometimes he would give us some candies"</p><p>B'ink couldn't blame the kids for thinking that way, they are too young to flair a bad guy. She replied, ignoring his question for now "did you told someone else about our argument?"</p><p>Pit and Laika were smart for their age and they knew sharing with their classmate was a bad idea "no, we didn't because for your reputation or something like that"</p><p>B'ink smiled at that, thinking it was gentle of their part to think about her "thank you the three of you. I know one day you will become great Jedi"</p><p>they nodded and then Pit asked with his voice down to tease her even if it was the truth "you know…. You are the best teacher"</p><p>and Viridian continued "It's true, you are so cool"</p><p>the twi'lek instructor didn’t react strongly to that, but did appreciate the compliments, but choose to not mention it and said "alright, class will start"</p><p>the trio secretly laughed at their own failure for not being able to flushed out their teacher and the four of them entered the classroom. During the class she was explaining the component of the lightsaber and how to build one in their futur trials. However she couldn't stop thinking about a medical droid and Grievous and for once wished class would finished soon. After class are over, she immediatly run and she encountered Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. They wave at each other, but B'ink wanting to immediatly get a medical droid before it will not get available, simply stated that she had urgent business and conversation will have to wait. The duo admited to each other how odd she behaved recently. <em>'I'm coming Sheelal, whatever is in your head won’t stay there any longer'</em> Utrila thought. She was lucky, because she was the first one in the infirmiry and the medical droid was available right now.</p><p>"medic, can I have a favor to ask?" The twi'lek asked while recovering her breath.</p><p>"What can I do for master Utrila?"</p><p>"There is a prisoner who need medical attention. Surgery to be exact"</p><p>"ah, Dooku told me to help you so I'm available right now. Lead the way" replied monotonally the droid.</p><p>"he did?" replied Utrila and was surprised. <em>'What is he scheming'</em> she thought.</p><p>"yes in fact, I was suppose to do something else for the Jedi, but Dooku relieved me from this to help you"</p><p>The instructor didn't replied to that and they went to the prison. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, the clones greet them and let them pass. They arrived to the cell of Grievous was detained and he was sleeping. One of the two clones supervising the prison via the security camera said to the other one</p><p>"Am I dreaming or this woman is obsess with the droid"</p><p>"let her be, Grievous behave when she is there, so no problem this way, besides who we are to argue with Jedi?"</p><p>"true" and they continue supervising the visit. Utrila gently knock on the glass door. Grievous woke up and at first his blurry vision showed him Ronderu, but frotter his eyes, it was none Other than Utrila. Again he was looking a little bit more forward to see her.</p><p>"Good afternoon Utrila" Grievous calmly said.</p><p>She smiled and replied "same to you Sheelal"</p><p>Grievous looked at the medic droid and asked while being cautious "why did you brought this scrap metal?"</p><p>"Last night, I thought what could it be after you told me your predicament and I conclude that you have something in your head"</p><p>Grievous replied "so you brought this think to remove it?"</p><p>"Yes, it's time to free you once it for all."</p><p>He was hesitant and Utrila noticed his hesitation and understood why. He didn't fully trust her even if she hadn't given any reason to do so. She told him while entering his cell "I will stay with you to make sure everything is under control" she put her hand on his.</p><p>A stranger might mistook this gesture of compassion for a romantic one. Grievous recognized that maybe she really wanted to help him and gripped her hand. He coughed some more and that made Utrila to remember to ask the droid about his lungs. She sat besides him while they let the medical droid do the surgeries.</p><p> </p><p>Grievous felt lightheaded, as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders... or head in his case. Futhermore, he didn’t coughed anymore which was a relieved. After they removed the chips from his head, Utrila showed them to Grievous. He asked "what are those things?"</p><p>She looked at him sadly "I do not know for certain, but nothing good. I think they are chips, but for what purpose I do not know"</p><p>Grievous growled, knowing they had manipulated him from the beginning. "Whatever it is, I had told them to not touch my mind!"</p><p>"It's not your fault, they were too deceptive. The most important thing is that you're free now" Utrila replied, disgusted by what they did to him.</p><p>The instructor told the medical droid "analyse those chips. Report to me when you will finish" it nodded and left. Grievous wanted to tell her something, that he still had headaches but she interrupted him with her soothing voice while putting his head on her laps</p><p>"shhhhh, I'm here Sheelal. Now that those chips are out of your head, you're not going to suffer anymore. I have all the day, so rest as much as you feel"</p><p>Grievous closed his eyes and slept. He was thinking about good memories of Kalee, it's jungles. He was also thinking the new person he came to trust in a long time. The one besides him where his head rest on her laps.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Never in a long time that the cyborg felt at peace.</p><p> </p><p>When Grievous woke up, it was night and Utrila was gone. Grievous didn't blame her as judging by the shift of the clones, she was sleeping. Strange, normally he wouldn't have been so forgiving to her <em>did the chips change me that much?' </em>he thought. He looked besides him and saw a note. He read it</p><p><em>'If you wonder where I'm gone, I simply returned to my quarters for the night.                                                                                Sheelal, I know you had a personal vendetta againts the Jedi, but I want to put the past behind us.                                                  I</em> <em>want to become friend with you and start anew. I will come back tomorrow.                                                                                        </em> <em>Good night Sheelal. </em></p><p>
  <em>B'ink Utrila'   </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Utrila....'</em> he thought, two years ago he would have teared her to pieces after trying to suggest him something like that, but now it's opposite. He will gladly accepted her request. It didn't meant that the cyborg regretted his actions or would befriend all Jedi, but B'ink was an exception. <em>'Of all people, you deserve it'</em> Grievous thought with the intention of smiling since he can't anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the twi'lek, she wasn't sleeping at all. She was lying in her bed. Truth to be told, she was anxious. Althougth she didn't knew the full story of the Huk war, she had a feeling his vendetta againts them was justified and wasn't sure he would accept her request. She sighed with exasperation<em> 'alright if he doesn't want to see me again after all of this I give up'</em> she thought. Still she needed to calm herself and get as much sleep as possible, because tomorrow might be a fun, but tiring day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I admit, the three kids were supposed to appear in only one chapter or two, but I love them more than I anticipated, so expect to see them often, in fact they will play a major role later in the story.</p><p>btw if you feel at one point that the characters are to OOC, don't hesitate to point it out and while I would explain why they do behave that way, I would definitively take your opinions into consideration.</p><p>having said that, see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. a new friendship was born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, a note about last chapter, I admit that it shouldn't be that easy to repair lungs or Grievous in episode 3 would have been in top shape, but god it was annoying to always write "cough cough" each time Grievous was speaking so I had to use the plot's unlimited powers to get rid of this annoyance godammit.</p><p>having said that, have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Try again Viridian" Utrila said plainly.</p><p>"I can't do it, the table is so big" panted the talz kid</p><p>"nothing is impossible when the Force is guiding you, I know you can do it"</p><p>Utrila was teaching the younglings to levitate the table. Naturally they are too young and inexperience, so the task had become a long term project. Utrila said that should by the day of trials to become a padawan, they were able to do it, they were skipping half of the trials. Naturally they were eager and motivated, so she proposed that for one hour each class, she would let them practice while she was monitoring them. Noticing everybody were concentrated, Utrila sat on her seat and she meditate as well...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After class was finished, she went to the cantina to eat and saw her Auburn haired friend alone sitting to eat. She took her meal and went to sit with him. "Obi-Wan glad to see you" the twi'lek instructor said with a smile.</p><p>He smile in turned "well well, if it isn't my favorite friend instructor"</p><p>she laughed "the children are doing fine, I gave them a project to do which is to manage to levitate a table"</p><p>Obi-Wan was looking at her with amusement "not bad, kids are always motivated when it's about challenge like that" he said.</p><p>She nodded and asked "what did you do lately?"</p><p>"Nothing special, negociate there and there"</p><p>"Ah, the Negociator!" Utrila teased him for fun.</p><p>Both laughed at that remark and Utrila said seriously "you know, the war is almost over and since the beginning of it we didn't have much time to laugh and have peace"</p><p>"So true my friend, that dread war had tired us, we lost too many brothers and sisters of the Force"</p><p>both of them looked at the empty space on the bench, Adi Gallia used to sit there before her demise. Both of them had finished eating and Obi-Wan said "I'm going to the training ground, care to join me? It's been a long time since we didn't spared my friend" he suggested.</p><p>She said "It's true that some lightsaber fight can do us some good, so yes I accept and this time, I will make sure you are going to lose"</p><p>"that's the spirit, let's go" both left the cantina and went to training grounds while talking and laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laika was strolling on the halls to go to seek master Drallig in order to perfect her lightsaber skills until she heard the voice of count Dooku talking to Ki Adi Mundi. Curious little girl she is, she came closer and hide around the corner of a wall and listen. Dooku said to Ki Adi Mundi while leaving no room of emotions "You know I'm concern for the order and for Utrila"</p><p>Ki Adi frowned, not knowing where he is coming from, althought he knew something was odd for the twi'lek "Dooku, it's true that she acted oddly, but I don't know where you are coming from?"</p><p>Dooku simply retorted "at least you are aware of her changes, now I heard that she is trying to be friend with Grievous"</p><p>Ki Adi Mundi was in shocked and said while retaking composure "you cannot be serious right? she would never befriend a murderer"</p><p>Dooku shook his head sadly "I'm afraid that is the truth. She might betray the order you fought so hard to preserve"</p><p>"even if that's true, she had probably realize it's useless to try and redeem someone like Grievous. She will never betray us."</p><p>"I hope you're right. I was just telling this so that you might be aware of the situation. Have good day my friend"</p><p>"same to you" and both left on their own way.</p><p>Laika had a hand on her mouth, now having more amiration toward her teacher after listening everything. '<em>I should tell this to Pit and Viridian tomorrow'</em> she thought and left in direction of Cin Drallig.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the training ground, both took their stance with one lightsaber each. Obi-Wan comment "one lightsaber?"</p><p>She replied "Unfortunately I lost my other one during the last mission of my former padawan"</p><p>"I see, well then show me how much you have progress" Obi-Wan smirked and teased.</p><p>During their younger days, despite Obi-Wan being on the vierge of the services Corp, she was only able to beat him once in a lightsaber combat. Now Utrila wanted to win more than ever. Obi-Wan took the Form III stance, Soseru while Utrila took the stance of Form Il Makashi. She isn't as good as Dooku or Shaak-Ti or even Grievous and Cin Dralling, let alone Mace or Yoda in that departement, but she still knows the basics since being instructor require to learn at least the basics of the seven lightsaber Forms. B'ink charged towards him and strikes, but naturally Kenobi blocked with ease. One of the strenght of the red twi'lek is that she was polyvalent, in a sense that she is really good with one or two lightsaber. In other words, having only one lightsaber didn't deceased her performances at all. She dancefully spinned 180 degrees and tried to give a jab, but he anticipated this and roll on the side to dodge the attack. Knowing she won’t go anywhere with Makashi, she switched to her Form she was proficient with which is mostly Form V Shi En with a little bit of Ataru. Obi-Wan having Anakin as a Form V user, knew certain component of it, but also knew this is the Form she always prefered and so he adapted himself. Surprisingly, despite the calm demaneor she displayed outside of combat and always prefered following the will of the Force, always seeking peaceful approaches, she was actually an aggressive duelist, but while mainly offensive, it didn't cost her her defensive postures. She attacked aggressively and each time Kenobi tried to counter attack, she blocked with ease. B'ink did some acrobatics because of Ataru and leaped behind Obi-Wan, but this time at point blank to not let him the space to block. He rolled on the side however and strikes and parries ensure for at least a 15 minutes. After an hour of nobody having the edge, they were tired so she proposed to stop and he accepted.</p><p>"Not bad my friend, did you secretly trained to beat me?"</p><p>she responded "as much as beating you would be appealing, I simply didn't have time"</p><p>"fair, now I must take a shower and go to the planet Hoth for some negociations"</p><p>she turned to him surprised. Mentioning Hott made her happy, because now B'ink didn't need to go there for her business. "Well it seems the Force gave me some luck today"</p><p>"pardon?" Obi-Wan asked with curiosity while she searched in her pocket.</p><p>She retrieved two sheets of paper with things written "can you do me favor, while you are there can you find me everything in those lists?"</p><p>He took them and looked "Ah, lightsabers materials I see, but why do you need two more lightsabers?"</p><p>"Because I want to try something less heavy and compare"</p><p>"make sense"</p><p>they were about to go on their own way, so he asked "enough about lightsabers, tell me what are you going to do?"</p><p>Utrila simply replied "I guess a shower would be indeed nice and after that I'm going to visit Sheelal. Hum… if there is nothing else, have a good day Obi-Wan" she said before leaving.</p><p>Obi wan replied "same to you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In her shower, the tw'lek closed her eyes and let the water rain on her naked body. Utrila was dreaming, sensing through the Force that Grievous was fine and in good health now. Utrila hoped he took consideration of his offer, because there was still some dread of rejection inside. She finished her shower and went to the prison facility.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grievous was looking at his pictures again since he didn't have much else to do. He was looking forward to see her again now. Speaking of the devil, she appeared in front of him and said with a smile "Hello Sheelal, how are you?"</p><p>His face was serious, but Utrila could tell that he was....happy, which not only made her smile wider, but her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Good afternoon to you as well, frankly it's difficult to be worse than yesturday at least" he said and kind of laughed at his sarcasm.</p><p>She entered his cell and asked "have you thought about my offer?"</p><p>He stayed silent for a moment and her heart sank, thinking he really didn't want her in his life.</p><p>To her surprise however... "I'm personally not againts it, however for you it might not be a great idea. I'm going to be executed this month. So you probably don't want to get attached to me" he said with concerned.</p><p>She was surprise a little bit, because his advice is not only pragmatic, but wise as well. She still however couldn't leave him alone. "I won’t change my mind even if your reasoning is logic"</p><p>"I like people who won’t go back to their words" Grievous replied casually. That was the answer that made her day and dissipated all her anxiety. He made some space on his bed so she could sit.</p><p>Utrila asked "do you miss Kalee?"</p><p>Grievous replied without hesitation "I was thinking about my home and everything since yesturday and now I can say that should have I known I was a pawn, I would have never gone to war in the first place"</p><p>Utrila looked at him sadly "I understand....." then she change the subject to cheer up his mood "what is like living in Kalee?"</p><p>He turned to her and if he could grin, he would have. "Ah, it was simple time really. Only my people to care and my familly. We didn't have much in term of technology, but we were still happy with what we had. Religion was a part of our life too"</p><p>she laughed "It's true, I haven't gone there yet, but I do know you kaleesh are honest and honor bound. Also you were having peaceful lives"</p><p>"I was the khagan of the village, which means I was the supreme commander of the military" Utrila was surprised, but when she thought about his military prowess of the confederacy, her surprise faded away.</p><p>"It make sense, your tactic, while lacking subtility were effectif and you knew how to handle the job, so I’m not surprise, but it must have been an honor nonetherless." Utrila replied.</p><p>"You have no idea how right you are. Accepting the role of khagan means putting your people first and inspired them. Also there were many trials to pass in order to prove to gods you are worthy of wielding the title" Grievous replied as if he was there.</p><p>He continued "the elders were generally the one who orchestrated the trials"</p><p>the twi’lek was intrigued and simply asked "what consisted these trials?"</p><p>Grievous looked at amused, he liked the fact she was curious about his country and didn’t view them as barbaric. He was a proud person and would die with dignity rather than live with shame.</p><p>"There were three trials : the trial of strenght. It was frankly the one who I enjoyed the most. Next there was the trial of courage. A very important one since a ruler must always be ready to save his/her villagers in our case. Finally, the trial of truth. One must thrive to be always honest with his/her people and must swear that no matter the situation, he must fufill his duty"</p><p>Utrila laughed at that which made Grievous confused. He asked "what’s the matter?"</p><p>she replied happily "you know, it’s not that much different for a padawan to become a knight."</p><p>"oh?!, I’m listening"</p><p>"for a padawan to graduated into a full fledge knight, one must complete five trials : Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight"</p><p>Grievous didn’t want to admit, but perhaps there were elements that the Jedi and kaleesh weren’t so different after all. "Very interesting, since we are here, enough about me for today, tell me about yourself?"</p><p>he asked with curiosity. She put a finger below her chin and said "I'm a instructor for the Jedi, that's my job I'm doing everyday"</p><p>"so you teach the younglings how to wield a sword and the Force things?"</p><p>"In summary yes, but I like to tell them general facts times to times"</p><p>Grievous was impressed by her devotion of teaching. "Kids need to learn plenty of things for Knowledge in general. I can tell you are a good teacher" s</p><p>he oddly liked the compliment "Thank you, Sheelal. It means a lot to me"</p><p>Grievous waved his hand as if it was not big deal "bah! No need to be emotionnal over a simple compliment which it's true" he said with a hint of teasing.</p><p>Utrila pouted, which is really rare "I'm not emotional"</p><p>"well I don't know you much, but I can tell from time to times you are"</p><p>"Oh stop pretending you know more about me than I" she teased him. Both laughed at that comment.</p><p>"Utrila.... If there is one thing I hate when it's about friends it's formalities, so call me Qymaen"</p><p>"that goes both way. In that case, you may call me B'ink"</p><p>"a rare name you got"</p><p>"It's true, not many people have my name, but is Qymaen popular in Kalee?"</p><p>"It's a common name, nothing special" It was getting late and she needed to prepare herself "I'm sorry Qymaen, but I must go now. Need to prepare for tomorrow and I want to read in the librairy"</p><p>Grievous was comprehensive "bah, you can do whatever you want, it's your home after all. Have a good evening"</p><p>"you too Qymaen, I coming back tomorrow" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well that's a start right :)</p><p>btw the trials for Jedi are Legend continuity based, as for for being a khagan, it's my headcanon since there isn't a lot informtion for that.</p><p>see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>couldn't think of a better title I admit :(</p><p> </p><p>have a good read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utrila was humming a native song while walking in the halls to go to class. It's true that she had a good night, but more importantly for her it was Grievous. She had succeded her mission and now she started to see a soft side of him. Combined those facts made her more happy than usual and while she was walking she saw Ki Adi Mundi and Kit Fisto. They greeted each other, but they didn't talked that much since time didn't allow. When they separate, the nautilan asked to the cerean "what is wrong with her? What made her so happy?"</p><p>Ki Adi stroke his chin and said with worry "I didn't want to believe it, but perhaps what the count said was true..."</p><p>"what do you mean master Mundi?" asked Kit Fisto, always with a smile.</p><p>The other sighed "I believe master Utrila might have made a connection with the murderer"</p><p>"surely this is absurd right?"</p><p>"I hope you are right....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B'ink taught the children how to sense their surrending with the Force. They had to bind their eyes to not see and concentrate. Of course, during her explications while they were doing the drill, the same, usual younglings talked to each other with mumured. Laika was the first one to talk "Pss Pit, Viridian do you think it's true that master Utrila tried to visit the tincan in prison?"</p><p>the talz Viridian replied with surprise "pss really? How did you learned that"</p><p>she said "I heard master Mundi and Dooku in the halls who said that Utrila might had befriend Grievous"</p><p>Pit smiled "wow she is so brave, we must-"</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>Pit was interrupted by Utrila and the others children were looking at them even if they didn't saw the trio. They put a desasperate smile in front of the teacher and B'ink continued "you three as usual, how many times do I have to tell to be silent when I speak?"</p><p>"We didn't do anything..." Pit tried to lie, but B'ink was having none of it</p><p>"I sense you three were talking so lying is useless Pit" Utrila looked around the room while having a finger on her chin and nodded to herself "you know, I should clean up a little bit the room don't you think?"</p><p>the trio didn't know where she was going with this so they silently nodded. B'ink continued "but frankly I would need some helpers to get it done as fast as possible"</p><p>her look went to them and she smiled "perhaps the three of you should do."</p><p>Now that they knew what she wanted from them, Laika said "no no please, we don't want to clean again"</p><p>"and yet you still talk in my class when I speak. It is very rude to do so" Utrila replied and now that she was sure of their punishment the twi'lek continued "you three are staying after class to clean with me, the rest will be dismissed. Also I want you to be silent or there would be the librairy to clean up as well"</p><p>the trio sighed and they stood silent and class continued.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the class ended and the trio had to stay. Viridian was very bad at the exercice and Utrila had to guide him the most and even then he still couldn't feel his surrending. Laika was a prodigy in the Force and took her no time to successfully complete the exercice and she took pride in her abilities. Pit was doing ok, he wasn't doing bad nor he was doing as good as Laika. Nonethless, they were still stuck at cleaning with the teacher and during the cleaning the trio nodded to each other and asked Utrila. The little human girl was the first one to speak "master Utrila, we heard that you tried to befriend Grievous, is that true?"</p><p>the twi'lek was a bit shaken by that. She shouldn't be surprise that news would be traveling fast like that, but it was concerning. She turned to them while staying composed and asked "who told you that?"</p><p>the human replied "well I heard this from master Mundi and Dooku. I was hiding of course and during class I spoke to Pit and Viridian what I saw and heard. The masters said you were acting strangely and that there was a possibility you were befriending the clanker"</p><p>Utrila was concerned and was starting to doubt herself. How was it possible that she was acting strangely when she was helping someone in need.<em> 'Why are they doubting me'</em> she thought. Pit put her back to reality by asking "are you ok?"</p><p>Viridian continued "so is it true?"</p><p>Laika looked at him and scolded him "you can't just ask something like that when she is clearly feeling bad"</p><p>Viridian was sometimes tactless and blunt with his honest nature and it can tick off some people, but he was a sweet kid and he never meant to hurt people with his bluntness. In the case of Utrila, she found this trait actually cute and instead of pulling her down it cheered her mood even if she didn't openly showed it. "Yes I'm fine, thank you Pit. As for your question Viridian, yes it's true that I'm seeing Grievous in my free times."</p><p>They were curious "why? Tell us the story please?" Pit asked</p><p>"in short, he needed my help for medical attention" she omitted the part where Dooku helped her to get a medical droid.</p><p>Viridian asked "did you manage to get one"</p><p>"Yes I did and now Grievous is top noch."</p><p>The trio were in admiration instead of being disgusted which surprise a little bit the twi'lek. Laika even comment "wow you are so kind, you are definitively the best"</p><p>Utrila should tell them to not form an attachment with her, but she couldn't. B'ink had a special relationship with these three that rivals her former padawan Rennax Omani. She was feeling something she couldn't place it for now, but something agreable. Pit asked "did he was happy?"</p><p>Utrila looked around and ask them "If I tell you, would you not tell anybody else?" They nodded and sweared.</p><p>She continued "yes he was and.... and this is how we became friends" the trio were in admiration once again and Laika exclaimed "you are so cool, friend with Grievous? you did the impossible"</p><p>"nothing is impossible with the Force at our side. I believe it was it's will that brought us together... my selfishes reasons played also a part as well" the twi'lek replied humbly.</p><p>"you're secret is safe with us, we swear" Pit added.</p><p>Viridian asked "can you take us to him?"</p><p>Utrilas was surprise, but she said protectively "that's out of question, you are not big enough to go to a prison facility"</p><p>"but if he is friend with you, then he doesn't hate Jedi right?"</p><p>"It isn't that simple.....look we will discuss this another time. For now we have the room to finish"</p><p>They nodded and returned back to work.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Later in the day, Grievous and Utrila were chatting casually. Grievous said "so tell me instructor, do you have good kids to teach?"</p><p>"I do actually, everyone are calm and disciplined.....well except for some"</p><p>Grievous shrugged "pff, it's like that everytime, in Kalee it was the same thing"</p><p>Utrila smirked "were you a calm student or a troublemaker?"</p><p>As usual, Grievous displayed seriousness in his look, but she sensed an hint of playfullness in his voice "I was usually a disciplined kid, but times to times, me and an old friend named Bentilais San Sk'ar...."</p><p>It surprised Utrila. "I certainly didn't expected you to be making troubles"</p><p>"I think at one point, every kid will make troubles. What about you?"</p><p>"I was a disciplined kid. Me and Obi-Wan used to practice together until I promote to padawan sooner than him."</p><p>Hearing that name made Grievous growled "ahhh! Kenobi again"</p><p>Utrila frown "you two had an history during this war right" "</p><p>and he humiliated me each time. I hate him" Utrila understood where he is coming from. Grievous is a warrior through to through while Obi-Wan acts more as a trickster. It's no wonder he despise her friend. There was a silence, but a warm one.</p><p>B'ink broke the silence "you know, I think you gain some fan"</p><p>Grievous looked at the red twi'lek with intrigue. She continued "do you remember about the kids in my class I told you about?"</p><p>"Yes what about them?"</p><p>"well it turned out they are the closest students that I had and I told them about our friendship. Turns out they are curious about you and want me to take them to you"</p><p>Grievous laughed "I admitted I'm flattered, but what did you said?"</p><p>"I told them that they aren't old enough and.... I wanted to talk to you first if that interested you"</p><p>Grievous replied "I agree with you they shouldn't. Not only your reasons are valid, but also that could ruin their reputations and lives, including you by befriending a criminal like me"</p><p>She frowned "I don't care about my reputation, as long as I follow the Force, save lifes and teach, I am more than happy. Also I kind of save your life by removing your implant. If anything befriending you was more than I could hope and I don't regret anything"</p><p>Grievous could grinned, he would have because everything she said was true. He would cherished those moments until the day of his execution. He replied "you sure did B'ink, you sure did....."</p><p>Utrila got another question she completly forgot to ask yesturday. "Qymaen"</p><p>"hum?"</p><p>she paused for few seconds and continued seriously "what happen during the Huk war? Please, be honest with me" Grievous didn't replied at first. Not because he doesn't trust her, but because the memories were painful. The war on his home planet wasn't like with the droids where he could discard them with ease as sacrificial pawns. It was his people, where the lives of the kaleesh the yam'rii took away burdened heavily inside Grievous. Also like it or not, the cyborg knew he changed for the worst after the death of Ronderu.</p><p>He simply replied to Utrila "that's a story for another time B'ink."</p><p>The twi'lek felt his guilt and burden through the Force and such decided to not press the issue further. "I understand..." she replied and then she remembered he said an old friend at he beginning of the conversation. Maybe he would be eager to talk about him. She asked a last question before leaving "I'm curious, you mention a certain Bentilais San Sk'ar. Who is he?"</p><p>"an old friend of mine and one of my trust adviser during the war. Me, Ronderu and him were pretty much inseparable during battle"</p><p>"is that so? What do you think happened to him now?"</p><p>"curious are we? I do not know, but I know before I lost my body he married my sister Kissa. He is bigger than me and usually rush first and think second. Couldn't ask for a better friend however. He was a brother to me."</p><p>"You have a sister?"</p><p>"another story for another time"</p><p>"fair enough"</p><p>It was getting late judging by the clones shift so B'ink said "Sorry Qymaen, time for me to go eat and sleep"</p><p>he waved his hand and said "B'ink wait!"</p><p>"what is it Qymaen?"</p><p>"for the kids I leave the decision up to you, but make sure the decision is worth it"</p><p>she smiled "very well......you know if you feel you need someone to talk to, I will be there for you"</p><p>it mean a lot for Grievous and it solidify even more his trust towards her. He simply ignored that however and said "good night B'ink"</p><p> </p><p>She was in her bed to sleep and was more and more thinking about Grievous. She didn't know why, but he was occupying her mind even more. She smiled when he did talk about his friend. He didn't show it, but the twi'lek knew he was happy to share his life with someone he trust. B'ink was about to sleep, until she saw a vision of the Force. She frowned, because her vision was vague. All she could see was a cantina on Coruscant. Utrila thought however<em> 'If the Force showed me this, then I will investigated this tomorrow'</em> she smiled and sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>curiousity is a bad thing Utrila tsk tsk tsk</p><p>Also let's be honest, Obi Wan is not as bad as Anakin in term of trolling, but he is not out off the hook either</p><p> </p><p>see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. the slums of Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, merry christmas even if it's already over :(</p><p>I really wanted to post the chapter two days ago as christmas gift, but I was struggling to write the end of chapter.</p><p>having said that, have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was free day for the student so Utrila didn't have classes to teach which was fortunate for her since she can do her business. She was eating breakfast with Grievous this time. Grievous asked casually "what are you going to do today?"</p><p>Utrila replied after she finished her bite "I'm going to sign up for a mission here on Coruscant. Moving will do some good to me."</p><p>"Are you sure it's not because of the Force?"</p><p>She observed him for a while "how do you know that?"</p><p>Grievous facepalmed "that's because you always mention about following the Force or whatever"</p><p>she laughed while being embarrassed "it must bore you, since you are not Force sensitive"</p><p>"it does, but I tolerate because it is you who talked about it"</p><p>"oh I am honored to be the exception. It's like I'm your princess or something"</p><p>Grievous replied without thinking "you are my princess"</p><p>Utrila didn't speak for a while and found herself flustered by his comment. The sensation felt nice and Utrila soon realized she wouldn't mind to be his princess. Grievous took two seconds of silence to notice what he had said and the atmosphere became akward so the cyborg regained his composure and said "hum.... I think you should go"</p><p>she got distracted and realized he was right. Grievous noted he should have apologized earlier, but he wasn't sorry at all which made him think he should go into self reflextion. Utrila nodded and said while smiling "alright see you soon Qymaen." His unsaid words were <em>'stay safe B'ink' </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The twi'lek wondered where she should start. It was nice and all that her vision was on Coruscant, but she needed some clues as 'where' for example. She stroll in the temple around to see if she can get some information and after a thirty minutes of strolling she saw Aayla Secura giving instructions. The red twi'lek decided to see her fellow friend.</p><p>"Master Secura" Utrila called.</p><p>The blue twi'lek turned around and smiled "well master Utrila, happy to see you. Searching something to do?"</p><p>"actually yes, is there a mission on Coruscant that I can take?"</p><p>Aayla was pensive. It was a bit dangerous, but after some thought, she knew Utrila was strong enough on her own to succeed. "Yes there is one. There is a coup from a small gang appointed by the Black Sun recently. We sent some Jedi to investigated, but none of them returned" she said sadly.</p><p>Utrila was frowning, because while she knew how influent, dangerous and how much power they hold, small gangs shouldn't have been a issue for Jedi. So she asked "how is this possible?"</p><p>"We don't know. Normally we would send a group, but given the nature of the mission and the passive war againts the remnant Separatist, the Senate decided to only send one Jedi per attempt these last few days despite our protest."</p><p>Utrila sighed at that, it's clear to her the Senate is corrupted now. However if the Force chose her to do this despite the odds, then it means life of many people could be saved even if it cost her life.</p><p>Utrila replied neutrally to her fellow friend "I will do it. Just tell me what to do"</p><p>Aayla smiled at that "well master Windu decided that completing in one shot what the Senate demanded was too much of asshole considering our losses, so he decided to break down the mission into small parts. For now, you must only gather information about the leader of the gang, then report to master Windu when finished"</p><p>the instructor saw logic in the plan. "Very well, is there a specific method to do this"</p><p>the former padawan of Quilan Vos replied sadly "unfortunately we cannot help you so you must improvise. However take this datapad to put infos there"</p><p>"how kind of you" Utrila said with honesty.</p><p>"Be careful out there and may the Force be with you"</p><p>they bowed to each other and Utrila went outside the temple. It was a sunny day, although it doesn't mean much in the lower level of Coruscant. The red twi'lek walked around until she found the taxi station. She remarked while working that people are living happily as if nothing happened at all.<em> 'If only the poor could have the same state of peace of mind'</em> she thought. At the taxi station, the instructor saw someone she never thought she would see again. It was her former padawan Rennax Omani who it seems was working as a taxi driver.</p><p>She spoke to her casually "long time no see Rennax"</p><p>the human turned and said smiling "master! what are you doing there?"</p><p>Utrila shook her head "I'm not your master anymore. Althought you can consider me your friend"</p><p>"to me you are both. You know, when you were abducted by Grievous, I was afraid you were dead. I wished I was there to save you"</p><p>"it touch me really, the code prevent us to form attachment, but you know I missed your companionship after you left" said Utrila with a tone of compassion.</p><p>the younger female replied neutrally, but friendly "yeah sorry, I just couldn't continue it after everything happened with the gauntlet of Kressh and stuff. Now it's way more peacefull with my new job"</p><p>"your new job.... wait are you taxi driver?" Utrila asked surprised.</p><p>Rennax blinked with a smile "yup, when I returned to my homeworld, it ironically didn't take long to find my parents. After that, we returned to Coruscant since I like that place and jobs are easier to find....especially when you are a former Jedi"</p><p>It make sense for the twi'lek. Rennax always did like Coruscant. Utrila remembered that she had business so she asked </p><p>"Rennax, I need your services, can you take me to the lower level of Coruscant?"</p><p> Rennax was scared when hearing this. "You mean where the Black Sun are?"</p><p>She frowned at that "how do you know that"</p><p>"you didn't know? the failures to succeeded in stopping the coup are all in the holonet. They are pondering if the Jedi aren't that strong. Also all our fellow collegues before came to me for the same thing" said the human girl with a serious tone voice.</p><p>Utrila wasn't surprised by the complaints. People expected to much from the Jedi and while the Chancellor had every reason to doubt their prowess after Grievous's invasion, she still found that insulting. To respond to the her former padawan however, she simply nodded in acceptance. Rennax observed around to see if there was no spy and said "look I know I could get killed, but I'm always eager to help people, especially my master so I'm going to help you. The leader of the justiciar is named Solon, he is a gen'dai"</p><p>the instructor had now a part of the puzzle resolved. She knew how resilient the gen'dai are and Durge was the prime exemple before Anakin put him one with the Force. No wonder the Jedi sent the days prior perished. Still, the instructor needed to confirm the source to not have to deal with contradiction, she had no reason to doubt her former padawan, but at that point it was pure mechanism</p><p>"How do you know this?" she asked.</p><p>"Sometimes he comes here to do some business and while he was drunk I heard him talked to his friend about how he is the best leader and how Jedi fell to his mace" the woman replied with facts.</p><p>The twi'lek smiled and teased "well that's a start. Thank you very much, althought I'm surprise you could remember such thing when you were easily forgetting important lessons that was learnt as a youngling" </p><p>"to my defense, I had a good teacher who beat in me the art of memorisation" she said, clearly refering to the twi'lek. Otherwise she said while waving her hand and smiling "have a safe travel master"</p><p> </p><p>she took the taxi and travel through to the lower levels. She was hardly surprised when it became more and more dark, but more reason to steel herself and let the Force be her light. Once at the old taxi station she got out of the taxi and observed around. People who are poor were walking in the streets sadly and with a hint of mefiance. She noted they were probably scared from the local gangs which is understandable. Utrila was walking around to see which people were likely to know more about this Solon. When turning to a corner of the street, she saw a young girl around 9 year old screaming for help. There was two black sun's tug that were trying to take the girl. One of them said "you might get some use gal"</p><p>the other smirked "our guys could get some stress relief"</p><p>Utrila knew that helping the girl could compromised the mission, but she was a jedi and they don't give up on the helpless. Utrila was looking seriously at them, having made up her mind.</p><p>She approached them and shooted "don't move, you are under arrest!"</p><p>They turned and one of the grunt snorted "ah a Jedi again! Should have known they will keep poking their noses in our business. Haven't you learnt anything from your previous collegues?"</p><p>well the other smiled wickedly at her "but still mate, this a twi'lek and a rare one. Perhaps that whore is looking for us" Utrila wasn't surprised by that behavior, although it still did hurt her because of her past and how much they saw throught her. Also fear took root <em>'they are right, I was a whore before becoming a youngling'</em>  and soon that fear nurtured into anger</p><p>"leave the girl alone!"</p><p>"Have struck a nerve have we?" the two drew their blasters, but Utrila was faster and cut them down without remorse. Utrila tried recomposed herself and analyzed what she had down that it horrified her. The twi'lek concluded that she cut them not because they were a danger, but because she let her own wound called fear which festered into anger when she was insulted. In other words, her actions was lead by anger.</p><p>The girl went to her and smiled "thank you very much Jedi"</p><p>the instructor simply nodded and asked while being perplexed "where is your parents"</p><p>the little gal said sadly "only my big brother is left and he got caught by the gangs two days ago."</p><p>Utrila decided that she will make a familly smile today. "Do you know where he is detained?"</p><p>"Wait, will you do it?"</p><p>"Of course, just tell me and I will bring him back safely"</p><p>"you see that dark building out there in front of you"</p><p>Utrila looked at the building and at the first glance it seemed abandoned, but it was also a good place for criminals activities. Once her analysis was done she said "as for you, hide somewhere safe"</p><p>the little girl nodded and went into hiding. Walking would take too much time, so she went towards a biker and waved her hand</p><p>"lend me your speeder"</p><p>the mortar repeated, being under the mind trick "I will give you my speeder" and he stepped aside.</p><p>The twi'lek climbed the speeder and ride to the building. During the ride, she recited the code <em>"no emotion, yet peace..."</em> she closed her eyes, letting the Force guide her hands while trying to find the peace that was lost because of the two gangsters. It took the ride to return to her the inner peace and now was more calm. The Jedi observed around and saw there was nobody, so she took the initiative and entered the building with discretion, knowingly she was followed by a someone large and tall, but did nothing to show it. Once inside the building, she saw a black sun boss torturing a young teenager boy.</p><p>The boss said "you'll work for me or I will tell Solon about our disagreement. Your sister might be dead now because of you"</p><p>the boy wanted to cry "Why? I did nothing to you"</p><p>"you stole my money kid" and punched the poor boy hard in the stomach. Utrila wasn't going to stand there. Besides, this was the opportunity to learn about this Solon.</p><p>She run towards them and said "don't move, you are under arrest!" Pointing her lightsaber towards the boss.</p><p>He was bulky with tattoos and said smirking "well well a Jedi!"</p><p>the place was desert. No material, only three people and some doors. The boss said "I assume you want to know about Solon"</p><p>"and the young boy" retorted Utrila.</p><p>"I should have known. Unfortunately you are outmatched" from the doors, around ten goons came with their guns pointing. The nikto continued</p><p>"you aren't the only jedi Solon and I killed. Somedays ago, I think you are aware plenty of Jedi tried to kill us, alone just like you"</p><p>Utrila frowned "so you and the your boss are the ones who kill my brothers and sisters"</p><p>"and you will suffer the same faith" he drew his electrostaff and put himself in stance. The boy was panicking and Utrila knew it will be difficult. She knew they weren't droid and were more skilled. However she looked at the prisoner and looked at him with assurance, to show him she would bring him home.</p><p>Then she said "this doesn't have to end like this" pointing her lightsaber.</p><p>"You aren't in a position to negotiate. Men, attack!"</p><p>They started shooting, but she blocked the bullets with ease. The criminal wondered if he could give her as a toy to his boss. Even when blocking, she started to get tired. This was the opportunity the boss was looking and charge towards her. She grinned grimly, knowing she had to block someone his strikes without getting shot. However to everyone's surprise, the twi'lek's mysterious follower jumped and took his spear to save her by blocking the electrostaff. She looked at her mysterious hooded benefactor in awe. She knew he was following her, but she didn't expeted he would be on her side. That man was huge and the others were starting to tremble.</p><p>The boss asked, trembling "who- who are you?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter to you. I need the Jedi alive"</p><p>"a bounty hunter..." Utrila asked.</p><p>He looked at her and said with his deep voice "we will talk later" she nodded and started to work. Everyone was dead, except the boss and he plead towards the mysterious man while went freeing the boy. He said "please don't kill me"</p><p>the man didn't listen and stabbed him in the chest. Utrila screamed "no!"</p><p>The man asked perplexed "why? He was a scum"</p><p>"he knew about the leader Solon. Now I have lost my only pist.."</p><p>he glared at her and said while walking towards her "you won't finish this unfortunately" He pushed her towards the wall and said "now you're mine Jedi"</p><p>she frowned "what do you want?" truth to be told she wasn't really scared. The boy on the other hand was gulping.</p><p>The man said "you will take me to a prisoner known as general Grievous" she was perplex <em>'what does he want with him. Anyway I won't let him hurt Qymaen'</em></p><p>"depend from what you ask. I won't let you hurt him if it's your goal" he seemed to glared at her for a moment, but was perplexed by her statement. His thoughts were interrupted by her</p><p>"if you want to discuss with me, fine but at least let me take the boy"</p><p>he was grumbling and said "fine meet me there" he took her datapad to send the coordinates and disappeared. She wondered who he was, but that's a question for later.</p><p>She said to boy, smiling "come, time to find your sister" he nodded and said smiling "thank you miss... for me and my sister"</p><p>"this is what Jedi do, now hush"</p><p>they climb on her speeder and went at the same place Utrila met the little girl. Once they were happily reunited, the twi'lek said smiling</p><p>"take this little bit of money to take the taxi and go to the Jedi temple, I already contacted them that you are coming. They will take of you"</p><p>the girl said "you are our savior"</p><p>"so true, I wouldn't know what I would have done to support my sister otherwise"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>she nodded in acknowledgment and they went to their separate ways. Utrila drove to the coordinates and once she entered the building she recognized the cantina of her vision. She wondered if the answers were there. She strolled around to see if a table was free or if he was already there and saw in the far corner a free table so the twi'lek went there. While waiting for him she remembered her time in the streets of Naos III when she was five years old. What the goons said earlier was accurate, she was indeed a whore at that time, always seeking doing it so for money. Mace windu, Dooku and Qui Gon found her and trade her miserable life in the streets for a Jedi life. She saw him coming towards her and sat across her, effectively stopping her daydreams.</p><p>She bowed "thank you for your help and saving my life out there"</p><p>he simply grunted and said "why do you want to protect Grievous?" that statement unfortunately caught the attention of a bounty hunter unknown to them.</p><p>She replied curiously "who are you?"</p><p>"I ask the questions here!" he replied in a fit of anger.</p><p>She sensed anger, but also confusion in him, but didn't said anything about it. He continued "why did you save the boy and the girl?"</p><p>she frowned at that "because I'm a Jedi and I wanted to save their life"</p><p>he greeted his teeth at the answer "then what about... our people who were brutally murdered by those insects which you took side with them. They weren't important to you right?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he took off his hood and now everything make sense to Utrila, because the man was kaleesh.</p><p>She asked "wait! Since you are kaleesh, you must know Qymaen"</p><p>The kaleesh was surprised at that statement, but when he remembered the twi'lek said she would protect Grievous, he put the pieces together.</p><p>"I never thought I would see the day Qymaen trusting a Jedi" he admitted.</p><p>"I understand, frankly me two, but I didn't want him to be alone like that"</p><p>"but why help him?"</p><p>She told the story of the abduction and he replied "everyone in kalee including me will always held a grudge for what the Jedi did to us, but I can see you are not ordinary Jedi. Especially after you decided to rescue everyone you came across"</p><p>"I'm glad to help people as much as I can. I'm not perfect, but I do my best. By the way what is your name, perhaps I can tell Qymaen about you when I return" she replied smiling</p><p>"I'm Bentilais San Sk'ar" he presented himself pridefully. Utrila's mouth widened in shock.</p><p>She replied happily "I know about you. Qymaen told me a lot about you"</p><p>"what else did he told you?"</p><p>"Pretty much that, that he had a sister which you are married with"</p><p>"do you know about the huk war"</p><p>"he preferred to tell me another time"</p><p>Bentilais stroke his chin before saying "I will let him tell the story then. Tell me what do you think about him? As a person"</p><p>"well when he was Grievous,  he was ruthless, cruel to the point I considered him evil and heartless. When he became Qymaen however..." she more or less realized that she felt heat in her body and heartbeats silently and slowly accelerating.</p><p>She continued nonetheless "he is caring, gentle. He lack delicacy and he is clumsily rough, but it makes him charming and irresistible"</p><p>Bentilais was surprised to hear her say those compliments. Realisation hits him, but decided to indirectly mention it "take care of him, mentally and physically" with a dirty tone at the word "physically".</p><p>Questions started popping in her head, but decided to ignore his tone and asked "what were you doing here?"</p><p>He got up from his chair and said "I admit I came here to jailbreak Qymaen by threatening a Jedi, but it appeared my victime was you. However, you have proven that you're different than the others so I will leave him in your care. It's safer for both of us"</p><p>"I see..."</p><p>he was about to go and his last words were "you should check what I have put in your datapad"</p><p>she was perplexed by that so she did check and saw vital informations about Solon. Her mission was complete. Smiling and tired she quit the cantina to return to the temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The backstory of Utrila before becoming a Jedi is unknown so I made my own take. Also, more details will be presented in future chapters there and there.</p><p> </p><p>I think you realize there were some..... flirting or romance scene. I was actually debating if I shoul put thm in this chapter or not, but I decide to finally put them, because it has to start somewhere and yes... I'm well aware of the controversy of romance, but I will explain myself in due time.</p><p> </p><p>having said that, see you next year :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well I know it's been four days already, but happy new year everyone.</p><p>To start the year in good grace, this is a chapter and the longest so far.</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utrila was in the temple searching a way to speak to Mace Windu. On the road she unfortunately crosses roads with Dooku. He said mockingly "it seems you are still alive, I wasn't wrong to have considered you as a candidate as my apprentice"</p><p>the twi'lek wasn't going to let him have the last word "not happening Dooku and you know it"</p><p>"you say that now, but soon you will beg me to teach you. For now, your "friends" supported you because they don't know you are friends with Grievous and you know it" Dooku said while augmenting his tone near the end of his sentence. It was a huge mission for her so her tiredness was already taking root. Dooku choosing this exact moment to talk to her was not mere coincidence. He was trying to break her while her mind and body was tired. The twi'lek didn't have the patience to discuss this any longer.</p><p>She replied politely "I have stuff to do, so leave me for now" Dooku replied while being thoughtful "my dear, this is quite important we must discuss however"</p><p>she was now really angry and replied with a screaming anger "leave me alone!"</p><p>Dooku fainted his surprise and fear, then said calmly "very well, but remember my offer will still stand" and went in the direction of the library, smiling that she was giving herself to her anger. Utrila shook her head in annoyance and wondered if she should talk to Windu about Dooku's advance, but after some consideration she decided against it as Dooku will use Grievous as a mean of defense and the Senate was too powerful for Windu to do anything.</p><p>When the instructor saw Windu, she made a tired smile and said "master Windu, take my datapad. Everything about the Black Sun's leader is there" he nodded and while he didn't smile, it was clear he was happy to see his friend.</p><p>"I'm glad nothing befell you. At least Solon won't come back anymore in Coruscant at least"</p><p>"so true, by the way, how is the dealing with the remnants Separatist"</p><p>this time Windu smiled "it is over for good. The leaders tried to escape, but Skywalker killed them. I wanted to have them arrested, but Skywalker said they didn't gave him the choice."</p><p>Utrila breath calmly and said "well it is unfortunate, it is a relief that the war is over for good."</p><p>"indeed, however enough about that, you need to rest. Look how tired you are"</p><p>the twi'lek smiled "alright I'm going then" he nodded and they bowed before parting way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B'ink Utrila was the sole thing who was occupying Grievous's mind since her departure for her mission this morning. He was hoping she was alright and wanted for once to break his cell just to make sure she was fine. <em>'No she is a warrior and a good Jedi, she will succeed'</em> Grievous thought confidently, but the truth is that he started to feel a feeling he never thought he would experience again. Love. Yes a feeling who he thought it had been destroyed  along with Ronderu. In his meditation during Utrila's mission, he concluded that he really loved her being. She was optimistic, but realist. She was strong and compassionate, she has flaws that she took stride to improve. She lacked arrogance in her character. Utrila was everything Ronderu was, but yet so different than each other and that was ok for Grievous, because it is these differences that made their own persons. In a another world, Utrila would be his princess, but in this one he hoped they could simply stayed friends. He knew how the Dark Side of the Force was dangerous and he didn't want her to be expelled. Speaking of the princess, he saw Utrila coming towards him. He got up from his bed and smile if he could at least. Utrila smiled as well and entered his cell and Qymaen asked "how was it?"</p><p>"Not bad at all, but guess what. I saw someone who you might be interested in hearing"</p><p>"oh?!" Qymaen was perplexed.</p><p>"Bentilais San Sk'ar"</p><p>Qymaen was in shocked, why his old friend was in Coruscant? And why she was intact?</p><p>Sensing his confusion, the twi'lek explained "he wanted to to jailbreak you by threatening me, but I somehow convinced him that I wanted no harm so he left you in my care"</p><p>"I didn't expect that from him. You might be accepted if you decide one day to go to Kalee"</p><p>"I feel honored, but he also said he would leave the details of the Huk War" she replied with a wink.</p><p>The kaleesh warrior sighed and said "you have proven again that I can more than trust you so listen up because I won't repeat" he paused before gaining the courage to speak "in short, the Kaleesh and Yam'rii battled for years, those petties insects were looking to enslave my people" Grievous growled before continuing "we did everything to do defend ourselves, but they continue and continue and eventually I lost my Ronderu"</p><p>Utrila looked at him with pity "I'm sorry for your lost, was she your wife?"</p><p>Grievous simply replied "had she survived one more day, yes. I had planned to ask her in marriage the next day, but instead it was a funeral"</p><p>"what was the involvement with the Jedi?"</p><p>Grievous looked at her gravely "after the death of Ronderu and the capture of my people, I started wearing the name Grievous and I butcher their people and backing them back to their home with our remaining fighters, until those cowards called for the Republic and fooled your order by making them believe we were the instigator" Utrila was shocked at this revelation. <em>'It's no wonder he came to hate us, but....'</em> Utrila thought. She realized the Kaleesh were only trying to defended themselves, but the Jedi did badly the investigations.</p><p>Grievous continued, fuming in rage and continued "then the Jedi came, including the executionner of Kalee, assisting the Yam'rii and pillaging our sacred grounds" Utrila understood the injustice and how much it hurts, however she was sad that Qymaen had stood so low to his attempted to genocide. As for the Executor of Kalee, she also knew who he was referring to, but decided to not to brought it up.</p><p>"I'm sorry Qymaen, it's our fault that-"</p><p>"don't apologize for something you haven't done" interrupted Grievous, feeling she didn't deserved the blame.</p><p>Utrila smiled sadly, but only looked in his eyes and she hug him. The hug felt....nice. Both of them were looking at each other. Grievous took the time to observed her feature while stroking gently her head since they haven't broke their contact yet. He instinctively leaned slowly his head towards hers. While Utrila looked at his eyes, she found again the charm inside them like her dream. When the cyborg leaned towards her, she knew what he wanted and she also knew she wouldn’t stop him. But....... Despite the mutual attraction, warm and nice with only silence owning the two, because no words had to be said. The concept of romance was completely foreign to her and B'ink felt she didn't understand herself enough to fully commited to him yet. Worse of all, the twi'lek knew she shouldn't. Attachment was forbidden for a reason and she wasn't different. As soon as his vocabulator was closed to her lips, she fell back looking down, not necessarly in shame, but more to break free from his charming eyes and thus breaking the warmed physical contact. She looked at him and said shyly while blushing even if her skin color prevent Grievous from seeing it.</p><p>"I'm...... I'm going to sleep Qymaen. Thank you for everything"</p><p>Grievous replied while there was akwardness in the air "of course......sorry about that"</p><p>"you did nothing wrong..... I think you are attractive and charming, it's just.... I need to figure out everything"</p><p>B’ink was about to leave, but refrained after having decided to tell him her point of view. It may sounds arrogant, but it needed to be adressed. "Qymaen"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"to put it bluntly, it was really bad of you to try to genocide an entire species"</p><p>Grievous was boilling in rage when he heard this. "what do you mean? They deserve it"</p><p>she knew he was angry and also knew he was raised being vengeful and honor in term of morals, but she still believe in the kaleesh.</p><p>"no, the innocents didn’t deserve it"</p><p>"what about ours then?" he snarled angrily.</p><p>She replied while not angry, but raising her tone "Qymaen, I never said you didn’t deserve justice and like I said, we are in fault here, but you are better than this Qymaen. Do you want to stand as low as them?"</p><p>Grievous didn’t like to get lectured like that, how dare she? He knew deep down she cared about him, but his emotions took better of him and slap her hard in the face.</p><p>"ouch! Qymaen stop!" Utrila replied, visibly hurt by his gesture. She wasn’t crying, but it hurt. Grievous was himself shocked by what he did. He cared too much about her to hit her like that.</p><p>"B’ink I’m sorry" She didn’t answer and simply left him.</p><p> </p><p>In her bedroom she received a message from Mace Windu. He said in his holo recording "we have a council in exactly two weeks in morning, however you're presence is only requested afternoon after your class is finished. Sleep well, you deserve it also your  lightsaber materials found by Obi Wan were delivered and are under your bed. Windu out."</p><p>B’ink’s thought reflet to Grievous and she asked herself why she reacted so strongly after his slap. In normal situation, when she deal with people who had difficulty controling their emotions, she wouldn’t take the hit like nothing happened, but she would still show patience towards them as she understood they have a hard time to express their anger without hurting someone. However with Grievous, she acted as if…she was betrayed or something. It hurt that he was willing to slap because of a disagreement. The instructor admitted that she needed to rest now as she wouldn’t think clearly in her pitfull state right now. She immediately immerse herself hard in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks had passed, Utriala and Grievous grew closer in meantime. Grievous told her stories and legends about Kalee. Also he told her how amazing he is which made her laugh with his pride. In return she told him stories about her childhood as a youngling and her idol Qui Gon Jinn and how much he shaped her character. They didn't returned to the genocide subject as they weren't ready to adressed it yet, but none of them brushed it under the bridge either. The three kids were able to meet the cyborg once and they were impressed by the duo, acknowledging that the kaleesh warrior was a cool guy, althought strict. Unfortunately good moments with Grievous also means bad moments with Dooku, grooming her fears and anger for the ideal moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now the day and Grievous decided to make an introspection, because that issue needed to be adressed. While philosophy wasn't his forte, he decided to use a meditation technique that his mother taught him when he was younger if one day he needed introspection. He closed his eyes and imagined if Ronderu was there with him.</p><p>"My love" the imaginary lover started the conversation. Grievous loved when she called him that way.</p><p>"Ronderu...."</p><p>The kaleesh woman smile and for once didn't weared a mask. "what did you gain when you tried to genocide these shady insects?"</p><p>Grievous wasn't sure why she was asking that question. He replied however "I gained satisfaction in their death" </p><p>"at what cost?" she retorted, drinking her imaginary tea. Grievous admitted that he now understood what Utrila was speaking about two weeks ago. The cost has been too great for his countrymen, killing in the same brutality as the Yam'rii didn't brought back Ronderu, his parents and his wives and children. He was better than this- no they were better than this. These insects mocked them by making them playing by their rules, rules of cowards and no honor.</p><p>Grievous replied, now having the conscience clear "Utrila was right, you are right. I really messed up, I bet you would have made a better job than me"</p><p>the female laughed "oh Qymaen, I'm not that selfless, have a been in your shoes, the results would have been the same" she was slowly disappearing and said as her last words "take care of the twi'lek". </p><p>Once he open his eyes, a clone came to him and said "tin can, you have a visitor. Have fun"</p><p>Grievous thought Utrila was sooner than usual, but he was happy nonethless. To his surprise however it was Count Dooku. Grievous growled "of course, it was too good to be true!"</p><p>"General it is good to see you too"</p><p>"why did you betray me Count?"</p><p>Dooku walked side to side with elegance "you see, we needed a scapegoat all along and we exploited the plight of you and the uncivilized kaleesh"</p><p>"I see, you know I have one week left, why don't you come closer so that I can beat you to a pulp" Grievous replied trying to provoke his former master.</p><p>Dooku laughed "Palpatine gave me the autorisation to put you back to your place should the prisoner do not behave" Dooku Force lifted Grievous and banged him on the walls, damaging his metal body.</p><p>Grievous snarled in pain "you..."</p><p>"It seems you are acted smarter than usual, perhaps Utrila is the cause of it"</p><p>"Do not touch her!" Grievous responded.</p><p>Dooku frowned "since when you are so attached to a Jedi?"</p><p>"Since the she saves me from the chips you implanted in me!" Grievous replied in rage.</p><p>Dooku said "How infortunate, it seems I must go" and the elder man walked away. All Grievous could do was to recover from his beating.</p><p>"Be careful, B'ink" he mumured.</p><p> </p><p>B'ink was in the librairy with the younglings for teaching them how to better read. She walked around making sure everyone was in their business. The instructor was overseeing the trio and to her surprise they were behaving and were calm today. <em>'What a relief for once'</em> she thought. She sit back to her chair and felt a disturbance in the Force. The twi'lek felt pain from Grievous. She scrowled and thought protectively<em> 'Qymaen, are you alright? Are you hurt?'</em> Her body moved on it's own.</p><p>The trio looked at her and Laika asked silently "where is she running?"</p><p>"Do we follow?" suggested Viridian.</p><p>Pit replied "nah or we are going to get scolded"</p><p>Jocasta Nu wondered as well why she was running away like that, althougth that wasn't completly true. The elder woman hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Utrila run in the direction of the prison facility. She had to run, even if class wasn't over yet. She couldn't let Qymaen in danger for long and the Force guide her there. On the road, she stopped her track to breath and recuperate her energy. Once she finished, she sensed someone unpleasant coming towards her. She growled knowing the elder man in front of her.</p><p>"Count Dooku...." she said.</p><p>He was looking at her surprised "master Utrila, did you finished class earlier today?" She was irritated, being angry at the old man</p><p>"do not take me for a fool!"</p><p>"Ah I admit I never thought to see the day Grievous would come back to his old self come back, so I went to see him personally to know how much does he value you"</p><p>Utrila replied "what did you do to him, because I felt a disturbance in the Force!"</p><p>"your friend didn't behave in a civilised manner so I put him in his place"</p><p>Utrila was more than angry "you! dare to lay a finger to him again and I'll make sure you won’t wield your lightsaber again!"</p><p>Dooku was taken aback. "My my you are reacting strong for a simple friend, are you sure there is not something between you two?" Utrila looked at him for a moment and she was almost blushing, but it definitively caught her off guard. Dooku was secretly laughing at her, knowing his plans worked perfectly.</p><p>He continued "because I would hate for the Council to discover your "affair" with a prisoner nonetherless"</p><p>"we- we are just friend. Nothing more"</p><p>"perhaps, however I will report on you for your threat towards me" and Count Dooku left the twi'lek on her own. She continued her run and when she saw Grievous he was badly beat up by Dooku's Force powers.</p><p> </p><p>The instructor entered his cell and said in exasperation "Qymaen!"</p><p>He lift his eyes and replied "B'ink..."</p><p>"don't move, a medical droid is coming" she said, anxious about his friend's predicament.</p><p>Grievous replied while growling "do not worry about me, I will be fine. I'm not a weakling" the twi'lek let a small laugh.</p><p>Grievous wasn't sure why "hum, is there something funny"</p><p>"well you are still the same stubborn guy after all. Warrior's pride I suppose"</p><p>he was going to blush if he still could. "You don't like when I stubborn?"</p><p>Utrila was now slowly smiling, her worries having left her mind "sometimes stubborness makes people arrogant, but I think it's a quality when it's you"</p><p>"I have some warrior stuff in you. It's the main reason I let you alive"</p><p>Utrila was surprised "you respected me? I thought you despise me at that time"</p><p>Grievous replied with a chuckle "of course I did, but you still did earned my respect. Especially when you kept fighting even if you knew you couldn't win"</p><p>"I never give up"</p><p>"you should never, but more importantly I'm sorry for hitting you"</p><p>B'ink remembered this yesturday when he hit him becuse of a disagreement.</p><p>She simply replied "Qymaen, I guess I should-"</p><p>"no, you were right. Trying to genocide these insects weren't worth it. If I didn't tried to do it, perhaps they wouldn't be able to convince the Senate that we were the agressor. My rage took control over my judgment and my planet paid the price" interrupted Grievous.</p><p>Utrila didn't expected him to have made such a deep introspection. However she did expected Qymaen to returned to his senses and he did. "Thats <em>my</em> Qymaen that I know"</p><p>"<em>my</em>? I'm flaterred" teased Grievous.</p><p>Before she could reply, the medic droid came and the twi'lek said while winking "I will return tonight, for now it's Council meeting and let you heal" Grievous nodded and wave her off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stood in front of Council along with Dooku. She wondered again why she was there, while not exactly true. The twi'lek thought that she had to defend herself since Dooku surely reported few hours ago. The hologram of Obi-Wan was present so she waved her hand at him in which he returned the gesture with a smile. Mace Windu started the meeting "we have many things to say, but first of all I want to say something to Utrila so that she can leave afterwards" </p><p>"I'm listening master Windu" the twi lek said. Mace looked at her sadly along with to his comarads. Mace it had to be done even thought it was the last thing he wanted to do. Even Yoda looked at him with eyes that was saying "do it". Utrila had a bad feeling, especially when Dooku didn't bat an eye.</p><p>Mace finally said "master Utrila, in these recent days, you have been unprofessionnal by not only threatening Count Dooku, but visiting the general. Also Jocasta Nu told us you were gone before the end of class and never returned." he stopped to let her sink it. Utrila realized her predicament and said to herself <em>'what I have done? No matter how evil he is, I shouldn't have threatening him. It's not in the Jedi's way'</em> the twi'lek stood in shock. She had been so worked up towards him that she didn't pay attention at her words.</p><p>"I....I didn't meant to"</p><p>"We know master Utrila. Punishment, you must still take" Yoda said sadly.</p><p>Mace continued "the threat was unintended so you won’t be expelled from the order"</p><p>Utrila at least breathed at that. "However, combine the threat with your relation with the prisoner and the fact that you were gone leaving the children alone made you an unexamplary Jedi and thus, the council must remove your position as a teacher from now on" the twi'lek couldn't believe it. No, it was a mistake. He must be talking to someone else. The twi'lek almost cried in front of the Council. Teaching was her life, she always like to help those who had more difficulty reaching knighthood. Losing her job was as if she was expelled from the order. She hid these tears to look strong and said "per....permenantly?"</p><p>"Sadly yes, I truly wish it could have been different, also the decision have been taken this morning..." Windu replied with a hint of compassion, but showed a stoic face. H also made clear that she couldn't defend herself.</p><p>"Do not worry, we will make sure your work won’t be destroyed or unfinished" Obi-Wan said to reassured her.</p><p>The now former instructor replied "I...I understand, I will.....take my leave"</p><p>Yoda and Windu nodded and Utrila went away. She ran as fast as she could, not looking behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no! Utrila was stripped from her position! But how?, why? what is the truth?</p><p>want to find out? next chapter will have the answers.</p><p>Also it's almost the end of the fic. it should be finished at the end of the month. Could be sooner or later however.</p><p>well then see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there is the truth of the case, althought we have some good stuff from our protagonists first.</p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running away.....That was all Utrila could think for now. She had never felt that much betrayed. True, the former instructor did things she shouldn't in these recent days, but she thought it wasn't a reason to destroy everything she had build up so far. It was even worse for her now, the other Jedi looked at her coldly, as if she was a stranger and B'ink  concluded the inevitable.</p><p>"Where is she running?" said one</p><p>"perhaps going to cry in her maniac boyfriend in prison" said a knight with disdain in his voice.</p><p>In reality, the twi'lek returned to her room to sort things out. She was laying in her bed, trying to forget the meeting, that she wasn't going to die because of a simple demotion. Utrila wasn't so lucky unfortunately, the meeting returned to her mind, still feeling the piercing stares of the some Jedi masters when Windu told the word "prisoner". The former instructor had heard the gossip of the other Jedi before finding refuge to her room and the constante disapprouval from the others hurt her, especially since they come from Jedi she helped achieving knighthood.</p><p>When Utrila was a youngling, the Jedi used to say that she was showing promise, especially since she took Qui Gon as a model to follow. When she was in her early career of instructor, her brothers and sisters of the Force used to say the role was fitting her like a glove. When she was older, they used to say she was one of the best representation of what a Jedi should be, kind, compassionate, having no attachment. What they don't understand is that Utrila was just a twi'lek Jedi, she was not a saint who was perfect and this is what make Utrila hurting.</p><p>In truth, she had grown to have an attachments. She love the role of instructor, she love seeing and helping children grow up into wonderful Jedi Knight, she love helping as a Jedi. Now it is not possible anymore, all of this was shattered like glass because of a controversial duty the others didn't accepted. She wondered if Dooku was right in the end. <em>'No, Dooku is evil, he simply wanted to confuse me'</em> she thought.</p><p>Grievous- or Qymaen nowadays. Just thinking about him made her regained her smile and the painfull memories of the Council meeting disappeared....or at least buried in her mind. Truth be told, the twi'lek wondered if she had grown another attachment. The cyborg was about to kiss her and Utrila knew that if she didn't knew better she wouldn't have stopped him at that moment. Qymaen was great in her mind, honest and while he has his flaws, he was not shying away from his emotions. She didn't regret befriending him at all, in fact she was sad that he didn't have much time left. Utrila wanted to find a way to save him, he redeemed himself in her mind and shouldn't suffer his fate. After recalling the evidences of her emotions towards him and comparing with Obi Wan's reactions when around Satine, Utrila concluded that she was in love with Qymaen. She raised from her bed and prepared to see Grievous again, having being prepared to face the young and naive Jedi knights's disapprouval stares.   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Grievous saw Utrila coming towards him and her attitude seemed.... strange from his point of view, still when she opened the cell to enter he greeted "How was the Council meeting?"</p><p>She avoided the question by asking "are you alright, did you had enough time to recover?"</p><p>He replied "of course, I won't be put down yet"</p><p>Utrila forced herself to laugh in order to masked her sadness. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. Grievous despise weakness afterall. As usual, her attempted to masked herself failed and Grievous said with concerned "are you alright? Please tell me if something was wrong"</p><p>"I'm that predictable?"</p><p>"well you dodged my question and you were running as if a wolf was chasing you" there was a moment of silence, in reality, the reason Utrila was running like a wolf is because she thought she was prepared to face the stares, but she knew it wasn't apparently the case.</p><p>"I don't...want to look weak in front of you" but she was about to cry and some tears formed in her eyes.</p><p>Grievous waved his hand and approached her, showing his tough love "crying might be a weakness, but at the end of it, you will feel better and stronger, so spill the beans B'ink"</p><p>she raised her head and accidentaly leaned in his chest, but she couldn't care right now. "I....I lost my job of instructor permanently"</p><p>Grievous put his arms around her and returned the hug, even if he didn't expected the gesture, and growled "I don't understand, you seemed to be a good teacher so why?"</p><p>"Because I was getting too close to you and I....threatened Dooku" the twi'lek replied.</p><p>Grievous punched the wall which made B'ink jumped and looked at her  "Ah typical Jedi! their arrogance annoyed me. If only they were like you....besides Dooku deserved to get beaten like a pulp"  B'ink blushed like a little girl when he defended her. They looked at each other again and after two minutes of silence, Grievous was looking at her lovingly and decided to acted  "B'ink?"</p><p>"hum?"</p><p>"I have a confession to make" she stayed silent to let him continued "I love you, but I know that your rules forbid relationships. Besides I'm going to die soon" the twi'lek didn't said anything first, but was blushing, althought her red skin hide that. Grievous, if he was organic, would had blush as well, but still he somehow dread the answer. Some part of him knew it wasn't a good idea for both of them, but he was also selfish. He wanted to kiss her...in his way since he didn't have lips anymore. Utrila looked at him and couldn't resist him.</p><p>There was simply no word to describe the situation or her feelings so she said "Qymaen....please kiss me"</p><p>It did surprise Grievous, but he pushed the feeling aside and put his vocabulation on her lips, while closing on her to hug her. Utrila noted he was warm and wondered how could a metal chest be warmer than a hug from a collegue. They stopped to look again at each other and there was no regret and this time she was the one putting her warm lips on his vocabulator. They hugged for a while before parting ways for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Utrila was walking to her quarters and for the first time since a long time, she was confuse, because she had no regrets about kissing despite the doctrine. <em>'Why?'</em> she thought, uncontrolled emotions was bad, but should she tell someone about it she feared she would lose Grievous permanently. She didn't know what to do.</p><p>In the dark halls of the night, she heard a voice adressing her "master Utrila, going to sleep, you're not?" It was dark, but judging by the dialect...</p><p>"master Yoda, yes I suppose"</p><p>"borrow some minutes, may I? Sleep, I cannot." The little green Jedi replied while laughing.</p><p>"Of course master Yoda" honestly, she wasn't really in the mood, especially after what happened on the council meeting, but might as well put all of this under the bridge in one day. They went to her quarters and Utrila put a cushion for the grandmaster.</p><p>"Do you want anything master Yoda?"</p><p>"Thank you, but no" then the green Jedi closed his eyes for a while, meditating. Utrila thought perhaps she could do the same and meditate as well. After a while, Yoda opened his eyes and right on cue, Utrila did the same.</p><p>Yoda finally said "conflict you are, I sense. In your meditation, Tell me what you saw"</p><p>B'ink should have known he wasn't meditating for nothing, she said with hesitation "I saw....I saw good things"</p><p>Yoda nodded and asked "Grievous, a good thing is it?"</p><p>Utrila looked around and didn't know if she should look ashamed  "yes he means a lot to me"  she replied seeing no point of lying anymore. However to her surprise, he more or less change the subject, he said with a look of sadness "the Council, discussion we had during meeting before you came. High regards we have towards you. The truth, you deserve to know. The tale, let me tell you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Flashback* (just before convocing Utrila)</strong><br/>
<br/>
Mace wasn't sure he was hearing right. The council knew the controversial decisions of Utrila concerning the prisoner, but what the chancellor said was too much int he eyes of the Council, even to Ki Adi Mundi, who was disapprouving of the twi'lek's actions. The right hand man of Yoda was sure he couldn't do this so he asked to make sure he did heard wrong "pardon me Chancellor, may you repeat what you said?"</p><p>"My my, I thought I was clear enough. There was some leak towards the citizens that a Jedi master was getting friendly towards the prisoner and that will hurt both your image and the Senate's if we don't do anything. That is why I want you to expelled master Utrila from the order"</p><p>Ki Adi Mundi replied "Chancellor, I agree she should be punished, but expelling her is going too far. Even if I don't understand why she bother with Grievous in the first place"</p><p>the hologram of Obi-Wan tried to defended his friend "I'm sure she has her reasons."</p><p>Mace looked at them sternly to make no room of discussion for now and returned back his concentration to Palpatine "It's not reasonable to scapegoat someone for applying our values"</p><p>"ah I know it's must be hard, but a necessary evil, besides with the incident reported by Jocasta Nu, it shows the twi'lek is not a perfect teacher after all. I admit however I was too harsh, but right now I'm still your superiors and I ordered you to demote her from her role as instructor. No room for discussion"</p><p>the hologram of Palpatine disappeared and only the Jedi council were left. Obi-Wan said with sadness  "It's truly regrettable to do this, but it seems we have no choice."</p><p>Yoda replied "Utrila, such a fantastic Jedi she is. Not easy tasks, she did accomplished and yet...." the little green Jedi didn't finished his sentence.</p><p>Mace wanted to asked something, but before he could do something, he sensed someone coming. Dooku came and said "master Yoda, I have unfortunate news and it's concerning master Utrila"</p><p>Mace didn't trusted him at all. Windu sensed only darkness inside Dooku, but what fustrated him the most is that he couldn't do a damn thing for now and Dooku knew this, which his why he didn't bother to look like he was redeemed. The Korun shook his thought off and said  "what is it?"</p><p>"I'm afraid Utrila threatened me to cut both my hands earlier this morning after my visite to the general."</p><p>Mundi got up from his chair and barked  "what is wrong with her?!"</p><p>Windu said with a tone that leaves no room for discussion  "sit down master Mundi"  he turned to him to see if he was lying, but to make thing worse he said the truth so he asked "we will discuss Utrila's punishment, who vote for demoting her?"</p><p>Mundi and a lot were raising their hands.</p><p>"Who vote that she needed rest to recuperate and we will find something else to ease the public?" Mace rose his hand along with Yoda, Shaak-Ti and some others. Obi-Wan was the only one who didn't vote and was the tie breaker.</p><p>Windu said "master Kenobi, it's your choice"</p><p>Obi-Wan was saddened to do this. If it wasn't for the chancellor, he would had back up his friend, but the old man was too powerful for them and the order credibility was at stake. Also, he believed Utrila could not redeem Grievous no matter how noble he was in the past. After some reflection, he said  "Utrila is my friend and she will always be, but the order is at stake and thus Utrila must be demoted"</p><p>Windu looked at him stoically and sighed  "very well, It's decided then we will convoque her soon"  and everyone agreed with heavy heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback ends</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Utrila being furious was an understatement. She was boilling of rage inside. Yoda sympatized with her, but didn't said anything. Utrila asked while her voice was trembling of sadness, bordeline anger  "so in other words, I'm a scapegoat for just doing the Jedi way?"</p><p>Yoda replied "could have been different, I wish-"</p><p>"Get out!" the twi'lek interrupted the green Jedi, angry. It truly did shocked Yoda, not because she was angry, but her outburst when she was normally able to suppressed that anger.  Yoda left her room and darkness was now growing inside her room and mind. She had never felt so empty and betrayed of her life. Tired, she decided to sleep since it was past midnight. Tomorrow she has a mission to accomplish.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dooku was in communication with Palpatine via comlink. Sidious said with with a smile "everything goes according to plan. The Jedi are losing credibility and Utrila's mind is almost broken"</p><p>Dooku grinned and said "Thank you for your help master. Utrila has a mission tomorrow, I will corner her and make the final push to initiate her in the ways of the dark side"  Dooku continued  "May I ask, what about Skywalker?"</p><p>"He is coming close as well, but it will take more time than the twi'lek"</p><p>"Very well, is there anything else master?"</p><p>"No you are dismissed. I'm out" and the comlink closed.</p><p>Dooku went to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well Palpatine didn't said his last words yet.</p><p>Windu is one of my favorite character, so I enjoyed writing him in his point of view.</p><p>See you next tme :)</p><p>next time, will Utrila will resist or will she fall to the dark side</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, Dooku will try to convert her, will he succeded?</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the night and even her sleep was empty. Utrila was starting to feel negative emotions, tired of the stigma she received. She will never forgive Obi-Wan for betraying her that way and the twi'lek was still angry. Sliding unknowningly little by little to the path of what a Jedi shouldn't take in any circonstances. However, the former instructor took a deep breath and since she was awake, decided to sit on her couch and start putting lightsabers pieces along with kyber crystals on the floor, she closed her eyes and imagined herself in the Force while leviting the the first lightsaber pieces and start slowly assembling them.  Suddenly, she heard a small knock. Curiosity was there, but it didn't break her concentration and decided to open the door with telekenisis. Utrila said without looking "can you come tomorrow when everyone is -"</p><p>the former instructor interrupted herself when she sensed the small mirialan boy who was standing there. Utrila said "Pit? what are you doing out there?"</p><p>He rose his head and more or less smile "I couldn't sleep, but I shouldn't woke you up or.... interrupt your lightsaber construction. Sorry"</p><p>the twi'lek replied gently "no worries" she put back the pieces on the floor and opened her eyes. Utrila continued "It's true, you don't have a real lightsaber yet."</p><p>Pit shook his head. She simply continued "come here, sit on my laps. I'm not supposed to show you at this stage of your learning, but since you seemed stress, I'll make an exception for you" that did the trick and Pit was already on her laps before she could closed her eyes again. When she was concentring, the pieces levitate once again and she explained with her eyes closed, while Pit was listening carefully.</p><p>"You must feel the Force, to let the kyber crystal chose you and when you felt at peace, assembling a lightsaber is easier than assembling a lego toy" she explained and the first lightsaber was made. She opened her eyes and felt the lightsaber handling was natural, a true extension of herself.</p><p>Pit was in awe, that he asked "can I try?"</p><p>"I don't see why not. Close your eyes and try feel the crystal" he did that and he felt a resonance. He was about to open his eyes, but the twi'lek stop him just in time "don't open your eyes. What did you feel?"</p><p>"I felt the crystal making waves like a bell"</p><p>she smiled at that "that is good new, it means it chose you in the end. I will help you. Let it be your final lesson from me"</p><p>Pit having still his eyes closed was confused "huh?"</p><p>Utrila ignored his remark however and said "continue" he did and while she did gave him some help, he still did most of it on his own and succeded at making the last lightsaber.</p><p>He opened his eyes and exclamed "I did it master, I did it!"</p><p>"I'm proud of you Pit. Want to try it?" he nodded and felt lighter than usual, althought he was more absorbed by the "cool" aspect of the lightsaber. Utrila realized and said "I'm going to gift it to you, you've earned it. However, in no circumstances you ever use the lightsaber, except for self defense or I will pray it from your hand. Am I clear?"</p><p>"yes master" he was about to leave until he stop himself and asked "master, why did you say it was your final lecture?"</p><p>Utrila didn't want to think about this. It was a nightmare and she couldn't brush it under the bridge like that.</p><p>Her mood easely went soor, but she forced a smile "it's...nothing, go to sleep Pit"</p><p>"master, but you look so sad"</p><p>it was too much and she erupted of anger and screamt "look, go to sleep, end of discussion and good bye!"</p><p>She closed the door in the kid's face and he was startled by this. Pit didn't understand why she was so upset and cold. <em>'have I done something to upset miss?' </em>he thought, but decided to returned to his room with sadness in his expression.</p><p>Meanwhile Utrila realized that she was too cold toward Pit and shouldn't have acted like that, but she couldn't care less right now as she was now thinking about the mission. She didn't knew the specific and she would know the details tomorrow at noon so she returned to sleep, knowing dwelling on it won’t change anything, but she knew her old lightsaber won't do and knew who to give it. In her sleep, she was again thinking of the Jedi, especially Kenobi who seemed to be an ennemy <em>'Obi-Wan, I thought I could trust you, when I did multiple time for you but I guess not'</em> Utrila thought. Her eyes were in fury and mumured dangerously to herself</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Obi-Wan...... I <strong>hate</strong> you"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It was morning and she didn't have a good night at all. Thinking only on the agony, like a stab on the back and it was more than painful. She wandered the halls in the direction of the prison to see Grievous since she had time to see him. Inside the prison Grievous was awake and Utrila sweared she have felt a smile in his face which did buried her anger. She entered the cell close to him and asked "what were you thinking Qymaen?"</p><p>Grievous simply replied "I was thinking about the way I lost my organic body"</p><p>Utrila came closer and kissed him, then she replied "what about it? Althought I admit I'm now curious"</p><p>Grievous chuckled and replied "when I was away, I heard that the Yam'rii came to Kalee and pilage our sacred grounds. I urged to return, but when I arrived in Jenuwaa Sea, my ship, it explode and I blacked out, having barely survive. The next time I woke up, I was in a bacta tank and Dooku along with San Hill told me the Jedi were to blame for putting a bomb on my ship"</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear this. However, I can tell you one thing. All the Jedi were on Coruscant that day" Grievous was in shocked, but now that he think about it, how convenient they could rescue him. How convenient they knew who were the guilty party. Along with how Dooku was only using him, it now made sense that he was the one who planted the bomb.</p><p>He said "I wish I could pay Dooku back, but enough of my rambling I believe you have some stuff to do"</p><p>"true, but before that I have a gift for you" she took from her robe her old lightsaber and she said while smiling "I know someone who is fond of lightsabers"</p><p>Grievous was really speechless and happy. It was truly a gift, but he said "Thank you, it's... one the best gift I received from someone. However, are you sure this is wise?"</p><p>do not worry love, I spoke with the clones about it and since the kyber crystal is left in my room, you cannot escape, so after inspection they allowed me to give it to you"</p><p>"truly thank you" he said, acting like a child who received his toys.</p><p>Utrila was giggling a little bit at his reaction, but time was going fast however so Utrila said "I will return Qymaen....well I hope"</p><p>he nodded and suddenly Utrila's com-link bipped and she opened it. It was the medical droid "I have finished analysing the strange items from the prisoner's head and they are indeed chips. One to increased his anger and the other to suppressed his other emotions and memories"</p><p>Grievous replied with rage "they will pay for that"</p><p>Utrila smiled however "at least, I have now a way to at least lessen your sentence"</p><p>Grievous replied "I admire your dedication of justice, but you are naive. They will never tried accepted it" Utrila said replied confidently</p><p>"Do not give up hope, I will make sure to succeed. I must go now before I get late" and the former instructor waved her hand before running.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Utrila stood in front of the council and Palpatine was even there. She was surprised to see Anakin seating on the council as well. Mace said "Master Utrila, we have a mission for you"</p><p>the twi'lek nodded even thought she really didn't digest at all what they did. "Obi-Wan is coming back tonight and you are to assist him for putting the supplies in our inventory"</p><p>Utrila wasn't sure she heard it right. She looked at Obi-Wan who stood stoic. Are they expecting her to work with someone who had betrayed her?<em> 'Remain calm or they would be less inclined to listen'</em> she thought. She simply replied "yes master Windu. Is that all?"</p><p>"Yes, unless you have something to say, you can go"</p><p>Utrila took a deep breath and said "actually, I have something to say and it's concerned the prisoner"</p><p>Mundi was eying her, but she didn't care and Yoda nodded for her to continue</p><p>"I have collected evidences that the prisoner, while not completly innocent, wasn't in his true self."</p><p>The council frowned at the statement, curious "what do you mean he wasn't in his true self?" Windu asked.</p><p>"He had chips in his head that accentuate his anger and suppress his other emotions and memories"</p><p>"how do you know that?" inquired Mundi.</p><p>"I asked a medical droid to analyse those things when it did the surgery weeks ago"</p><p>Palpatine asked "what do you expect us to do?"</p><p>"To at least reevaluate his sentence with another trial, because I have suspicion that Dooku was involved"</p><p>Fisto asked "what make you said that?" Nobody thought the contrary if what she was saying was true, but it was hard for Palpatine and the senate to know their suspicion.</p><p>"The prisoner confessed that he was involved in his transformation to a cyborg"</p><p>Obi-Wan replied sadly, althought still not convinced that Grievous was completly innocent "I understand what are you trying to say, but the evidences is not strong enough"</p><p>"agree with master Kenobi, I do" Yoda said sadly. Utrila was speechless. This wasn't a matter of Senate, ok maybe a little bit, but it wasn't fair for Grievous. He was more or less a victime of this.</p><p>She clenched her fist and said "So you prefer letting a man who probably wasn't himself, suffered at their hand, instead of trying to arrest the man who had a hand at this?!"</p><p>Mace simply replied "I know this is difficult to accept, but at the end of the day, Dooku will be apprehended after we collected enough evidences, if what you said it's true."</p><p>The anger she had tried and manage to buried earlier erupted once again and said "I..... I refuse this! I won't let you or Palpatine take his life away"</p><p>Palpatine replied "so he is precious to you, but we all know he is only using you" Obi-Wan nodded at that</p><p>"you're wrong!" The twi'lek said in a fit of outburst.</p><p>Ki Adi Mundi asked "Utrila, this is going too far, the general slaughter our brother and sisters. Controlled or not, he is a monster and I would never understand why you took your energy on irredeemable people."</p><p>She snarled at that, there was no way she will let him insult "her" Qymaen like that. Utrila loved him and she will protect him until her last breath.</p><p>She replied "how dare you! thinking you know him better than I do?"</p><p>"Then enlight us"</p><p>"Qymaen was a kaleesh hero that did his best to defend his people and we Jedi supported the Yam'rii who were instigated the Huk war, enslaved and starve his people. You have no Idea how much he had suffered all those years. Besides he is a better friend than all you!"</p><p>Utrila finished coldly but enraged. Yoda and Windu wondered if she said was true. Were they really lied by the Yam'rii? As for Obi-Wan, he was quite hurt when she said that. He believe he needed to talk to her later so they can put aside their differences. As for Palpatine, he asked innocently "Who is Qymaen?"</p><p>"A honorable hero and not a butcherer like the Grievous we've known."</p><p>Utrila was about to leave and lastly said "forget the mission, I'm not doing it"</p><p>Yoda wanted to at least accept her plead, but Palpatine replied "I'm afraid that's not an option and since I'm your superior you have to obey"</p><p>Utrila left without saying anything since she knew he was right. Yoda said to Obi-Wan "Kenobi, speak to her you should. Unusual anger I sense, but also some other emotions"</p><p>Obi Wan did think nothing of it, since he was confident she would cool down at some point. He however simply nodded, having not understood the last part. Obi-Wan was theorising on why she was acting like that. <em>'It would make sense if Grievous was somehow close to her and even then she knew how to not get attached to something....'</em> Obi-wan thought and then realisation hit him in the face as he knew th feeling too well. <em>'Unless she- no that is simply not possible, she cannot be in love. I need confirmation however tonight'</em> The master of Anakin thought in denial.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Utrila was walking towards the cells again to see Qymaen. She saw along the way the trio and they were waving at her. "Master Utrila" said Laika with a smile</p><p>"Hi you three" she said coldly, not in mood for a talk. Frankly people were starting to think she was possessed or something since she sound so different. They were scared, even the tick head talz Viridian knew she was not happy.</p><p>Pit asked "master, please stop, you're scary"</p><p>"then get out of my way!" and the twi'lek continued her way, leaving the trio shocked, but also sad. B'ink was outside and where there was nobody, she saw Dooku waiting for her. She growled "get out of my way!"</p><p>He smiled and replied while igniting his lightsaber "I like that. That's it, lash out, use your anger and hatred."</p><p>Utrila knew she shouldn't indulge to his game, but she couldn't care, she was too afraid of what happen to Grievous. So she ignited her own and they started to fight. Dooku had everything under control, better duelist and had psychological advantage. After a while, Dooku threw a violent wave of Force lightning and started shocking the former instructor to torture. While she was gulping of pain from the lighting, he said "to answer your question, I didn't do anything to Grievous, I was simply waiting for you"</p><p>Utrila couldn't answer yet because was badly beaten and she was broken mind and body. However she turned to face him with anger and hatred and having nothing left to lose she got up. Dooku said while chuckling "that's it, use this to your advantage and try to beat me."</p><p>She rushed towards him. The desesperate and broken twi'lek was using the dark side and was capable for a while to keep up with Dooku, until he disarmed her again. Once she was down again, Dooku knew that was the moment, but before he said calmly "you know, normal method won’t save Grievous. However, I can help you achieve your goals, make you powerful. All you have to do is to pledge yourself to my teachings and become my apprentice"</p><p>Utrila was weak and in pain. What he said was tempting and true, even if a two percent of her mind told her otherwise. Dooku finally hit her Force lightning for her torture. Utrila was screaming in agony, but that realisation made her use the pain to grow stronger. The dark side was now her tool.</p><p>*Snap*</p><p>Utrila completly snapped. She felt the darkness and power surounding her, the light abandoning her to her fate. She fell to the dark side. Having being cornered like a rat from everywhere, she weakly turned, bowed to him and said "I hate the Jedi. I want to save Grievous. I want power and power. I pledge myself to your teachings master"</p><p>"excellent, for now do the mission. Do not hesitated to kill Obi-Wan if he annoyed you. Beating him will be the test of loyalty. Tomorrow I might teach you something"</p><p>Dooku now satified returned to the temple and left the bruised and tired twi'lek on her own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no, Utrila fell to the Dark side of the Force, can she be saved?</p><p>ok I admit her turn could have been written and forshadowing better so I apologize for that</p><p> </p><p>well then, see you next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. twi'lek vs the negociator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally planned for Utrila to resist and stay light side, but that would be boring and maybe a bit mary sue. By making her dark side, it was a challenge to write and I feel it will play a part of her character development</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grievous was thinking about a lot of thing. More importantly, the cyborg was worried about the beautiful twi'lek that had entered his life. Without her he would still grieve, stayed as a vengeful man. Utrila was his beacon of light and now he fell in love again. <em>'Ronderu would be proud right now'</em> he thought, smiling inside his mind. He saw his love coming towards him. She held a neutral face, but he didn't knew if it was a good thing or not. Also to his horror, he saw  bruises and wounds on her body.</p><p>The kaleesh acted instinctively "what happened to you B'ink?"</p><p>Sh looked at him silently and replied seriously "nothing you need to concern"</p><p>Grievous wanted to argue, but the look in her eyes told there was no discussion on the matter.</p><p>He asked, changing the subject "so how was the meeting, did you succeded?"</p><p>B'ink shook her head, but she didn't cry which surprise herself and Qymaen "I'm sorry Qymaen, you were right. They said there wasn't enough evidences."</p><p>Grievous knew the harsh reality and simply replied "I'm not surprise. still I'm grateful for everything you've done" then Utrila did something he didn't expected and found strange. She looked to his eyes in a way calm. Not sad at all.</p><p>She replied with a small smile "do not worry Qymaen. You are not rotting there with this corrupted Senate. I thought earlier I could succeeded because I was weak and naive"</p><p>Weak and naive? Is this the same person Grievous was talking to? The latter is concerned and asked replied "all you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine, but I need to go Qymaen, do not lose hope. I will do anything to free you" Utrila went away while waving her hand and Grievous did the same. Grievous noted her eyes seemed empty and her eyes had a small shade of yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Utrila now was heading to the docking bay to wait for the Negociator. Utrila wasn't sure she could face him again. Still she needed to face him in order to succeed the loyalty test, for Qymaen. Deep down the twi'lek wasn't ready to kill Obi Wan and guilt was lingering in her mind. So Utrila decided that she will only do so if he picked her nerves. She saw an unfamillar ship coming towards the bay. She wondered what was that, not only she found the ship beautiful but also seemed expensive. After the ship ducked, Obi-Wan exit the ship and wave his hand at her. He wondered why she was bruised, but brushed it off, thinking she returned from training. She did the same and they transported the new materials to the temple's storage. The silence was heavy and the atmosphere was tense. She tried to asked casually althought it was strained "what is that ship?"</p><p>"That is a clock ship that I received for helping an important familly" replied Obi-Wan, noting the strain atmosphere. Nothing had been said afterwards. <em>'The dark side is around, but where and how?'</em> Obi-Wan thought. He had to treat this carefully before initiate the conversation, because he knew Utrila wasn't in her best mood. This was something he didn't understand, he did what was the best thing for the order and explained the reality. He expected her to understand. They arrived to the storage and started doing the inventory.</p><p>While Putting some stuff in the shelves, Obi-Wan said "look we need to talk, you are not acting normal lately" the twi'lek stood silent and faced the wall. It was the only way or she would rip someone apart. Obi-Wan pleaded "please I want to help you"</p><p>Utrila looked at him for the second time and replied angrily "by scapegoating me? By letting a victim rotting in jail? Yeah thank you, you did splendidely in that case" the man wasn't expecting this outburst. He noted for sure she had change for the better or for the worst.</p><p>He replied with a tone of scolding "Utrila, the Order was at stake. I know you understand my decision and about Grievous, I know you feel sympathie for his past, but the Senate-"</p><p>"you see! All of you are just lapdogs of a corrupted Senate. Obi-Wan, I tried to trust the system like you said and looked where we are"</p><p>Obi-Wan replied "Utrila, just give up about Grievous, he doesn’t forgive Jedi that easely and there is nothing legally that you can do" This time she turned her whole body and put her hands in her foils. Obi-Wan didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>Utrila's anger was erupting again, but this time she decided to let the anger take over her, tired of containing it. She found him to arrogant and insufferable these times that she had now a reason to initiale her loyalty test. Beating Obi Wan is a small price to pay. The former instructor embraced her anger to numb her guilt and said after a long silence "then if you are not in my side, you will die"</p><p>She opened her lightsaber and strike at Obi-Wan with at faster speed than usual that Kenobi had to dodge. Kenobi's bad feelings were unfortunately well founded. He still couldn't believe that his long time friend, the one who followed the Force flawlessly was the one who ironically fell to the dark side of the Force. He posed his defensive stances and pleaded while parring her strikes</p><p>"B'ink, what happen to you? This isn't you, don't let the dark side take over you" her strikes were less refined, but way stronger. She replied with spite while staying on the offensive</p><p>"Dooku showed me my only ally left."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked again at her body and now deeply regret to not check on Dooku, because he realize the bruises on her friend was torture of his lightning and she was victim of his agression. He continued to stay on the defensive and parried each move while moving backward in the narrow halls. Right now he wanted to escape so he could find a solution to save his friend. He sensed there was a bit of light, but he needed to hurry or she will be fully immersed and only death could salvage her.</p><p>Right now he needed to gain space and time so he asked while screaming in the heat of the battle "why didn't you tell me that Dooku was pestering you?"</p><p>"you wouldn't have done anything anyway!" She replied and strike again with her anger. <em>'Damn she had a point, Palpatine would have dismissed it like irrelevant'</em> Obi-Wan thought sadly. They were now on the halls where they could see the garden of the temple and he saw Anakin and Plo Koon talking to each other. So the human broke the glass of the Window and jumped out of it. Utrila knowing she had no chance againts the three of them retreated away, cursing herself. While Obi-Wan was falling, he saw some hope. Indeed, when he broke the glass, it left him wide open. However, Obi-Wan saw something, it was short and subtle, but he still took noted of it. Utrila did hesitate for a fraction of a second which had allowed him to stay alive. In Kenobi's mind, that hesitation proved there was still some light in her and was now determined to save her, but for now.....</p><p> </p><p>Plo Koon and Anakin heard a boom and they saw Obi-Wan lying injured, so they went to his help. Anakin screamed "master!"</p><p>Obi-Wan had some little difficulties to get and needed Koon's help to get up. The elder man replied "I'm fine, thank you Anakin"</p><p>"what happened?" asked the kel Dor with concerned.</p><p>Obi-Wan took some breath and replied "I'm afraid time is essence, B'ink fell to the dark side, but we can save her if we hurry"</p><p>both were actually surprised and Anakin said "well then I'm in."</p><p>Plo Koon nodded as well and they returned to the temple to gather help. To their relief, they saw Mace Windu and Obi-Wan said "master Windu, we need your help!"</p><p>Windu turned and asked "what is it? What happened to you?"</p><p>"in short, Utrila fell to the dark side" Windu let it sink for a moment. He should have known, how could he be so blind. She was subtely asking help multiple time and they let her down. Windu tell himself that if he had manage to bring back Depa from the dark side, there is hope for Utrila.</p><p>He nodded to Obi-Wan and they were about to leave until Pit interrupted them "masters, I refuse to believe master Utrila would be evil."</p><p>Obi-Wan knew these three were B'ink's favorite students so he did expected that kind of attachment. He would have scolded them for harboring attachment, but it wasn't the time for that. Anakin said "relax kid, we are going to save her"</p><p>"but how are we going to do that? She doesn’t even tolerate Obi-Wan now" Plo Koon asked with concerned.</p><p>Pit replied "what about Grievous?" There was a silence. Obi-Wan wasn't sure this was a good idea and yet it make sense.</p><p>Anakin was annoyed "come on this is absurd right?"</p><p>His master replied "as much as it's pain me, he is right"</p><p>Mace's head now clicked the missing puzzles. At first, when they were interrogating Grievous for the plans of Dooku and Sidious, Windu saw the both Utrila and cyborg's shatterpoint and saw each other with threads of agony relying them which made him frown. He always did wonder why Utrila was defending the cyborg when he was her weakness. What a fool the korun Jedi had been. The error he made is that he forgot to check the progression of the nature of their shatterpoints, which this time was not one of agony, but one of love.</p><p>Mace said "Grievous is indeed the correct option."</p><p>Anakin grimaced, but he supposed it was better than nothing, he said "Then what are we waiting for?"</p><p>"We need first a plan, either to lure her to him or finding a way to liberate him" Plo Koon said while thinking.</p><p>"Also we don't know where she is right now" Obi-Wan added.</p><p>"Master Windu, should we tell the others?" Asked Pit</p><p>"I believe only Yoda should know, young one" replied the master of the order.</p><p>Obi-Wan rose his chin and said while contempling "right now it's late and I'm sure she isn't in her quarters"</p><p>Windu suggested "I agree, hum..... tomorrow we have a free day, you three including Yoda and me will be meeting here at the first hour"</p><p>"can we come too?" asked the young mirialan who was determined to do something. Mace looked at him for a while, he could be an asset to calm her since B'ink likes kids, but on the other hand he could die in a matter in second...</p><p>Plo Koon said wisely "I'm sure we can bring him and his friend, we need more hands for the search, besides we will be enough to protect them from Dooku and her"</p><p>Mace sighed "very well, but make sure you only tell your two friends only, while I'm going to see Yoda" Pit bowed and left, knowing where and when to meet.</p><p>Anakin said confidently "about Grievous, I think Padme could help for a temporary released"</p><p>"true, she might be right now in her office" Obi-Wan added to make sure Windu didn't caught any.... romantic aura.</p><p>Windu nodded "very well, otherwise you three are dismissed" the four went to their separate ways.</p><p>Windu went to Yoda's quarters where he saw the little green Jedi talking with Shaak-Ti. <em>'Bringing Shaak might not be a bad idea'</em> Windu thought. Fortunately, there was no one else and no unfriendly ears.</p><p>Yoda turned and said "Mace, good to see you, distress you are" while Shaak bowed.</p><p>Mace took a deep breath, knowing it might hurt Shaak- no she was strong enough and would always help a friend. "I have something confidentiel to say and that must not get out of the room" they nodded gravely. The way he looked at her made Shaak uneasy, something was wrong. While Yoda sensed it too, but simply closed his eyes.</p><p>"Utrila fell to the dark side" Yoda stayed calmed, but knew this wasn't a matter that should be taken lightly. Shaak-Ti was speechless. She was sure she didn't heard right "B'ink couldn't have fallen right? How? Surely someone is wrong" Windu knew those two, along Kenobi were friends, so it's understandable her reaction. Still he will replied one of her questions "according to Kenobi, Dooku was agressing her with Force lightning to torture to make her his apprentice."</p><p>"My fault it is. What Palpatine asked, shouldn't I have done"</p><p>"we will apologies once it's over, but for now do not relay this to the other council members. I will tell them to take care of educations while we will be gone" they nodded and noted where to meet.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was with Padme in her office and frankly he was glad to see his beautiful wife which the feeling was reciprocal. After sensing a last time if someone was easvedropping them, he said "Padme, I have to ask you something and it's concerned master Utrila"</p><p>Anakin did have master Utrila time to times when he was a youngling and even if she did plenty of mistake as a teacher since it was her early career, he had deep respect for her, almost as Qui Gon.</p><p>Padme frowned, the senator knew something was wrong so she asked "whats wrong Ani, what did happen to her"</p><p>"she fell to the dark side" Padme wasn't force sensitive, but knew that the dark side mean business, and after witnessing the cruelty of Dooku, she was sadened for what happened to the twi'lek.</p><p>"I see, I'm sorry to hear that, Utrila was a fine woman. Is there something I can do to help?"</p><p>"actually yes, we have reasons to believe Grievous can pull her out"</p><p>Padme was astounded by that "Grievous? but why?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I did heard about him being kaleesh or something"</p><p>Padme now understood why Grievous hated the Jedi, maybe he wasn't that bad. Not only that, the fact that he had someone precious that the pirates used to their advantage speaks for him in her eyes.  She wanted to help to repay Utrila for helping the rescue, but alas she knew the reality of politics without counting the corruption.</p><p>Padme sighed "you don't need to tell me more. Frankly I wish I could help Grievous escape, but I can't"</p><p>Anakin was annoyed "why not, with the story, surely you can make a decent case"</p><p>"Because of three things, one the Senate hate the kaleesh, thinking them as Barbaric. Two, Palpatine won’t be on our side for this and three... he still did commit mass murdered intentional or not"</p><p>Anakin cursed "Damn it"</p><p>"I'm sorry Ani, I truly wish I could help"</p><p>"you did what you could, now we must think of plan B"</p><p>Padme was thinking for a second and said "I might be able to help in my own way, I own master Utrila so it is worth it, even if I don't like the way to do it."</p><p>Anakin beamed at that and said "well I'm listening dear"</p><p>"I don't think you want journalist and security meddling in your ways, so I can try to make your rescue operation a secret. I don't think it is wise to see you guys on holonet" </p><p>Anakin was happy to hear this "this is a huge help, thanks dear"</p><p>"Good luck" and Padme kissed Anakin on the lips, while Anakin touch her round belly, bearing the children.</p><p> </p><p>Utrila was at her quarters right now. The best hiding is where they least expected it after all. She felt remorseful for what she did to Obi-Wan and yet she needed that power and loyalty. Utrila didn't like Dooku so once she was strong enough, she would overthrow him...for Qymaen. Utrila did the very thing a Jedi shouldn't, making decisions based on emotions and yet right now her mind was clouded, couldn't think properly, Qymaen's time was running out. She had only three days left.</p><p>The twi'lek took her com-link and contacted Dooku "master..."</p><p>"I'm depleased of your performance, I thought you would had more anger and hatred, especially after your betrayer"</p><p>Utrila wasn't sure how to react, but it did anger her her. "I apologies master" </p><p>Dooku sensed her thought and shook his head "I see you are still unsure and if we want to overthrow Sidious, we can't have that."</p><p>He coughed and continued calmly "tomorrow you will do a test to redeem yourself and if you pass that test, that's mean you fully pledge yourself and the dark side"</p><p>"what will the test be?"</p><p>"you will see. Tomorrow meet me at these coordinates, Dooku out"      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>writting was difficult I admit, as I didn't quite know how to write a dark side character without making a 180 degree, you know from calm, mature and gentle to edgy, psychopath and horny. </p><p>yes I'm speaking about you DS Jaesa.</p><p>However you will be the judge if that was successfull or not.</p><p>see you next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. return to the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the rescue begin guys.</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day. The members concerned was reunited in the chambers, including Laika, Anakin and Viridian.</p><p>Anakin asked concerned "hey where is Pit?"</p><p>Laika shrugged "he said that he must do something on his own, althought he was behaving strangely"</p><p>Mace interrupted and asked "so Skywalker, how was in your end?"</p><p>"frankly she said that she couldn't do a thing because of the disdain of the kaleesh"</p><p>"but...." said Plo Koon, sensing he didn't finished.</p><p>Anakin smiled and said "but she said we shouldn't worry about our face being on holonets" everyone were relieve by that.</p><p>Obi-Wan noted "we can now proceed covertly, nontherless we do need the plan B, which is luring her in the cells."</p><p> "Search we must, Dooku might be with her" Yoda suggested.</p><p>"true, I suggest we split since we don't know where she is and once we find her..." Shaak said.</p><p>"We will communicated via comlink" continued Mace. The korun man looked at the children and said "you two, wait in the cells"</p><p>"Yes master Windu" they both said and went away.</p><p>Then he remember Utrila saying she met the young Omani as a taxi driver during her mission. Perhaps she has seen something. Having that in mind, he gave the directives without hesitation</p><p>"master Yoda will stay there, meditating for getting clues and keeping the others occupied. The rest of us will speak to Omani, then futher directive will be given. They nodded and went immediatly to work.</p><p>Once on the taxi station, they saw the former padawan and Mace went to speak with her. </p><p>"Young Omani, have you seen your  former master?" Asked the Korun Jedi. </p><p>She turned around and greeted him "oh master Windu, as a matter of fact I saw Master Utrila. She was behaving strangely thought."</p><p>"You are correct, but time is essence and I don't want to worry you more than necessary" </p><p>"Whatever happen, please bring her safely, but she was with the old man and a kid and they went to the slums of Coruscant in the abandonned building..."</p><p>"Where Black Sun used to reside in" continued Mace.</p><p>She nodded and Obi Wan said to the others "she mentionned a kid? Could it be Pit?" </p><p>"Laika said he was acting strangely, perhaps mind control?" Suggested Plo Koon.</p><p>Mace and Omani returned to them and gave further instructions</p><p>"master Koon and Skywalker will stay here to prevent any escape. master Kenobi, master Ti and me will look at the abandonned building"</p><p>Omani said sadly "take this taxi, and please save master" everyone nodded and they went in their assigned position.</p><p> </p><p>Grievous heard two people coming toward him and sighed "what do you want kids?"</p><p>"You are our hope to save Utrila" said Viridian bluntly.</p><p>Grievous raised an eyebrow "save? Of what?"</p><p>"The dark side" Laika said. Grievous understood why she was strange.</p><p>He cursed "Damn you Dooku, you just did put your nails in the coffin" It did frightened the kids, but to their credits they were able to composed themselves.</p><p>While they were waiting, Laika said mischevellously "do you date master Utrila?"</p><p>Grievous looked at her with surprise and asked "how old are you?"</p><p>"we are old enough to know"</p><p>"yeah please tell us, it will be a secret, I swear" add Viridian with excitement. Grievous sighed in defeat. He did really like the three kids, but he would never outright say it, nor he will admit to others he date her yet. "No we are not dating"</p><p>"please you must love her back. She is really happy with you" Laika replied, ignoring his obvious lie.</p><p>The cyborg never thought they were so eager to push the relationship. He supposed kids are idealist.</p><p>he replied seriously althought with tired brows "perhaps in a perfect world, but not in this one. The best I can do is to save her"</p><p>Viridian looked at him sadly "why not? you two are in love"</p><p>"Because reality is harsher....you shouldn't even have associate with me"</p><p>Laika was almost crying "how could you say that? We learn a lot from you."</p><p>"Enough for now!" he growled back, now not having patience to continued the subject. Laika saw commander Cody wearing the key of the jail doors. The human girl had an idea, they might get scolded, worst expelled, but it was worth it if could save their former instructor. The girl approach the talz an whispered in his ear. Once he understood the plan, Laika went to Cody and said with a smile "hello Cody!"</p><p>Cody looked down to see the little girl and said replied as if it was no big deal "Hello girl, already finish your visit?"</p><p>"nope, but I'm wondering what are you doing with this thing"</p><p>he looked at his datapad and replied "you mean the datapad? It's confidential." Meanwhile, Viridian went behind Cody without him noticing and went towards his back and manage to steal the key, but Cody noticed.</p><p>"hey!" but Laika waved her hand and said "you will take a good nap right now for around three hours"</p><p>Cody was making a yawn and started take a nap" the duo high five and run at a certain distance for the camera to not caught Cody sleeping. Once everything was in place, they open the cell and Viridian gave the cyborg a crystal, which surprise Grievous.</p><p>"Pit told me to give it to you in case he couldn't make it"</p><p>Grievous replied while putting the crystal in his lightsaber "thank you for trusting me. Enough time had been waste, hurry up!" they fled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> They were indeed in the abandonned building and it was noltagic for the twi'lek in a sense. She still remembered rescuing the boy in this place.</p><p>Utrila asked Dooku "Master what is the test to prove myself and why Pit is with us?". Dooku made sign for the boy to advance and once he was closed, the elder man snap his fingers to break the mind control.</p><p>Pit was disleveled and asked in panic "what I'm doing here and why I'm tied?"</p><p>The the former instructor wanted to hug him badly to secure him like her own child.</p><p>However Dooku said "Utrila, the harsh reality is that you cannot save everybody, however you can still save Grievous if you truly pledge yourself to me and the dark side" he point his finger toward Pit and continued "kill him"</p><p>Utrila was shocked again she replied with anger "never!"</p><p>Dooku sighed "you must vanquish the remaining of the light inside of you. Kill him or I will kill both of you." Utrila knew he wasn't joking and having fallen to the dark side, she realised it wasn't difficult to take her lightsaber and raise it. At first, it sickened her, but the twi'lek could feel power, power that can potentially save her love one and the dark side was numbing her guilt.</p><p>Pit was now afraid, especially that his former teacher was now raising her lightsaber and was about to strike, but Pit's pleaded were able to delay his demise for a while "master I don't recognize you, you are scary! I doubt Grievous would like you this way"</p><p>she paused. The small light inside was struggling with her inner darkness. She was painting, there was some truth in his statement. Still... Dooku sensed her hesitation and firmly said "Do it!"</p><p>Utrila shed tears. He would kill them anyway so she had no choice. "I'm sorry Pit."</p><p>She was about to strike the poor boy until she heard someone screaming "B'ink!"</p><p>The three turned and saw Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti and Mace Windu. Dooku said while being unsurprised by it "well well, that was unexpected"</p><p>"It's over Count Dooku" Mace said.</p><p>"B'ink don't do this. You will heavily regret it" Shaak Ti pleaded.</p><p>"There is still hope in you I know you can do it" Obi-Wan added.</p><p>"It's useless, B'ink has embrace the dark side. My apprentice, time to kill them" he said while igniting his lightsaber.</p><p>Utrila looked at them and spite at them "you only care about the order. Dooku was right, I should have known you were planning to betray me!"</p><p>Obi-Wan replied, astounded by the unfounded statement "B'ink, don't you realize he is manipulating you?"</p><p>"From my point of view, you were using me from the start!"</p><p>Pit was able to escape during the exchange of words and rush at the side of Mace. The senior member said sadly "look, I know you are upset and this is why we want to talk-"</p><p>B'ink interrupted him by igniting the lightsaber and was about to strike. Shaak-Ti and Mace went to face Dooku while Obi-Wan handle her. The fights were intense. Mace was sinking into Vaapad to channel his inner anger for the greater good. Shaak-Ti, being a practicioner of Makashi and Ataru  was able to land some blows towards Dooku, althougth the old man was more defensive than usual because he didn't want to get ambushed. Meanwhile Utrila was swinging her lightsaber hard. Obi-Wan recognized that her strenght had once again increased by the dark side, but unfortunately for her, she lost her grace in the process. He continued to parried her strikes and for a while he thought she was lost so he said "then you are lost cause. May the Force be with you"</p><p>Shaak-Ti looked at him and was speechless. "Obi-Wan, what about the plan?" the togruta said </p><p>"It won’t work, she is too deep in the dark side" Shaak-Ti wasn't speaking anymore as she was fighting Dooku.</p><p>Mace asked Shaak-Ti "go help Obi-Wan"</p><p>she nodded and was about to help him, but Dooku skillfully knock her out with a 360 degree spin. The blow would have killed the togruta hadn't been Mace who was able to break his concentration. The korun immediatly rushed to Dooku, but a well time Force push of his put Windu away and B'ink did the same with Obi-Wan when he was not concentrate on her.</p><p>Dooku ordered his apprentice "kill them" the twi'lek rushed towards Obi-Wan, but Pit blocked her way, still it didn't detracted her and closed her eyes while she was about to strike the kid. Until she felt metallic hands. The touch was warm and that worried her. B'ink open her eyes to see Qymaen in front of her. Even Obi-Wan, Mace and the recently conscious Shaak was surprise, as for Dooku....let's say he didn't expected that at all.</p><p>"Qymaen...how?" the twi'lek asked in confusion.</p><p>"That's not important. Please stop this!"</p><p>she was more than confuse, doesn’t he want to live? why interfering?</p><p>"Utrila, don't listen to him" Dooku said.</p><p>She turned around and snapped "shut up, let me talk" Obi-Wan and Windu circled the duo and Pit, now free watch was rejoined by Laika and Viridian. They were hiding behind Shaak. Mace looked at Obi-Wan with a  stare that said to let them. Obi-Wan was nervous however, but didn't budge. Even Dooku couldn't move as a wrong could pull her back to the light.</p><p>"Qymaen, what is wrong? I can save you"</p><p>Grievous sighed and replied with sadness "B'ink please listen-"</p><p>"unless you were trying to betray me!" That surprise everyone.</p><p>"what are you talking about?"</p><p>"how come you are free? did the Jedi bribed you or something? were you taking me for a fool?" the twi'lek howled in anger. Her eyes was soon filling with hatred in everything. The corruption was obvious now.</p><p>"B'ink, snap out of it" said Grievous with rage. He couldn't understand why she thought so little of him right now. Grievous said "don't you realise that you are a completly different person. You became the very thing you swore to fight"  B'ink was looking at the ground, more confuse  than angry, althought the fire wasn't out yet.</p><p>She closed her eyes and suddenly B'ink world become black, she was scared for a while, did she black out? Is she dead? The twi'lek turned around and heard a voice. Qui Gon Jinn was standing out there in front of her.</p><p>He looked at her with sadness and asked "B'ink, why do you listen to my former master?"</p><p>"Master Jinn..... he promised me-"</p><p>"do you think he will honor his promise? Do you think the cost will be worth it?" interrupted by Jinn, who was clearly disappointed.</p><p>Utrila empty's eyes started to fill with hope. The light in her was regaining in her. Qui Gon finally smile after noticing this and continued "do you remember my advices?" She took a deep breath, realising that one of the reason she lost so much of herself in the darkness was because she didn't head at all or head too much to his advices.</p><p>She replied "always following the Force. Distinguish my allies and foes and trust my instincts and feelings"</p><p>"excellent, there is hope for you. Did I ever told you about Tahl?"</p><p>B'ink was curious "I do not think so"</p><p>"Tahl was to me what Grievous is to you" she blushed a little bit at that, but mature enough to not deny it. B'ink had heard about Tahl, but never met her personnally. She didn't knew Qui Gon had a lover as well and now it made sense why he knew how to stay steady.</p><p>"When she died of torture in her death bed, I almost fell to the dark side when I took revanche, but she manifest as a voice and said to me that killing my opponent wasn't worth it"</p><p>B'ink sinked his tale. "master Yoda's words are true. The path of darkside is fear lead to anger, anger lead to hate and hate lead to suffering" he approached her and put his hand on her shoulder "do not give up everything for empty power, it is not worth it and only suffering will awaits you"</p><p>"master Jinn....."</p><p>"at the end, you are making the decisions, but keep in mind what I have said. You fell, but only you have the strenght to decide your fate. As for me, I have done what I can"</p><p>"master Jinn, I'm sorry for everything" and wanted to hug him but found his body intengible.</p><p>He looked at her and said while smiling "It's the last time we will see each other, but remember and stay strong" he disappeared and her mind returned to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at her strangely, but Mace Windu noticed her light slowing taking over the dark side that he sighed in relief. Obi-Wan and Shaak-Ti sensed it as well and they were believing in hope now, in the Force. Grievous didn't knew any of this so he slap her hard in the face.</p><p>Obi-Wan was about to intervined, but B'ink put a hand in front of him and said with a gentle smile "no he was right to slap me. Qymaen, I fight for you, for the order and in the name of the Force"</p><p>The kaleesh cyborg was more than happy that his precious twi'lek returned to her sense. Dooku interjected "you won’t save him that way, I thought you of all people knew this"</p><p>she turned with a determined face and said with conviction "violence won’t solve anything at all. I will continue to fight for him no matter what with legal and with respect of democratie" her mind now clear she took her lightsaber and put her stand.</p><p>Pit asked "did she really came back"</p><p>"of course little one" However what surprise Obi-Wan the most is Grievous's actions. Instead of fleeing when he had the chance he went beside her and took his only lightsaber. Perhaps Utrila was right all along</p><p>"B'ink, we will handle him together" Grievous said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Grievous escaping prison sounds ridiculous, but pretend that.....it was the will of the Force XD. So please don't @ me :(</p><p>I think the best moment to turn someone back to the light is at the earliest stages as the dark sides hasn't taken full effect. Of course Vader was one of the exception I guess.</p><p>well see you tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Brute vs finess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have anything substantial to say, but I must continue the classic trend of mine since the beginning of the story :</p><p> </p><p>have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dooku asked "really Grievous, are you really trying to take me, with only one lightsaber?"</p><p>"You were right into many things in dueling, needing only one lightsaber is one of them"</p><p>"glad you took my teachings to heart, but I'm disappointed that you let the Jedi that close to you"</p><p>"don't compare yourself or the Jedi to B'ink. It's thanks to her that I'm able to laugh and remember. You ruin my life with the shuttle crash!"</p><p>Dooku sighed "very well, let's see if the student can surpass his master"</p><p>truth to be told, before the whole ordeal, Dooku found Grievous really capable to the point the old man was strained. Dooku think right now he might have already surpass him, but for Sidious and his plan he must kill them. The count took his makashi stance.</p><p>At first, the cyborg wanted to take him on with B'ink, but on second thought he decided he wanted to do it alone. His reasoning is that she needed rest and unlike him, vengeance doesn't suit her. Grievous looked at B'ink confidently and said "B'ink, stay out of this, I will be fine"</p><p>Utrila had no doubt about his skills, but she was still worried. She felt small hands in hers and she looked down to see Pit "master, you need to take a break. I forgive you so don't feel sad"</p><p>for once she nodded althought she didn't look at Pit in shame. The twi'lek knew she would only get in the cyborg's way. When she took the side along with the children, Obi-Wan asked "should we let Grievous like that?"</p><p>Mace replied sternly "usually no, but we can make an exception. We will decide their fates once the fight is over"</p><p>"you sound convinced Grievous would win"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I know he must"</p><p>Grievous start attacking Dooku with a slash, the old backtrack to deflect the blow. Grievous knew the best counter for makashi is none other than Djem. He came and used heavy blows to distabilize the old man. Dooku was astounded, he realize the lack of chips made him more aware of his weakness and actually used finesse for once. Not only that, his blows were as heavy as usual that he was starting to get tired. Dooku tried to use the Force, but Grievous used his empty hand to slap him hard enough to take out his concentration. Dooku took space and circle around the kaleesh warrior. He had to be careful, because while he still wasn't as proficient as him with a single blade. He was aware of his own weakness and acted accordingly. Grievous was waiting for the opportunity, a simple misstep from the count to strike. Charging blindly like that would only to being force push. Dooku decided to go to force lightning and it hit Grievous with full force that he went flying backward. B'ink was scared, hoping he was alright. Grievous got up, althougth a little bit damage. He completly forgot about force lightning and knew he couldn't continously take hits from that level of lightning. Grievous devised a plan to force the old man in a lightsaber fight and knew how to do it, but first... the cyborg didn't move only turning in circle around Dooku this time.</p><p>Dooku said with an hint of arrogance "in the end, you cannot win without the Force"</p><p>"If that's the case, then I will gladly go down in glory" Dooku despised aliens and even more the kaleesh, founding them to much of brutes with no finess. His dislike of Grievous went further with the kaleesh being almost a droid and he hated machine body parts. The thought of losing against a brute alien who is more machine than man appalled him greatly. Grievous made a feint, however Dooku anticipated this and thought <em>'bad move'</em> and shoot lightning. Grievous knew his plan worked and was now or never. He dodge the lightning, having predicted where he would shoot before he even had the chance, by jumping and came in close range to strike him while he was vulnerable. Dooku admitted it was well played, but he was able to ajust himself and deflected the warrior's blows. Grievous didn't let go however and use the heavy blows of Djem along with his superior physical body. With one desesperate movement, Dooku attempted to outmaneuver the kaleesh warrior, but Grievous had anticipated this and used his free arm to grab the old man's throat. Dooku cannot believe it, but he got truly surpassed. Grievous put Dooku under his foot to immobilize him and cut both his hands.</p><p>Dooku said with difficulties thanks to his injuries "It seems you did truly surpass me"</p><p>"you should be proud of your student"</p><p>Dooku hated this moment now, got beaten by an alien brute. Utrila, who couldn't resist her happiness and relief, run and jumped to embrace Grievous which he returned the hug with joy. The kids and Shaak were happy of course, Obi-Wan had mixed feeling, on one hand he was happy for his friend and how Grievous changed, but on the other hand it's Grievous they were dealing with. Mace stood stoic, nobody new what he was thinking. Utrila while still hugging Qymaen said with a smile "thank you for everything Qymaen and I apologies"</p><p>Grievous looked at her seriously, but she knew it was simply hiding these charmings eyes. The cyborg replied "I'm glad you are safe"</p><p>"Obi-Wan, masters!" Everyone heard Anakin and Plo Koon remark when he saw Dooku down with handcuff "well I guess it's over" Anakin looked at Utrila and Grievous who were still hugging and looked at Obi-Wan to be sure he did see right.</p><p>Mace said "Grievous did beat Dooku and saved our friend"</p><p>"I see...perhaps her trust in him wasn't misplace after all" said Plo Koon. Meanwhile Utrila looked into his golden eyes and found the charm and charisma inside them. The twi'lek's heart beat start to accelerate she could hardly breath.</p><p>It was not the best time, but she accepted her inner love for him "Qymaen?"</p><p>"hum?"</p><p>"please kiss me" she said akwardly. Everyone excepted Mace turned at that speechless.</p><p>"Did I heard this right?" asked Anakin.</p><p>Everybody ignore his remark and Grievous replied "I'm not againts this, but are you sure? It's againts your whatever code. Besides I don't have lips" he added to teased her.</p><p>Utrila chuckle and replied "fine chicken, now don't move" she put herself in tip toes and leaned towards his vocabulator and kissed him. When she wanted to pull back he tightened the hug and made sure her lips still stayed in contact with his vocabulator and once they pull off. At that moment, it was as if the world around them was no more and that they were alone.</p><p>They heard "Ahem" from Mace.  The couple turned at them akwardly, blushing at the realisation that time didn't stop for them. nonetherless, the master proceeded without hesitation "we will take Dooku in costudity. As for you Grievous...."</p><p>"while what he did was admirable, he must still return to his cell" said Plo Koon.</p><p>"I disagree" said Obi-Wan, which surprise everyone including Grievous.</p><p>The man continued "he redeemed himself for helping Utrila, at first I admit I did believe master Utrila would fail, but I was wrong"</p><p>Utrila was happy that he started acknowledge her.</p><p>Mace went to her and said "you do realize you have to leave the order right?"</p><p>B'ink knew this and said "I know, I'm sorry for everything. Perhaps I wasn't fit for being a Jedi"</p><p>"even if you are not part of the order anymore, your contribution is still more than examplary so do not sell yourself short. Instead of putting them aside, you accepted your feelings and reciproque them. No path is wrong" replied Mace, showing a rare smile.</p><p>"For once I agree with the Jedi, Dooku was simply too persuasive" Grievous added.</p><p>"Grievous's right, master Utrila. The one who was about to strike me wasn't you"</p><p>Utrila looked sadly at Pit, bordeline crying "I'm not your master anymore"</p><p>"you will always be in our heart so don't cry"</p><p>it wasn't the reason she cried, but the twi'lek didn't said anything. Shaak murmured while she was crying "you cannot face Pit anymore, you think you have no right after what you have almost done to him. The path of the dark side still rang true. You are suffering right now."</p><p>After two- three minutes of a good cry, she said to the others "thank you everyone, for giving me the opportunity of being a Jedi"</p><p>Anakin sighed "but what are we going to say?"</p><p>"Grievous has been killed by the Jedi. Isn't that right Qymaen?" said Mace.</p><p>"Utrila sacrificed herself by dealing the final blow" continued Grievous.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a lie, she did kill Grievous, and made Qymaen reborn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Palpatine was in his office until he heard a bip bip from his com-link. Curious, he took it and open it. He saw the silhouet of commander Cody. "Commander, how good to see you. What can I help you with?" the dark lord initiate the conversation with a smile.</p><p>The clone commander replied "chancellor, I bear grave news, Grievous escaped.....by my fault"</p><p>Palpatine frowned "this is indeed urgent, please continue."</p><p>Cody continued without hesitation "he was under my watch, until two Jedi kids tricked me by mind controlling me and took the key to liberate Grievous. Althought I didn't remember, the cameras shown this."</p><p>Palpatine faked his doubted and replied, while thinking how much this was perfect. "did you contacted the Jedi?"</p><p>"no chancellor, both Obi-Wan and Windu didn't open their channel. Probably caught wind of this and are trying to captured him"</p><p>Palpatine replied casually "Probably...." then a fake illumination came to his eyes and continued "wait! you said you were inconscious because of Jedi?"</p><p>"affirmatif chancellor" replied Cody, althought he didn't know why he was repeating this.</p><p>Palpatine replied with sadness "everything is clear now. Cody, it wasn't your fault. The Jedi masterminded the whole operation"</p><p>"chancellor...."</p><p>"They captured Grievous, so that he could be brought closer to Coruscant. Once this was done. They were waiting until this day to unleash him and overthrow the Senate"</p><p>Cody let it sink. He was just following orders, but if that is really true, he knew what has to be done "if that is the case, they are traitors to the Republic!"</p><p>Palpatne smiled darkly and slowly put his hood  "I agree with you, in fact the time has come Commander Cody.</p><p><strong>Execute Order 66</strong>!"</p><p>"Yes my lord" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are almost at the end. The next time will come the two last chapters. They will come during the weekend. </p><p>Palpatine isn't defeated yet. He is truly the pinnacle of the rule of two</p><p> </p><p>See you next time.....for the last time ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just because this is an alternative universe, it does not mean the youngling will be in good shape. Why? Because I'm heartless :p</p><p>Also warning ahead, there is some sex involved at the end and......I'm not sorry nor do I regretted it. Please don't @ me</p><p>Having said that, have a good read</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they were about to separate, clones were surrounding them. The kids were scared naturally, wondering what's going on. Obi-Wan asked "Cody, what's the meaning of this?"</p><p>"You are traitors to the republic!, the chancellor had decree as such"</p><p>Utrila was in horror, she couldn't believe the clones were thinking such thing. Grievous grunted In anger, having put the pieces together, no wonder Palpatine was acting smug during his invasion. Dooku was glad Sidious sent help just like planned for order 66.</p><p>He said "please commander, untie me"</p><p>Cody replied like a robot "can't do Jedi Dooku" it was the moment Dooku realised he had been played. Keeping Dooku in the Jedi register wasn't a mistake from Sidious or something he forgot to erase that. Sidious never intended to keep him as his apprentice and had been used just like they used Grievous. Without warning Cody shoot Dooku in the head with no mercy in mind, the old man was dead. Grievous found it ironic that the manipulator got manipulated and was the one who died first. As for the others, let say Dooku won't be missed at all and that the clones did a favor by killing him.</p><p>However, the clones started shooting and the Jedi were defending themselves, Anakin and Mace were cutting clones to create a path for them. Utrila, Grievous, Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan were simply blocking to protect the three poor kids who were more than confused. Unfortunately for the Jedi, Cody position himself in an angle that his shots could bypass the wall of Jedi and the poor human girl didn't see it coming. Laika turned, but Cody skillfully shoots between Utrila and Obi Wan and hit his target in the head. Laika was dead. Fortunaty for the youngling, she didn't suffer in her death. Laika was one with the Force. "No!" Utrila screamt in sadness.</p><p>Obi Wan was furious "Cody! this is not acceptable"</p><p>Cody didn't replied and continued shooting. After some time, Cody once again used his skills and shoot Plo Koon in the arm. Shaak asked "are you hurt"</p><p>"I'm fine than you, ouch" he was not fine, but they weren't in a position to stop. While they were blocking, they heard Mace screaming "everyone now!"</p><p>they were able to get out of the swarm of clones and run. While they were running, Grievous stated "I believe Palpatine and Sidious are the same person, especially after what that orange helmet clone said.</p><p>Anakin asked "What?! how do you know that?"</p><p>"I believe he orchestrate the whole war, think about it. The intels we received were way too accurate. There was no way the war should have last that long..."</p><p>"Unless Palpatine was feeding info on both sides, not to mention his growing dictatorship behavior and how he was too friendly with Dooku. He used his position to discredit the Jedi and drag the war to thin us out" Mace finished what Grievous said.</p><p>Shaak-Ti and Utrila were livid. During the battle of Coruscant, they had put their live in line, swearing to protect the chancellor....only now to know he was a Sith Lord.</p><p>"We were blind, got played like a fool" Obi-Wan said and they were able to get out of the swarmed of clones and hide. Anakin was furious, bordeline in hatred. He was used by Palpatine, he must get payback. Plo Koon didn't said anything. What else was he suppose to say. They managed to hide in an alley. Everybody looked at the temple who was burning, no doubt the clones started attacking it. Mace checked and saw some clones were patrolling the area. Mace sent a signal to bail Organa with his beacon and programe the signal at a taxi transport station as a meeting place.</p><p>He gave his instructions "listen, we will have to separate for now, since the order's survival is not garantied" they nodded and he continued "Obi-Wan, Shaak and Viridian, you three go to the taxi transport, Bail Organa will pick you up and leave the planet at once" they nodded.</p><p>Mace turned to Anakin and Plo Koon "you two will take the underground tunnels and steal a shuttle to leave the planet" and turned to the rest "Sheelal, Utrila and Pit,  you three take the cloak ship and get out of there"</p><p>Obi-Wan asked "what are you going to do?"</p><p>I'm returning to the temple to reunite with Yoda, then we will end Sidious once it for all"</p><p>Anakin said with concerned "you cannot go alone, you will need me"</p><p>"no, Koon got hit in his right arm, you need to protect him. Besides, you are the future of the order. Ending Sidious is a Job for me and Yoda" Anakin saw logic in this.</p><p>Mace finally said stoicaly "may the Force be with you." Unknowningly for Utrila......It was the last time she would see the Korun jedi. They departed to their own path, each destroying clones and avoiding people who feared them because of Palpatine's propaganda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grievous, Utrila and Pit were running for their lives, as they tried to escape and hide in the Coruscant streets. Utrila wanted to stop and grieve for her fallen student, but she knew better. The twi'lek thought that she will mourn for Laika once they were safe.They need to go to the spacesport right now. Pit said "this is too much"</p><p>Grievous growled "you won’t escape alive if you don’t shut up and run" Utrila while thinking he was harsh, admit he had a point.</p><p>The twi'lek saw some hood and clothes and said "look, there is some clothes, let's disguised ourselves" they nodded and now they were hooded. The three were walking for a while, with sometimes Pit complaining he was hungry. She did understand, but right now they couldn't...."hold on" she said. The other two stopped and the twi'lek was realizing there was money inside her pockets.</p><p>She smiled and said "at the spacesport, there is a cantina. We will grab something quick and get out of there"</p><p>"Yay!" the mirialan boy's mood was better. As for Grievous he simply rolled his eyes and said "fine" and they travelled to the spaceport which was surprisingly calm. Young Omani helped them through in secret and so far so good. They entered the spaceport and went directly at the cantina, they brought two sandwiches in which Pit devored it in two seconds. Unfortunately, that time lost had allowed to commander Arh to find them. Utrila tried to hide with their clothes, but Arh new her methodes and such recognized her.</p><p>"You are finished, traitor"</p><p>Utrila replied "Ahr, I don't recognize you" but he didn't listen and shoot. The population started to panic at the shooting of the clones squad. Fortunately for the trio, they weren't far from the hangar. She used her lightsaber do deflect the bolts while moving backward to cover Grievous and Pit. She had an idea, but it was risky. Should they manage to pull it out, they would be able to live in peace.</p><p>She said "let them corner us. I have a plan."</p><p>Grievous replied "very well."</p><p>He took Pit and said to him menacingly while they were running in the hangar. Once in the secret hangar, the trio found out clones were already there to ambush them. Commander Arh knew very well the methods of Utrila and had plan in advance.</p><p>Utrila remarked "well, not quite what I expected. Lets defended ourselves!" The duo blocked the shots from two different angles, while protecting Pit who was in the center. The mirialan knew these two should be fine, but when he saw Utrila was about to get killed in her blind spot, he decided he could help. After all, she gift him the lightsaber he built with her help and was now the moment. He open the lightsaber and jumped in front Utrila's blind spot and successfully blocked the shot. The twi'lek was speechless, but right now any help was appreciated. After some blocks, Utrila felt something familiar and sensed the Alderaan corvette coming to their location. Commander Arh used her moment of distraction to shoot Pit in the side of his belly. Luckily in turn, Arh created a distraction which allowed not only Grievous and a heavely wounded Pit to escape towards the Corvette, but also Utrila to execute her plan, which is to crash the ceilling and heavy objects of the hangar to them and the ship. It was trying to kill everyone in the process while creating a fire hot enough that was able to incinerate a clone to ash. After everything calm down, commander Arh and another clone were the only one alive. They extinguished the last flames and realised there was no corps.</p><p>The clone reported to him as if he had read his mind and said "sir, there is no corpse, but judging by the intensity of the flames, Grievous and the two Jedi had been incinerate to ashes"</p><p>that seemed to satisfy Arh and replied "very well, let's report to the emperor" </p><p> </p><p>In reality, the twi'lek dodged just in time, jumped at the in the aired ship and they went on in space while everyone think they are dead. Once abord, the trio were greeted by Obi Wan, Shaak, Yoda, Padme and Bail Organa. They were about to go in happy reunion until they saw the kid bleeding to death. Utrila run towards him and said "Pit!"</p><p>he looked at her with almost dead eyes. Bail screamt "medical attention, hurry up!"</p><p>Obi Wan replied sadly "it's useless. He got wounded too badly to be saved" Shaak was sad to hear this, knowning it's true. Yoda sighed in sadness and Padme was crying. Grievous eyes were serious, but underneeth them was a lot of traces of empathy and was mourning.</p><p>Utrila sobbed little by little "I'm.....I'm sorry Pit" he turned around, chosing to not waste words and realised something was missing.</p><p>He said with difficulty "where is.....Vir...Viridian?"</p><p>Shaak shook her head sadly. "He got shot by a sniper when we were in the run" the togruta said. Utrila flinched at that. To think the three children they were suppose to protect are the ones who got killed. How ironic.</p><p>"I.... see. I will see them soon then" he turned his attention to Utrila and said "you know....when.. I" he coughed some blood before continuing "was 4 year old. Mother...used to beat me with stick."</p><p>Obi Wan wondered if this was the reason why he was trying to be so optimistic, unless....</p><p>Pit wanted to to tell his former instructor that after he got rescued by Mace from his mother, he met her. She is kind and caring, holding patience of stone. He wanted to tell she was the mother he never had. Unfortunately, having no strenght to fight back anymore, he summerize all his thought in one short sentence in his last breath "I'm going to sleep, mama"</p><p>Utrila's heart melt. Grievous, Obi-Wan, Shaak, Yoda, Bail and Padme looked at the duo sadly, now having understood why he was so attached to the twi'lek and wondered if the feeling was reciproque. A child dying before experiencing life was harder than killing someone.The twi'lek found out why she was that fond of the mirialan. Utrila reciproqued his feeling as she considered him like a son and seeing her "son" dying before her was hard to bear.</p><p>She approach the boy and kissed him on his forehead while crying. "Sleep well Pit, may you become one with the Force."</p><p>The old her would have clinged on his life, but the new her was able to coped and let it go. Mourn for his dead, but accepting it, just like Qui Gon would have done. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After putting Pit's corpse away and finishing mourning, they were sitting in the meeting room to discuss what to do. Grievous asked Obi Wan "why didn't you leave the planet?" </p><p>"Because I had a gut feelings that you were in trouble. I was right it seems" </p><p>Bail Organa interrupted them and started the discussion....by a question "while I know it had been chaotics these times, why is Grievous in the ship?" He pointed Grievous with his finger, who was sitting on the far end. He didn't said anything at the accusation. </p><p>Utrila replied "stuff happened..." </p><p>Yoda said "redeemed, he is" </p><p>Obi Wan nodded. Padme gulped, but said "Anakin told me you were crucial to rescue master Utrila..." </p><p>Grievous replied "of course, she helped me. Had and wanted to return the favor" </p><p>Shaak said while grinning "Grievous. Why don't you tell us it is because you and Utrila are together" Utrila sighed, while Padme and Bail were looking at each other confused, but it wasn't the worst thing considering the empire exist now.</p><p>Bail said "now enough about Grievous, we need to discuss our course of action"</p><p>"agree with Bail, I do" replied the old green Jedi.</p><p>Everyone nodded and Padme said "we will try to assemble a rebellion to crush Palpatine and the empire"</p><p>Grievous grunted "it won't be easy, not only their ressources will be almost infinite, but Palpatine himself is the Sith Lord. Way stronger than Dooku and any of us. Perhaps only Yoda is strong enough"</p><p>"not my destiny, it is. Too old I am" replied Yoda in agreement.</p><p>Obi Wan said in agreement "Grievous is right. For now we need to bid our time"</p><p>Organa replied "alright at least we are in agreement to not act immediatly. Now I'm returning to Alderaan to prepare the rebellion and amassed enough contact in the shadows. What about you?"</p><p>"Rebuild Jedi order we must. Tython we will go" Obi Wan and Shaak Ti nodded in agreement.</p><p>Padme said "I will go there as well, althought in the city part to work in the shadows. Luke and Leia could become a Jedi when old enough"</p><p>Utrila rosed an eyebrow "you have children? My congratulations, even if it is an ill time To do so"</p><p>Grievous replied "Skywalker?"</p><p>Padme replied while blushing "perceptive, but yes"</p><p>Utrila wasn't really surprised since this is Anakin, besides they weren't really subtle about it. Grievous said "as for me and B'ink. We are going straight to Kalee, my home planet"</p><p>Bail was surprised by that, but now that he inspected his eyes it make sense. Everyone knew why he wasn't found of the Republic, so they didn't object to it. Bail said "when this is over. The republic will try to make amend and etablish an healthy connection with your people Grievous"</p><p>the cyborg said "I suppose that should be a start. I won't be the Khagan however"</p><p>Obi Wan replied "fair. By the way, what are you going to do B'ink? In Kalee I mean"</p><p>she stayed silent for a while and said "I'm going to strip myself from the Force"</p><p>Shaak Ti was surprised and said "you know. Nothing was your fault"</p><p>"you are wrong. I fail to protect Pit and almost kill him at one point. I need to go in atonement, but it isn't the only reason"</p><p>Yoda was interested by what she had to say. The twi'lek continued "I need to gain the perspective of the non Force sensitive people and learn to live without the Force to learn about myself, past mistakes, to become wiser, to be a mother and learn to help without depending on the Force. Once I feel the time will come. I will reconnect myself to the Force to use what I have learn in order to help, but with better decisions making and wiser. It will be hard, but I believe I can do it"</p><p>Since Kalee was on their way, they decided to travel Kalee, Tython and finish with Alderaan.</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon. They were in Kalee. Utrila asked "Where are we?"</p><p>"I recognized that sun. We are in my home planet" she wondered how beautiful Kalee must be. The duo prepared to leave because the sooner they are leaving the sooner they will arrived. Same reasoning with the rest of the crew. Once bidding their farewells Grievous asked "are we ready?"</p><p>She nodded and they exit the ship only for Grievous to start getting memories there. Utrila remarked "wow it's beautiful, the mountain, the jungle the beach"</p><p>"This is Jenusawa seas"</p><p>Utrila was surprised at that "so it's where everything had begun for you"</p><p>he nodded. They walked in the jungles, but it was rather calm. Sometimes birds and little Roggwarts came and the big untamable ones were cut down by Grievous. After three hours of walk. Utrila saw some signs and said to her lover "look, do you know what are those?"</p><p>The kaleesh smiled at that "B'ink, welcome to your new home" Grievous noticed there wasn't any guards, but he knew why so he said "Do not move."</p><p>Grievous went at the front gates and made a signal. The two kaleesh guard who were following theme knew what the signal means so they came out of hiding from the trees and one of them said "lord Qymaen, is that you?"</p><p>"The one and only" Grievous said nonchalantly.</p><p>The other said "glad you are back my lord" and both of them bowed in sign of respect. Meanwhile the villagers came more and more to see him all amazed their Qymaen, war hero came back alive. Grievous felt good to see his camarades again, but he noticed Bentilais and his sister Kissa weren't there. Still he supposed they will come soon.</p><p>Utrila came closed to him while the others cheered of joy and she said while smiling "are you happy Qymaen?"</p><p>"More than happy, it felt like the ancient time"</p><p>then as they realize a stranger was there, one of the guard was still wary "lord Qymaen, while it's great you are back, why is there Jedi with you?"</p><p>An elder continued "have you betrayed us Qymaen?"</p><p>Grievous was looking at them furiously "why she is here is none of your business first of all and I wouldn't here if it wasn't for B'ink's help so shut up" and he smacked the guard on the head.</p><p>The elder said "while admirable, it's still not enough for what they did to us. Qymaen, you know that better than anyone, let's kill her"</p><p>Utrila was surprisingly calmed. Perhaps the betrayal of Palpatine had numbed her fears. Nontherless, she understood their reservation, but she thought it was rediculous.</p><p>Grievous replied furiously "no, she is my fiancé And soon my wife!"</p><p>"how could you? She is not worthy of you, plenty of us are available for you" said Pacukea, the daughter of the elder.</p><p>"You have no business who I chose and that is final!" Grievous hurled in rage. People knew what happened when Qymaen was angry.</p><p>"She is more than worthy for my brother" said a strong woman voice from behind. Two kaleesh with their masks came to the crowd and Kissa continued "she saves my brother's life and this is how you want to repay, really elder?"</p><p>Grievous chuckled seeing his little sister giving a verball smack to the elder. It did surprise him and his daughter that they shut up. Bentilais said "I met her in Coruscant, she not only kept her promise, but she filled the empty heart of lord Qymaen. You will all accept her as our own from now on"</p><p>Utrila recognized Bentilais and was happy to see him. A guard said "if that's true, tell us the story B'ink"</p><p>"hum it is quite difficult to explain, but I will do what I can" and she explained the story.</p><p>Once it was over, the guards and villagers bowed to her, which actually surprised them and the guard said "the tales aren't exaggerated as I can see, you not only have their approval, but the village as well. Welcome to Kalee, B'ink" and everyone was gone to returned to their business, save Kissa and her husband.</p><p>Bentilais and Kissa went towards the duo. The big kaleesh man said happily "It's good to see both of you"</p><p>"same for us" replied B'ink, smiling as well.</p><p>"My god twi'lek, you are indeed attractive, both physicaly and in term of personality. No wonder my brother fell for you"</p><p>Kissa teased which didn't necessarly made B'ink blushed, but did made her grimace because of the akwardness.</p><p>Fortunately, Qymaen went to her rescue "sister, I think you made her unconfortable"</p><p>she laughed and said "sorry sister in law"</p><p>B'ink simply brushed it aside "do not worry, no harm's done"</p><p>"nonethless, both me and my husband are glad to have you in our familly"</p><p>"same. Qymaen told me a lot about you" they shook hand.....claws in the case of the kaleesh woman.</p><p>Bentilais said "what's up Qymaen"</p><p>"chancellor Palpatine was the mastermind all along. The republic no longer exist. It's the Empire and the Jedi are dead"</p><p>Bentilais frowned "I hate the republic, but an Empire...this is worst"</p><p>Kissa said "if they come, we will be prepared, but for now we need to prepare your house. Meanwhile, why don't you give a tour to B'ink"</p><p>B'ink smiled at her future husband "she has a point"</p><p>the cyborg chuckled "alright, come with me"</p><p>the two kaleesh departed, leaving the two lovers alone. B'ink said "you are fortunate to have good siblings and friend. Couldn't ask for better"</p><p>"glad to like them" Grievous looked at the horizon and saw the sunset.</p><p>The former Jedi did the same and after kissing him said "the sunset is beautiful"</p><p>Grievous looked at her lovingly "I agree B'ink, however if you want to admire it, let me show you the village before we head for the beach"</p><p>"sounds like a plan love." the two lovers went to the village.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later,  after finishing the tour and installing themselves in the cozy home, Grievous looked at her viciously and said "well love it's just the two of us while he guide her to their room"</p><p>she put her lips to his vocabulator and said innocently "yes what of it?"</p><p>"You know, I missed having lips, with them I could return the kiss"</p><p>she pat his shoulders while they both sat on the bed and said "I know you returned your love and that's enough...."</p><p>suddenly a switch turned on in her mind in which the kaleesh looked at her intrigued "what is it my dear?"</p><p>"If you said your lips were the thing you miss the most......does that mean you still have it?"</p><p>"Have what?" Grievous asked, genuinely not understanding her yet.</p><p>"You know, the thing you boys liked to use..."</p><p>if Grievous could blush, he would because now he wondered if he should be embarasssed or not. "Strangely yes.....But since when you are like this? You usually avoid those kind of behavior"</p><p>Utrila wanted to laughed at his shyness "It was pure curiosity, besides you don’t have to be embarasssed for that"</p><p>he sighed. Utrila kissed him again, but this time heat invaded her face and body. Gosh he was just there and....she never done it in her life. Utrila never thought she would had dirty thought in her life.<em> 'Is this what love is? Feeling that close with your partner?'</em> After long moment of silent, she took a deep breath of nervousity and said "Qymaen?"</p><p>He was stroking her lekku and replied  "what is it?"</p><p>"Can I ask you something love?"</p><p>"Of course, anything B'ink"</p><p>"please let's make love" Grievous was looking wide at her. He almost dropped a lekku and was feeling weird <em>'I have no problem saying yes, but I admit it was out of blue'</em> Grievous thought.</p><p>He replied "why the rush?"</p><p>"I admit I have never done it in my life and now I wish to share my body with you"</p><p>"you are attractive, how come you are still virgin?"</p><p>"I guess the Jedi code"</p><p>Grievous looked at her mischevellously and said "now it's my turn to take command. You got yours when I was in prison"</p><p>Utrila was surprised at that, but then smile and laughed "very well master. What can I do for you?" She respond while saying 'master' seductively.</p><p>Grievous took her arm and said while pulling her "sit on my lap and kiss me" she turned to face while now sat comfortably on his metallical lap, which the word 'comfortable' wasn't something the twi'lek expected to describe. Utrila kissed him and then he pull out her clothes in which she eagerly help with.</p><p>Once she was naked, Grievous said "now sit and don't move and have fun" the kaleesh wrapped his four hands around her body to pull Utrila closer and two other hands started massaging her breast. Utrila was feeling more and more hot and she....liked it "Qymaen!... more"</p><p>"you like that?" the former instructor nodded and he continued until she was wet. Once that, he laid her down on her back in their bed and went on top of her. Utrila spreaded her legs to make sure the cyborg was between hers and allowed her hips to match his. The twi'lek could feel his member entering her without hesitation. It did hurt a little bit when her walls had been open, but the pain was replaced with pleasure and she felt....good. They moan while moving their hips for each thrust the kaleesh made. They continued for at least 30 minutes. After everything was over, both of them laid, with Utrila laying her head on his chest. Grievous asked while recovering</p><p>"so? How was the experience"</p><p>Utrila smiled "it's by far the best night I have. We should do again soon"</p><p>Grievous chuckled, glad she had a good moment and frankly, it wasn't since Ronderu he had a good night like that. His wives weren't bad, but in the end it was empty feelings.</p><p>They slept afterward like bears, cuddling each other. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next and last chapter is already up...which is the Epilogue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything comes to an end and the last notes will be some rant. Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope it was servicable </p><p> </p><p>Have a good read :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Palpatine was discussing with Jerec and the Grand Inquisitor since they were both his enforcers for the newly Empire. Once both were dismissed. Palpatine thought to himself <em>'rejoice while you can Jedi. Soon I will find a worthy apprentice that will tear you down. Nobody will put a threat to me once everything will be in set'</em> the new Emperor was indeed capable of foreseeing the future and it revealed a suitable apprentice that had a lot of potential of the Force. In his vision he saw the apprentice destroying ships with his Force lightning and defeated a lot of Rebel Jedi. Palpatine already thought of a fitting name for him.<em> 'Yes, yes you my future apprentice, to the world you will be known as Starkiller'</em> and he laughed in the shadows, withnessing the construction of the Death Star from his fleet.</p><p> </p><p>Many Jedi regrouped on the ancient planet of Tython to continue their training here. Yes many Jedi fell, or in worst case injured. Tython was a beautiful city, but ancient Jedi temple was deep in the forest. They couldn't really establish ranks yet, but they remained optimistic. In the Jedi council, only six remained. Grand master Yoda, an injured Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Shaak-Ti, K'Kruk and finally the chosen one Anakin. Anakin earned the recognition of Mace Windu and the others when he went to save Mace from Palpatine despite the visions of Padme dying, having learned from Utrila's mistake of what uncontrolled love could do to a Jedi. Unfortunately for Plo Koon, he understood he was deadweight due to his injuries and sacrifice himself to save Anakin. Speaking of Padme, she stayed in the city part of Tython where she work in the shadows to assemble a rebellion to overthrow the Emperor, while raising Luke and Lea. Having finished a meeting, Mace and Anakin were walking and chatting together in the old halls.</p><p>A group of five other younglings came to them and asked "master Windu, what happened to your arm and face?"</p><p>Anakin asked Mace "come on master Windu, tell the kid"</p><p>the older man sighed and said "why not, so listen up kids, because I won't repeat twice"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mace Windu was gliding in the temple halls, saying only dead bodies of everything, clones, younglings, temple guards, Jedi masters. He was saddened to have felt his only daughter that he never had, Depa Billaba, died because of order 66. Still, he must steel himself and find master Yoda.</p><p>After an hour of searching, he received a call from Obi-Wan "master Windu, master Yoda is with us."</p><p>He was relieved to heard the old green alien safe at least. "Good, leave now I still have to do something."</p><p>Obi-Wan was concerned "you cannot be serious"</p><p>"I don't joke on these matters, if it's the last time we see each other....May the Force be with you"</p><p>Kenobi didn't replied at first, but after five seconds he replied "May the Force be with you" and they cut transmission.</p><p>Mace was able to skillfully avoid his enemies, kill them when necessary and stealth himself until he appeared in the Chancellor's chambers. Sidious was looking at him and smiled "I'm impressed you were able to reach me this far"</p><p>"you have poisoned our Republic, it is time to surrender, Sith Lord"</p><p>the old man laughed "under arrest? I'm afraid you don't have the authority since you're traitors to the Republic"</p><p>"perhaps, but I will rid of the galaxy the oppression of the Sith.</p><p>Sidious smiled "well I guess it's time to fight" he took his two lightsabers and ignited them. Mace was alone, but for the galaxy, he swear he would win this. He ignited his purple lightsaber and put himself in Soresu stance. Palpatine spinned in 360 degree in mid air with a eerie screech, but the bald man wasn't faze by it. However it was a good thing he was in Soresu stance or he would have been decapitated right in the bath. Mace could hardly see him, he was too fast for normal methodes and suffer injuries in the process of defending himself.<em> 'I knew Sidious was crafty and strong...but not this strong'</em> Windu thought, however he saw an opening and went for it. Although, Palpatine was a master of all lightsaber forms just like Yoda and himself to an extent so he was able to block the jab without difficulty, but it did break his momentum, allowing Windu to breath. Palpatine was striking again, but before he could lend a blow Windu thought<em> 'he may be really skilled, but he isn't invincible and he doesn't know how Vaapad works'</em>. When Palpatine was about to lend the blow, Mace immediately sink into the trill of combat, Vaapad being fully in effect. The sorrows of the death of his former padawan, the Republic dead long ago, the massacre of the Jedi. Those emotions were fuelling him to a point he never seen. He was now as fast as him and in the offensive, swinging their lightsabers at a speed that no one had seen before. It was the moment for Windu to strike him. After an intense battle, they close to the window and Mace advance, putting pressure of the old man. Palpatine didn't expect Mace to be this good and the worst is that he realized he was going to lose. Mace saw his shatterpoint and kicked his lightsabers out of the window.</p><p>Once on the ground, Mace said while pointing his lightsaber at Palpatine and painting from the intense battle "you are under arrest, my lord!"</p><p>Palpatine wasn't going to let it slide "No! No! You will die!" and proceeded to shoot a violent wave of lightning. Mace was shocked by his violent lightning wave and was struggling to block it. He noted his lightning was beyond Vaapad, but Mace's skills with the Force wasn't limited to Vaapad. With his raw skill along with the tireness of the man was allowing him to redirect the lightning to his face. Anakin came just in time to help Mace, but Palpatine upon seeing him ceased his Force lightning and said "help me, I'm too weak. I can help you save the one you love" Anakin was easy to manipulated in a sense, but while he was....naive in a sort. He was far from stupid. The mistake Palpatine made was allowing Dooku to seduce Utrila to the Dark Side. It was a mistake because Anakin was able to learn from her mistake and knew the Sith are liars. Utrila indirectly saved Anakin from going down a path of no return. Skywalker didn't move and said "Padme will br safer with the Jedi than with you liar!" Mace had questions, but now wasn't the time. Sidious was furious and outplayed. He was going to die, however before Mace could finish him off,  Clones appeared at last minute and shoot a precise shot to his hand, dropping his lightsaber. Palpatine smiled at his luck and launched a torrent of Force lightning, hurting Mace in the face. He screamt "Unlimited Power!!"</p><p>However, after Anakin blocked some blaster bolts, he screamt "master Windu!" and jumped with the korun man to save him and himself, landing to a speeder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Flashback ends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The youngling said "I'm sorry master Windu, you were this close"</p><p>"I'm too damaged right now, but I will suceeded" Mace replied smiling.</p><p>Anakin smiled as well "are you even in shape?"</p><p>"old man like même  become senile one day" and everyone laughed at that statement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's been two years since they set footh on Kalee. B'ink was in her house doing some dishes for herself and a baby boy who wasn't quite walking yet. The baby was sleeping and Qymaen, having retired unless for extreme urgency was away to help supervise the kids who played in the forest and train them to defend themselves. Fortunately so far the Empire didn't came yet. As for the baby of two years old, Utrila and Grievous agreed to call him Pit in honor for the mirialan boy who sacrificed himself at the spacesport. After the twi'lek finished preparing the dishes, she went to Pit's room where he was sleeping. She looked at him, smiling. He was like his father, having taken his father's specie for the physical apparence, althougth he seemed to have inherite his mother's eyes and face form. Utrila sensed her son will be like his father in personality as well. Speaking of daily life, the kaleesh tribes stopped the hostilities towards each other under the banner of Kissa, but it didn't mean they didn't fight when there was a problem. The twi'lek knew fighting was part of the culture so she didn't said anything, however to prevent degeneration, she became a mediator to regulate the fights. Otherwise she teach young kids how to write, read and history for the older ones. Also she is Forceless right now, which mean Utrila solved problems without the Force and that earned the respect of the tribes. Utrila went in the balcony to admire the sunset. After a while she heard Qymaen returned and went to to greet him.</p><p>The cyborg said "such a shame I cannot eat, it looked good.</p><p>The former instructor smiled "well perhaps this seringue should do. The scent is from chicken and rice."</p><p>"Fair, by the way, is he sleeping?"</p><p>"yes,  but I guess when he will wake up you can go say a hello" the cyborg was happy with this.</p><p>She went to serve herself and while eating, Qymaen asked "B'ink do you still consider yourself a Jedi"</p><p>she replied without hesitation "no" it didn't needed more explaination. </p><p>Grievous nodded and said with teasing "that's what I like to hear. Tonight you are mine" she finished her last bite and said seductively "well that can be arranged right now" and went to his embrace. Utrila kissed him on his vocabulator and lead him to their humble room. They lived happily until the end of their life despite the challenges  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So At first I wanted to do romance, then I was like: people might like friendship better, which I understand why. However I felt I would had regretted my decision if I stick up to friendship and just like the old Valk said :a life without regret is a life well lived. And as expected, I had no regrets. Also I'm a sucker for romance XD. </p><p>For those who are interested, I don't know when or what will be my next story. But I do know I will time travel back in the old republic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>